War! What's it good for? Absolutely Nothing!
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED The last seal has been broken and evil walks on the earth. A small band of hunters are mounting a defensive but will they succeed in the end? BIG HURT!SAMMY and HURT!DEAN,along the way. As the brothers are fighting for more than their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken.

S—D

War, does it mean bombs falling through the air, destroying all within their reach? Does it mean that men and women give their lives willingly for a cause they barely understand? Does it mean that no matter what you are willing to die for something more than you can ever imagine possible?

No one was exactly sure, when it became war; no one can pinpoint the date precisely.

At first it was benign, those attacks that happened in nightmares and in horror movies, they didn't exist; not for those who lived each day without seeing what was really out there.

But, but then it happened, the attacks were no longer covert, the demonic realms surfaced, they brought the fight out of the shadows and started to attack, day or night. No longer needing to use humans against each other; the last seal was broken and evil walked freely upon the earth.

The year 2010.

S--D

The small Midwestern town looked like any other except for one thing, no one lived there anymore. A skirmish between hunters and demons decimated the town, most of the population of 1,219 thankfully evacuated to safety, a major gas explosion doing the trick but a few stayed: and died.

The deserted streetscapes came straight from an old war movie, with upturned vehicles, blown out windows, and piles of debris that were once buildings was all that remained.

The first building destroyed was the local Catholic church and then every other place used for prayer or worship. The safest place to create a base of operations was exactly that, St Jude's Church hallowed ground still had some effect on the unholy legions.

Injured hunters lay on litters in the church itself, now a med-centre run by Doctor Ethan Grimes, a doctor who also hunted, and had a vested interest in the outcome of the latest fight.

Along with pastor Jim Murphy, and nurse Janice Knight he ran the clinic helping with the injured and the ill, struck down with unknown viruses and diseases, diseases that were once eradicated, the plague amongst them.

'Dang blast it woman git off me.' A loud gruff voice echoed through the church turning heads, smirks appearing on certain faces.

'Bobby Singer what happened now?' Ethan Grimes grinned watched the grizzled hunter limping down the aisle with Janice close behind him.

'Aint nuthin' don't know what the fuss about.' He snapped, 'Goddammit woman let me be.' He pulled his arm back from Janice's firm grip when he started to sway.

'Head injury, possible concussion and a bullet in the thigh, I think that qualifies more than nuthin.' Janice snapped back, her soft features, curvy figure and quiet voice belied the steel-like wit and determination that lay beneath. Widowed at fifty, she started working with Ethan and the hunters from that day on. The day she witnessed a demon possessing her husband kill him by his own hand.

'Bobby you're supposed to hit them not the other way around.' Ethan laughed, 'come on over here and sit down.'

'Aint got time to sit.' Bobby shoved the prying hands away but one last bout of dizziness had his knees sagging, his injured thigh joining the protest and no longer kept him upright, with a hiss he dropped down onto an empty cot and promptly passed out.

'Ethan?' Jim Murphy hurried over to the doctor, concern written across his craggy face, 'Bobby?'

'Stubborn old coot, yeah he's gonna be fine the bullet went straight through and his hard old head can deal with a concussion.'

'What about the boys?' Jim asked, 'where's Sam and Dean?'

S—D

One week earlier:

Dean and Sam Winchester glanced up from the map at the sound of footfalls outside, they both reached for their personal handguns only relaxing when they recognised the whistle.

'Hey Bobby.'

'Hey yourself you two eedjits.'

'So we ready to do this Bobby?' Dean smirked and rubbed his hands together, 'itchin' for kickin' some demon ass.'

'Yeah but I think Sam should sit this one out.' Bobby said unable to meet Sam's shocked gaze, instead he looked directly at Dean praying that the over-protective brother will raise his head.

'Bobby what the ...?' Sam reached over and grabbed the older man's arm forcing him to look at him, 'what the hell is going on? There is no way I'm sitting out of any fight.'

'Sam ... listen to what Bobby has to say alright.' Dean said though he was already ticking off ways of roping his little brother's need for fight in.

'Just this one Sam nothing against you at all, just that ...'

'That what Bobby?' Sam moved around the table directly in front of the man the two brothers have long thought of him as their adopted father.

'Sam please calm down.'

'No I won't calm down Dean.' Sam snapped, 'tell me again why I can't do this?'

'Sam ... honestly this time you would be better off controlling the job from here.'

'Dammit Bobby I am not a cripple.'

'I didn't say that you were.'

'Yeah well stop treating me like one.'

'Sam this job it's more than just risky ... Lilith's involved, it might be too close for you.'

'Fuck you Bobby.' Sam yelled his anger reverberating through the room as he left, doors slammed down the hallway behind him.

'You done it now Bobby.' Dean sighed.

'Well you coulda done something he can't be involved in this one Dean, not after ...'

'I know ... what's the intel?'

S—D

'Sam you okay hon?' Janice appeared in the doorway of the safe house, 'Bobby asked me to drop off some supplies.'

'Yeah they're in there.' Sam pointed over his shoulder but refused to look at the woman.

'Sam talk to me sweetheart what's wrong?' Janice pulled a chair up, placed the supplies by her feet and looked earnestly at Sam, 'what's got you so upset?'

'I hate this.' Sam said unable to stop himself, for the first time in his life Sam had a mother figure, in Janice, her innate nurturing side immediately took to Sam from the first day they met.

'What have those two done now?'

Sam looked up and let out a surprised chuckle, 'how do you know it's them?'

'Honey it's always those two, so you want me to go and kick some butt?'

'Nah I'm fine.'

'Sam?'

'Yeah Janice?'

'How you doing really? Any pain? Anything?'

'I'm doing okay,' Sam admitted, 'not great but getting there.'

'You want Ethan to come over?'

'No, no really I'm okay,' Sam mustered up a smile turning his soulful green eyes on for the woman, 'Janice?'

'Nope sorry Sam but your kicked puppy look doesn't work on me, I got myself immunity.'

'What?' Sam laughed in surprise.

'You should laugh more often, and yeah I got immunity ... your brother Dean not anyway I am gonna do anything to get on his bad-side.'

'Dean's all huff and bluff.' Sam shook his head; his brother's reach is neverending. 'I'm gonna go rest for a while.'

'Sam you got me worried honey what is it?'

'Headache that's all.' Sam leant over and brushed a kiss on the woman's cheek, 'thanks for everything Janice.'

'Oh baby it's my pleasure.' Janice watched Sam make his way towards his room before gathering the supplies and set a stubborn look on her face, Sam was hurting and she was going to find out why.

S—D

'What did you two do to Sam this time?' Janice demanded dropping the supplies in the middle of the map, 'and don't tell me nothing, I just saw him down yonder and he is not doing well.'

'Janice ... just leave it.' Bobby grumbled, 'there's somethings that yer just don' understand.'

'Yeah well tell me Bobby, you just tell me or you Dean ... he's your little brother.'

'I know Janice,' Dean hung his head for a few minutes, 'I'm gonna go and check on Sam.' He muttered knowing that it was time for another chick-flick moment; he gave the others a small smile and disappeared down the hallway.

'So Robert Singer are you going to tell me what's so wrong with Sam helping out on this mission?'

'Do you know exactly what happened to Sam afore the last seal was broken?' Bobby asked with a sigh, sitting down he motioned for Janice to join him, time was precious and he had already put it off for way to long now.

S—D

_He ran, crushing his way through the brush, he had to get to them; he had to save him before it was too late. Both of their souls depended on him getting there. Saving him._

_Rocks and trees seemingly worked against him, tripping him whenever possible but on he ran._

_He could hear the voices, they seemed so close but ... there was still time, he was going to make it; he knew he was going to. As he finally breached the tree line he saw them, his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest, his blood thudded in his veins but nothing deterred him from reaching his brother._

'Sam, Sam wake up.' Dean shook his brother's shoulder worry filled him when Sam remained unresponsive. 'Sam dude come one wake up.'

Sam shuddered as his eyes snapped open, squinting he stared up at the shadowed figure hovering over him and tried to push himself backwards in fear.

'Sam, hey no it's just me.' Dean rested a hand on Sam's shoulder and waited for his brother to settle down; it was always the same lately, when he woke Sam from a nightmare.

'Dean?' He finally husked out.

'Yeah you okay?'

'Peachy.'

'Oh okay we're gonna go for that run of things are we?' Dean fought to keep his temper in check. 'We need to talk bro.'

'No we don't Dean just drop it, you and Bobby have made your minds up.' Sam actually pouted, he sat back against the bedhead, crossed his powerful arms across his chest and glared at Dean, his lower lip pushed out in a full on pout.

'Dude, the wind changes and you'll stay like that.'

'So? I'm treated like I'm four I may as well act it.' Sam snapped petulantly. 'You and Bobby make the rules and I'm supposed to follow.'

'Sam, it's not that.' Dean tried to keep his voice calm but he was starting to fail miserably, 'you know if it was anyone else but Lilith your inclusion in the mission wouldn't be an issue.'

'Dean ... I do know how to separate my emotions from my actions when needed.'

'Uhhuh.' Dean rolled his eyes and let his gaze roam around the bedroom, 'we need to tidy up sometime.'

'Yeah right, believe it when I see it.' Sam scoffed refusing to budge from his slow-burn temper-tantrum.

'Sam do you remember exactly what happened that day?'

'Yeah why?'

'Humour me.'

'I remember trying to find you, running through the forest but I didn't reach you in time.'

'Go on.' Dean prodded him, kicking himself for not doing this sooner, Sam needed to face the facts or it he'll end up getting himself killed.

'By the time I reached the clearing ... Lilith had you ... had you chained to the rock.'

'And?'

'Why are you making me do this Dean? I stuffed up, I nearly got you killed and lost the last seal to her.'

'Like I said humour me, you reached the clearing ...'

'I – I had to choose.' Sam shifted his gaze away suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his brother's intense gaze. 'I'd do it again Dean in a heart beat, doesn't matter what the angels or anyone has to say about it I would do it all again.'

'And?'

'Ah shit, alright you were unconscious spread across that rock, that brand burned into your stomach ... she had her demon ready to ... I had two choices, save you or stop her opening that last seal.'

'Sam ...'

'I know what Uriel and Castiel both said, but I did it anyway.'

'What exactly?' Dean stared at his younger brother, taking in the dejected look on his face, the submissive way he held his shoulders, 'what exactly did they say to you?'

'Uriel called you collateral damage, that I had to stop Lilith opening that last seal even if it cost both of us our lives and our souls.' Sam's voice started to crack.

'Sam there was no choice, not really no matter what you did.'

'What do you mean Dean?' Sam's head snapped up and he stared at his brother, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'I was awake Sam, way before, she did some whammy stuff on me I could hear everything, see everything but couldn't move, speak or do anything at all. Had something to do with the chains she used.' This time Dean felt like squirming under the intense stare of his brother. 'I saw you coming, I did my damnedest to try and warn you but all I could do was lie there and watch. You see Sam it didn't matter what you did in the end she had already cracked the seal, all she had to do was spill your blood on it to finish the deal. Castiel knew about this but I doubt Uriel did.'

'I-I don't understand Dean.'

'They sent you on a suicide mission Sam. Uriel probably hoped that you'd be killed before you reached the clearing, that way he was not directly involved in your death.'

'Did Castiel know?'

'I don't know Sam I haven't spoken to him for a while.'

'But it really doesn't matter does it Dean? In the end I still screwed up.'

'No Sam Uriel screwed up when he sent you in without backup he would have known it was a setup. They were waiting for you.'

'They expected me?' Sam blinked, 'I – I thought it might have been but it didn't matter Dean I would never leave you to her mercy, I was gonna be there with you no matter what.'

'Dude you are such a girl.' Dean deflected a little of the strong emotions with his quip, 'I saw her ... you know.'

'You saw what? Oh God no Dean please say you didn't see that.' Sam stared at his brother in horror; after all, this time he thought Dean was unconscious, that his brother never saw the worst hour of Sam's life.

'You were awesome Sam.' Dean said softly, 'you rocked like a God in there.'

'But I didn't ... I couldn't exorcise her Dean ...'

'She played dirty, let's face it Sam a demon who inhabits little girls is not firing on all cylinders and what she did, well I dunno Sam but I wouldn't call it anything brave. It was cowardly and so typical of a demon.'

Sam hung his head, hiding his eyes with his long fringe and shoulder length hair falling over his face. 'It was my fault, and now Lucifer walks the earth with Lilith at his right hand.'

'Dammit Sammy, it's not your fault ... you ... I thought she had killed you.'

'Nearly did I guess...?' Sam tried for a tremulous smile. 'One thing though, how umm how did we get out of there?'

'What do you remember?'

'Trying to exorcise them, my head wanting to explode, I thought I was going to have a stroke the pain was so intense. Then I ... I didn't see the attack but ...'

'They got you Sam, the same place Jake did.'

'What?'

'When they sliced your back open, it was exactly where Jake stabbed you. I thought you were dead when you went down, there was so much blood. That was when she was able to finish opening the last seal. I don't remember a lot but Castiel and his brothers turned up. Next thing I knew the two of us ... we were in hospital.'

'I remember feeling a white pain and then nothing I tried to ... to continue exorcising Lilith,'

'you almost did dude, I could see the smoke but then she let the girl go and pounced on one of the dead and ... well that's about as much as I can fill in for ya.'

'Dean, what ... if Castiel and Uriel already know what was going on and if Castiel arrived to save us at the end. Why? Why put us through that?'

'Million dollar question bro.' Dean admitted. He knew that Uriel was gunning for Sam's death, especially when there was only one last seal to break open but he was on his own with that thought Sammy. Castiel had specific instructions to keep you alive and with us. When Lilith did what she did ... I have never seen Cass...'

'When did you find out that?'

'In hospital while I waited for you to wake up from your beauty sleep.' Dean nudged Sam's shoulder and tried to get him to lift his head up again, 'that was really the last time I had a decent chat with Cass, he's been in and out since then.'

'And Uriel?'

'He's been ... reassigned as Cass put it.'

'Good.' Sam lifted his head and smiled wearily at his brother, 'I'm sorry for before, I had a headache and when Bobby ...'

'Sam you have to believe me, we don't think it's because ... we don't want Lilith to get near you again. I need to know I can keep you safe now bro.'

'What about you Dean?' Sam turned his tear-filled mournful gaze at his brother and almost smirked at the results, it worked everytime.

'You little shit.' Dean breathed, 'I'm not going to give in to you now.'

'I have to be part of this Dean. I have to redeem...'

'What Sam? Tell me what do you have to redeem?'

'I have to redeem ... me. I lost me on that day Dean, can't you see that I am only half of me?'

'Sam...'

'no listen to me Dean, I'm not talking physical I've learnt to ... deal. I'm talking about me, inside me. When I failed that day, I lost half of me of who I am.'

'You are my geek-pain-in-the-ass little brother and that is not going to change. Sure you're a little super-charged now, and in a good way not an evil way so what part of you is gone?'

'Perhaps it is the evil of me, the part that kept me balanced.'

'Now you've lost me.'

'Everyone has good and bad inside them, it's human nature right?'

'Yeah so?'

'So, so I feel like half of me has been ripped out forcibly and I'm not going to get it back until I face her.'

'Sam no, no it's too risky.'

'Dean I'm a grown man.'

'And I'm still older so deal.'

S—D

Present time:

'Sam?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Next time I don't want you on a mission.'

'Yeah?'

'Listen to me.' Dean sighed as he tried to stretch his cramped body, the cage was barely high enough for them to sit up in and no where wide enough for them to straighten their legs.

'Hindsight Dean ...'

'No stubbornness Sam, we should have listened to Bobby.'

'Speaking of Bobby.' Sam started but when pain shuddered through his lean frame he couldn't speak, he felt like his spine was on fire. 'Damn.'

'Sam, Sam talk to me.'

'Argh ... my back, damn it it's cramped up.' Sam flinched as Dean pressed on the knotted muscles just below his shoulder blades.

'They are so tight.' Dean ground out, only able to use one hand he tried to ease his brother's discomfort but nothing seemed to work. 'So Sammy can you whammy yet?'

'Nothing, I don't know what she put in that stuff she forced us to drink but ... I feel like I got a bad head cold, ya know all blocked up.'

'You sound like it too dude.'

'Oh so funny Dean.'

'So ya think Bobby got away?'

'I ... ah ... hope ... so.' Sam wanted to weep with the tightness and cramping in the only muscles he could feel.

'Dean you're gonna hurt yourself I'll be alright.' Sam tried to wriggle a little to ease the tension 'I ... argh this is hopeless.'

'Tell me bout it .... do you know what it's like being trapped in a cage with you?' Dean scoffed trying to ease some of Sam's tension.

'Dean if you can get out, go don't worry bout me.' Sam said grasping Dean's good hand, 'please Dean.'

'Please Dean. Oh how sickly sweet.' A high-pitched little girl's voice interrupted them, from between the bars of their cage the brothers stared up at the new body for Lilith. 'Isn't she cute?'

'You are one sick bitch you know that!'

'Hmm sticks and stones Dean, I've come to see if the two of you would like to play for a while.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

S—D

**Chapter Two: The night all hell broke loose again – literally!**

November 1st 2009

Angels Bluff, Missouri

S—D

Heavy, pendulous, clouds of black, purple and grey hues, hung over the small town of Angels Bluff Missouri like a funeral pall. The occasional lazy roll of thunder echoed somewhere in the distance, the sweet cloying smell of rain played on the atmosphere but the showers had yet started.

Another roll of thunder this time accompanied by a sharp flash of lightening illuminating the evening skyline. As another flash of lightening hit, the sky a sleek midnight black classic car rumbled into the car park of the Cloud Nine Motel just off the interstate.

Ten minutes later with a room booked and paid for the two occupants made a mad dash for the motel room, heavy drops of rain splattered on contact with whatever stood in their way.

'Ah man that was lucky.' Twenty-nine year old Dean Winchester grinned and shook his damp short hair at his brother, spraying him in a fine mist of rain.

'Dude!' Sam Winchester screwed his nose up at his brother and then with an evil grin forming leant forward and shook his much longer and much wetter hair directly in Dean's face making him splutter in indignation.

'You are so in for it now.' Dean groused as he stalked to the bathroom, 'I've got first shower.'

'Whatever dude.' Sam continued to laugh, 'I know, I know no hot water for me.'

'You won't know when Sam ...' Dean threatened and stifled a small giggle as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Sam sorted their bags and then set the laptop up on the small table making sure that he had the power supply connected, with a sigh he draped his long body onto the hard wooden chair and scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

'So where's your guard dog?' A very sarcastic female voice broke through Sam's reverie; jumping in shock, he stared up at the angry young woman standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

'Ruby what the ... what are you doing here?' Sam hissed his panicked gaze slid to the still closed bathroom door before he looked up at her again. 'Leave, before Dean comes out ... please.'

'How come you're not answering my calls Sam? I thought we had an agreement.' Ruby ignored his plea and continued to rant, her voice rising with her anger, 'I've waited long enough Sam we gotta get your training up to speed.'

'Please Ruby leave, I'm working things out with Dean and I don't need you to wreck things again.' Sam turned away from Ruby and stared down at the laptop, 'I'll ring when I can.'

'Yeah well I may not be there when you do.' Ruby sniffled, 'careful Sam I don't like being played.'

'Neither do I Ruby.' Sam answered evenly as he lifted his gaze and met hers directly, 'neither do I.'

Ruby opened her mouth to retort when she decided against it and suddenly disappeared, Sam slammed his fist against the table frustrated, and he hated being in the middle of his brother and well whatever Ruby was to him. Suddenly he got a glimpse of what it must have been like for Dean when Sam and their father were at each other's throats. 'Damn Dean how did you do it?' He mumbled, hearing the shower shut off Sam got up and made some coffee he had to do something, anything to keep his mind and hands busy.

'Coffee's on.' He called out huskily, 'am going out for dinner back soon.'

'What?' Dean yelled back but was, greeted with the slamming of the front door, 'Sammy?' Marching to the window he blinked out into the murkiness of the early evening to see Sam pull away in the impala, the smell of coffee brewing soon filled the air making Dean's mouth water. He shrugged slightly and went to get dressed guessing that Sam had gone for dinner.

Frowning slightly he noticed the laptop was still on with a webpage open, curiosity getting the better of him Dean sat down and started to check out what Sam was reading. Yawning, he was ready to close it, filing it under ultra-boring-geek-crap, when he noticed a small red smear on the corner of the tabletop, pushing his fingertip along it Dean realised that it was blood. The faintest stench of sulphur permeated the air and Dean's stomach clenched tightly.

He pushed away from the table, poured a cup of coffee and started to prowl around the room, impatiently waiting for Sam to come back.

'Where the fuck have you been?' Dean demanded when Sam finally let himself into the motel room, two bags of food balanced precariously while he unlocked the door.

'Dinner run ... why? What's wrong?' Sam asked feeling his anxiety rise at the sight of his agitated brother, _damn it Ruby what have you done?_

'Is that all huh?' Dean demanded slamming his coffee cup on the sink he stalked over to his younger brother and grabbed at his hands to inspect the knuckles ignoring the food that threatened to fall onto the already filthy puce coloured carpet.

'Dean what's wrong?' Sam asked again, he managed to deposit the food on the bench and turn to face his brother, without another thought he allowed Dean to inspect the small cuts and bruise on the knuckles of his left hand.

'Care to let me in on it?' Dean hissed, 'we get visitors while I was in the shower?'

'Dean ...'

'Well Sammy? Who did you go and meet?'

'No one, geeze Dean take a chill pill, I went to get us dinner.'

'Oh I see and you just bust your knuckles up getting tacos?'

'No I banged my hand on the table.'

'Uhhuh and the sulphur traces?' Dean honed in with his trump card, 'care to explain?'

Confused, Sam stared at his brother, and then it hit him, 'Ruby was here.' He said quickly knowing that it was going to cause him all sorts of hurts if he denied it.

'She was here?' Dean repeated, thrown a little with Sam openly admitting it.

'Yeah, but I told her to go, and she did.'

'Just like that?'

'Just like that ... what else do you want me to say Dean?' Sam asked his tone quickly reverting to his 'tired-sounding-trying-to-appease-Dean tone.'

'What exactly did she want and when were you going to tell me?' Dean demanded not willing to let go of his annoyance just yet, he wasn't sure why he got so angry so quickly but there was something about that demon that rubbed him the wrong way and back again.

'She wanted to know why I haven't answered her calls or gotten in contact.' Sam sighed and then turned to busy himself with dishing up their meals.

'And that's it?'

'That's it.' Sam sighed, 'so you want hot salsa on your taco?'

'You're not hiding?'

'Dude what else can I tell you?' Sam finally felt his own anger rising, 'she came, I told her to go and she left that's it.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'So we gonna eat or what?' Dean rubbed his hands together and dodged the corn chip flying towards him.

S—D

'Samuel Winchester.' The deep voice of Uriel woke Sam from his sleep, or rather brought him into the dreamscape that he could easily communicate with the humans, as distasteful as he found it.

'Uriel?' Sam blinked, he looked back into the room and saw Dean and his own body still sleeping soundly, 'so dream-walking? Bit rude isn't it?'

'I don't have time for your ... pitiful banter.' Uriel sniffed and pointedly looked down at Sam, 'I have your instructions I am not going to repeat myself so pay attention.'

'Why? Why would I have to listen to you?' Sam rankled at the patronising tone Uriel used, 'where's Castiel?'

'I'm right here Sam.' Sam turned and stared at the weather-beaten looking Angel, 'so this must be important if I get a visit from both of you.'

'Sam this isn't what you think.' Castiel wanted to break the news carefully but he sensed Uriel's unusual eagerness. 'This is a warning.'

'What? I'm not using my powers, what else do you want from me?' Sam cried out, he was so tired trying to please all of them, including Dean at this point.

'Calm down Sam, we have news that Lilith is going to attempt the last seal within the next week.' Castiel explained calmly, 'you need to know this because she is going to go after Dean.'

'What else?' Sam asked his voice tight and caught in his throat, once again, he stared down at Dean's sleeping form, and he had only just gotten him back.

'This is a waste of time,' Uriel broke in impatiently, 'you are to prevent Lilith from opening the last seal, no matter what you see or hear.'

'What does that mean?' Sam looked at each Angel in return, 'what do you mean?'

'It means that both of your lives and souls hang on your decision Samuel do you need me to write it down?'

'You have to protect Dean ... he is the key but you are the lock.' Castiel said mysteriously.

'You choose Dean ... the seal is broken – you choose the seal ... Dean is dead.' Uriel said almost gleefully. He wanted to add a 'win-win' situation but at the look on Castiel's face, he decided against it.

'So this is it?' Sam asked incredulously, 'and exactly how am I expected to do this? If I can't use the powers?'

'The way will be made clear to you at the time Sam; it is not for us to tell you that.' Castiel explained patiently, 'we will be there to fight at your side should things not ...'

'Should you fail, which is probably what will happen you are afterall, a pathetic mud-monkey ...'

'Uriel enough.' Castiel scolded his counterpart; he had hoped to gain Sam's trust enough so that the younger Winchester wouldn't ask too many questions and be eager instead to show his blind faith. 'We need you to do this Sam.'

'Why me? I mean let's face it I'm not exactly flavour of the month with you guys, that's what you keep telling me. Now what? You want me to protect Dean and to stop the last seal being broken by what or rather how?' Sam looked at the two angels as the realisation dawned on him, 'you want me to use my powers?' He spat the question out angrily, 'after getting all the grief and lectures and threats you want me to turn around and use my powers?'

'Sam it is a bigger picture than what you can see.'

'I can see a long way thanks all the same.' Sam spat out his answer, 'I'll do what you want but not for you, I'm doing this for Dean.'

'He must not know of this conversation Sam.'

'Now you want me to keep secrets from Dean? Oh this just gets better!'

'Sam calm down please.' Castiel glared over at Uriel who grinned smugly almost gleefully, he was enjoying this a little too much.

'We will be in touch with more intel, please keep an eye on your brother until then.' Castiel said as he disappeared, Uriel stepped closer to Sam and stared at him with a look of utter contempt.

'Your brother is collateral damage Samuel just like you are, as I have said to you before as soon as you are no longer useful ...' He left the threat hang in the air as he too disappeared and Sam woke. He sat up and stared around the room until he realised where he was again, he tried to calm his breathing before he woke Dean but it didn't work. Silently he slipped out of bed and fled to the bathroom. With shaking hands, he splashed cold water on his face as the words of the Angels came back to him, ending with Uriel's barely concealed threat.

S—D

Sam paced in front of the library chewing down his thumbnail until he started to nibble the quick, wincing when he tasted the coppery taste of blood, Sam checked his watch again, and then his cell phone and then stared up at the stormy sky as though he looked for some sort of divine inspiration.

'Where are you Dean?' He muttered aloud as he pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck and stared down the street, Angel's Bluff had a total population of 989, a small town where everyone knew each other, barely any crime and children played freely: a demonic paradise.

After waiting for his brother, Sam heaved a sigh and decided to start walking back to the motel, he passed the time while he walked by thinking of different ways he was going to pay Dean back for making him walk with another storm on the horizon.

As the heavy clouds suddenly burst, delivering a chilly deluge of rain on those trapped outside; Sam cursed and started to jog along the road, his backpack slapping his back with a wet sloppy whack adding to his misery and growing anger. If Dean was safe, warm and dry in the motel room, he was gonna kill him.

The sight of the impala still parked outside their room almost did it for Sam as he sprinted the last few feet coming to a squelching, skidding stop, unlocking the door with a sarcastic barb ready to fire Sam stepped inside the room and froze.

'Dean?' He whispered not daring to call out louder, 'Dean?' The room was in tatters, the beds broken and upended, their clothing strewn around haphazardly as though someone was looking for something specific hidden in their bags. What made Sam feel so sick and horrified though was the sight of fresh blood smeared over everything. The thick cloying smell nauseating but mixed with the sulphur it was poisonous.

'She has him.' Castiel said as he appeared in front of Sam's trembling figure, 'Sam?'

'She ... there's so much blood Castiel ... I was too late.'

'What happened? You were told to look after ...'

'We ahh were researching and Dean insisted on returning to the motel room while I finished up at the library, he wanted to find a particular entry in dad's journal. By the time I was ready to go, he was already gone. I waited for him he should have only been ten minutes.'

'Sam ...'

'He should have been only ten minutes.' Sam repeated his eyes glassy and unfocused, 'I waited for twenty minutes, twice as long as ... and then I ran, I ran the way back.' Sam blinked and looked up at the look of compassion on the Angel's face, 'I was too late.'

'This is where to go Sam, hurry you don't have much time.' Castiel touched Sam's forehead imprinting the directions in his mind, 'I will meet you there.'

'Castiel ... is he?'

'Alive?'

'Yeah, is he?'

'As far as I can tell yes he is.' Castiel said as he laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and then disappeared. Visibly shaking himself Sam locked the door behind him and sped off in the impala, the directions so clear in his mind.

S—D

Dean rummaged through his duffle bag until he found their father's journal; he couldn't believe that they didn't take it with them to begin with. Whistling softly he grabbed his leather jacket and went to leave when the door swung open violently sending him sprawling across the room, stunned he lay there for a few seconds before he tried to stand. 'Now, now Dean you can't run off I wanna play.' A young girl of about ten years of age stood over him, with long blond hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons and wearing a dress of white with tiny red rosettes stitched across the bodice. 'I been looking for you, I wanna play.'

'Sorry but I can't play today I gotta get going.' Dean gasped breathlessly as the little girl waggled her fingers over his throat. 'Places to go, people to see.'

'You're gonna make me mad Deanie.'

'Can't play with you today Lilith, try again in the next millennia.'

'You no fair Deanie.' Lilith pouted, 'now you gotta be punished.' Two men with black eyes and faces devoid of emotion appeared either side of Dean. With no time to register what was happening, the men had Dean's hands bound behind his back, one of them held him down while the other ripped his clothes baring his abdomen.

'Ooohh youse pretty Deanie.' Lilith cooed clapping her hands with glee, 'I likes this game.'

'Go back to hell bitch.' Dean ground out as his throat continued to close up, stifling his breath in his chest.

'Ooohh make him bleed.' Lilith ordered happily.

S—D

Sam hid the impala as best as he could and then took off running through the forest, ignoring the whipping of tree branches against his exposed skin, his breath exploding as he kept increasing his speed, his need to save Dean overriding anything else. The colt nestled between his lower back and jeans waistband, the demon-killing knife safe in a sheath on his belt, his pockets held salt and a flask of holy water, a rosary in the pocket closest to his tattooed chest and in his hand he gripped the sawn-off shotgun filled with salt rounds. His berserker rush hampered slightly by the brush and undergrowth soon brought him bursting through to the clearing. An innocuous clearing, with naturally fallen logs and leaves covering the forest floor. A large boulder stood out, unnatural in the setting, thick chains crisscrossed over the prisoner trapped on it seemingly unconscious. Hopefully not dead.

'Dean!' Sam called out as he slowed his approach to a long stride covering the last of the distance. His focus fixed solely on Dean; Sam failed to notice the possessed men hiding along the tree-line. He failed to notice the strange tablet shaped rock lying on the ground at the feet of the prisoner. All he could see was the prisoner, his beloved older brother. As he grew closer, he could see the horrific brand burnt into Dean's stomach muscles and flesh, a horned goat's head in the centre of a pentagram.

'Oh God Dean.' He murmured as he came to a stop on the right-hand side of the boulder, he dropped the shotgun and started to work on the chains holding his brother captive.

'Ooohh Sammy, you wanna play too?' A young girl lisped slightly as she skipped up to Sam, 'Deanie don't wanna play anymore.'

'Leave him alone you bitch.' Sam ground out as he stared down at the small girl, the thought of how he was going to do this running through his mind.

'Ooohh you said a swear word.' Lilith chided him, 'you're a bad boy.'

'Let the girl go Lilith.' Sam said as he tried to lead the possessed girl away from Dean but he soon backed into a physical barricade. His fingers sought out the knife and with deadly accuracy he sliced through the throats of two of the men, he refused to look at them as they fell away dead, their sightless eyes fixed on him in horror. Swallowing down on the rising bile, and with a heaving chest Sam turned his attention to Lilith, he started to chant in Latin in an attempt at exorcism when movement just outside his peripheral vision broke his concentration, 'Ruby?'

'Sorry Sammy you had your chance.' The brunette demon shrugged as she lounged against a tree, 'Lilith had a better offer.'

'You set me up?'

'Well a girl has to look after herself.' Ruby gave him a half-smile and a knowing wink. Sam forced himself to return all of his attention to Lilith, he silently prayed that he did not misread the signals from Ruby, he gasped audibly as he felt a burning pain in his side, looking down he saw a short blade driven into his body to the hilt, dropping his own knife as he felt his left arm go numb.

Swallowing deeply Sam pulled himself up to his full height, pushed the pain and numbness to the back of his mind and concentrated on Lilith. He raised a shaking right hand and started to concentrate on exorcising the demon, blood ran freely from his nose and ears as the pressure built in his head, he felt more than saw another attack and with a flick of his wrist sent the danger sprawling against the wall, leaving Ruby to clean up. His knees buckled as he pushed his entire being to remove the demon from the little girl.

S—D

Unable to move, Dean could only watch in mute horror as Sam burst through the tree line and came into view. His younger brother looked pale and panicked but unhurt; Dean felt a small twinge of relief. He so desperately wanted to warn his brother but the little bitch did something to him, after she branded him and forced this burning liquid down his throat, she had them chain him to this rock, his back stretched painfully over the rough surface, his hands and feet pulled tightly and fixed to stakes in the earth.

He watched in growing horror as they started to attack Sam, at first, he used the knife, but then Ruby showed up; unable to warn Sam he screamed on the inside. He virtually felt the knife slide into Sam's side, sharing the burning pain with his sibling, and then Sam rocked, like a God he rocked; he fought off demonised humans, kept his footing and attempted to exorcise Lilith, all of the while trying desperately to save the little girl.

Blood ran from Sam's nose and ears as the strain and pressure grew exponentially until a blood vessel burst in Sam's eye and he cried tears of blood. _'No Sam._' He cried out silently. _'No!'_

S—D

Sam dropped to his knees as he forced the smoke from the frail little body, only a little more and ... suddenly the little girl's head snapped back as the smoke fled the body finding a corpse ready to inhabit. It was an adult male and it felt disgusting but it would do the job for now. In one fluid movement, she/he picked up Sam's knife and wrapped a strong arm around the young hunter's throat while the other drove the blade through his spinal cord, in the exact same place where Jake stabbed Sam not even two years ago.

Gasping for breath, Sam felt rather than saw the arrival of the Angels, he felt his body become weightless, pain-free and numb as he started to tumble to the ground. He blinked owlishly and locked gazes with Dean. _Dean's alive_.

He didn't quite feel the arms holding him and to be honest he cannot quite say how he knew then but Sam looked up and smiled at the face of Castiel, at the face of an Angel.

S—D

County Hospital

Angel's Bluff, Missouri

November 5th 2009

Castiel stood over his two charges and wondered where everything went so wrong. Both of the Winchester brothers lay unconscious fighting for their mortal lives and immortal souls in a hospital. The last seal broken, and Lucifer and Lilith now walked on the earth.

Uriel suffered their father's wrath and never permitted to go near the Winchester brothers again. The war had started and it should never have happened. Castiel gave Sam the co-ordinates and directions, he was there in plenty of time, and the fight Sam waged was a good fight, a true fight. He was winning but then it span out of control, Castiel and his brothers arrived too late, something that he still fought to understand, the clean up was almost anti-climatic. He knew that he owed the brothers an explanation on why Lilith was, allowed to spill Sam's blood to finish opening the seal, and why she was able to escape with barely a scratch. Most of the humans who died were already dead, corpses reanimated for the soul purpose of becoming mindless soldiers.

'I am so sorry Dean.' Castiel muttered the words as he prepared to leave.

'Not me you should be saying that too.' Dean replied his voice heavy and raspy with the abuse of the poison and disuse.

'I ... know.' Castiel cast a lidded-gaze towards Sam's bed, 'he will survive Dean.'

'Nice to know.' Dean pulled himself up in the bed a little higher and turned to face Sam, 'he has too, why Cass?'

'Why?'

'Why did you let him use his powers like that?' Dean asked his serious gaze boring into the angelically-inhabited mind. 'After all of the threats and accusations about Sam going evil why?'

'We do not question the Father's commands.' Castiel answered with an elegant Gallic shrug.

'So not an answer.' Dean muttered.

'I am sorry Dean for all that is worth, you and Sam will never have to deal with Uriel again though.'

'Sometime in the future you and me ... we're gonna talk about what really went down.' Dean yawned as he fell asleep once again.

S—D

Sam stared up at the doctor impassively; he had barely spoken since awakening in the hospital, his brother and current roommate the only person he wanted to speak too. Even the 'uncle' Bobby Singer was on the receiving end of short mono-syllabic answers or angry, frustrated comments that were easily deflected and forgotten.

He watched angrily as they allowed Dean to go home from the hospital, healed, whole and healthy, the demonic brand now just a faded scar thanks to Castiel.

But for Sam it was a different thing all together. His body bore the scars, angry puckered and numerous, a physical calendar of the coming of Lucifer. The worst, all though relatively small in comparison, was the most devastating of all. This time there were no deals, no resurrections nothing to take the damage away. The Angels unable to heal Sam's life-threatening injuries passed the point of reclaiming his life, had to leave the visible damage, Sam had to learn to live with the fallout.

Perhaps this was to be his penance, for the dalliances with his powers and flirtations with evil? His penance for receiving the tainted blood as a baby. Penance for the sins of his parents.

'Did you hear what I said Sam?' Doctor Pointer asked again, barely concealing his impatience with his patient.

'Yeah I did.' Sam replied softly turning his head away from the prying eyes of the others, he couldn't stand to see the pity anymore. 'When can I get out of here?'

'Sam ... you have to understand the kind of injury to have sustained.'

'I understand Doc, my spine was severed, I have no feeling below my waist and will never walk again, that about cover it all? I gotta piss in a bag, probably never have sex again and will be spending the rest of my life stuck in a wheelchair. So what else can you do for me?'

'You need to learn how to ... deal for one Sam.' the doctor almost snapped but pulled back when he saw the thunderous look on Dean's face, he had already been on the receiving end of Dean's temper when it came to Sam, he did not want to experience that again in this lifetime.

'How about we take him home and get his records transferred to the local hospital?' Bobby asked, 'I can arrange it for Sam to go as an outpatient?'

'Give it another two days here, once you are free of your drainage tubes, no sign of further infection and are coping moderately well in the chair then, then if you still want to I will transfer you to your local hospital.'

'Gee thanks Doc.'

Doctor Pointer nodded and with a glance at Dean, he left his patient knowing that the older brother will follow him out. Sure enough a couple of seconds later Dean appeared, 'So Doc what's really going on with my brother?'

'Physically he is improving there is no question about that.'

'But?'

'Emotionally, I am worried about Sam ... he is not coping at all, outwardly he might think that he is but, I am worried that he will become even more depressed which will hamper his recovery in the long run.

'What do you suggest?'

'Therapy.' The doctor put his hand up before Dean could fire off reasons why not, 'please listen to me Dean, you're both amazing the way you have survived a horrific ordeal, but depression is a major problem especially with someone like your brother. Healthy, physically strong and active, highly intelligent and now finds himself with a severe spinal trauma. He's facing the rest of his life in a wheelchair, at best perhaps with a lot of work the use of a walking frame may help him. Frankly, I would be more worried if he doesn't suffer some sort of depression however, the deeper the depression and denial the harder it will be for Sam to accept what happened to him.'

'Wow did you say all of that without a breath?' Dean grinned but then sobered immediately he knew what the doctor was saying, but how can he convince Sam?

S—D

Sam sat stoically in the impala, Dean was already out of the car and wrestling his new wheelchair out of the backseat, he stared up at Bobby's house and noticed the brand new ramps leading up to the wooden veranda. Brand new doesn't suit Bobby's house or Bobby, it just didn't look right.

'And it's all my fault.' Sam muttered as he swiped away the tears, and winced with the ever-present pressure headache, his reading glasses sat in their case in the bottom of his duffle. Another reminder of what that day had cost Sam.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**CHAPTER THREE: Nothing is as easy as it seems; especially for a Winchester!**

Present Time:

Bobby opened his eyes and met Janice's worried stare, 'what you looking at woman?' he grumbled but there was no heat behind his words, actually if he was honest with himself; he liked having the woman worry about him.

'A stupid old man who should know better.' Janice smiled warmly, 'how are you feeling?'

'Like I've been run over by a semi ... twice.'

'Want me to get Ethan?'

'No, no just argh, Sam and Dean?'

'No sign of them.'

'Dammit, I gotta git going.' Bobby tried to sit up but was stopped by two annoying things, one was the sharp pain, and dizziness that assailed him the other was a rather warm hand and pretty face. 'What?'

'Lie back down and let me finish patching you up.' Janice gently ran a warm rag over his face, wincing when she saw his involuntary flinch, 'sorry.'

'Ah had worse.' Bobby relaxed under the tender ministrations, 'thanks Janice.'

'Well, well the great Bobby Singer thanking me ... my pleasure Bobby honestly.'

'Bobby we got some intel on Lilith.' An excited sounding Pete Munro burst into the room breaking the quiet moment between Bobby and Janice. At seventeen Pete Munro witnessed the possession of his father, who brutally murdered his mother and older brother; leaving Pete, his twin sister Penny and younger brother Danny barely alive. With the threat of CPS breaking the remaining siblings up, Ethan took them in, now two years later, Pete is a full time hunter, Penny works as a nurse with Ethan and Danny is in his last year of high school with the intentions of hunting with Pete when he graduates.

'Calm down kiddo and tell me whatcha talking about.' Bobby tried not to grin at Pete's enthusiasm, he reminds him so much of a younger Dean.

'A kid fitting the description of Lilith's latest meat-suit was reported missing by her parents, the same day that kid was spotted at the old mill ruins.'

'Interesting, and how did you come by this intel?'

'A pretty young police officer ...' Pete gave Bobby a wink and had a shit-eating grin on his face, 'Carmen told me that they are searching the entire town to find Katrina King aged seven years of age, the little girl is a severe asthmatic and doesn't have her medication on her.'

'Oh no.' Janice cried out with her hand over her mouth.

'And this pretty young police officer tell you anything else?' The similarities with Dean and Pete were not lost on Bobby whatsoever.

'Yeah her phone number.' Pete waggled his eyebrows but then sobered very quickly, 'we are did a quick drive by the mill.'

'and?'

'and there's definitely signs of activity, we saw at least six men moving around the ruins and evidence of ... traces of sulphur so we thought we had better hightail it back here and get back up.' Pete finished breathlessly and then looked at Bobby with a hopeful look on his face.

'Good work Pete.' Bobby said after a few beats of silence.

'Thanks Bobby.' The young man beamed, 'Ethan said that he'll pull the troops together in the main room.'

'No problems ... Pete was there any sign at all that ...'

'Sorry Bobby nothing, no sign of Dean or Sam at all.'

S—D

The Mill Ruins:

The empty cage, stained with blood, sat amongst the ruins like an altar for some sadistic sacrifice. The occupants, now hung from large hooks suspended from the roof, or rather what remained of the roof.

'De?' Sam tried to lift his head but the pain was so intense he left it resting on his chest, 'De?'

'Fuckin' bitch!' Dean yelled, or rather thought that he had yelled, it sounded more like a pitiful whimper. 'Sammy?'

'Can't ... doesn't hurt.' Sam let out a choked chuckle.

'Damn it, just hang in there Sammy.'

'Yeah not much else to do.' Sam managed to lift his head enough to look at his brother, 'you look like shit.'

'Same back at ya.' Dean tried to grin but it turned out more like a grimace, his entire left side felt like it was on fire, he could feel the wetness of blood trickling down his arm and couldn't do a thing about it. 'Damn it got an itch.'

'Ew you two are so dirty.' Lilith skipped up to her two prisoners and stared at them thoughtfully, 'we's gotta clean you up, we've got a special guest coming for dinner tonight.'

'Thanks but think we'll pass.' Dean ground out.

'Why? You two are going to be the main course.' Lilith clapped her hands happily, 'mmm tasty.'

Sam stared at the little girl, concentrated solely on her and tuned out everything else, he had to stay focused while she was busy taunting Dean. It was the only chance Sam had, the fogginess in his mind had finally lifted, and he could feel his powers ever so slowly rise in him again.

The blood dripped down his upper lip, mingling with the dried blood already crusted at the corners of his mouth and along the deep split on his lower lip. He inhaled through his mouth, with his nose broken it was the only way. He could feel the power shudder through him and explode into a display worthy of any pyrotechnic display.

_Sammy?_ Dean wanted so badly to risk a glance at his brother but knew deep down that the only thing he could do to help was to keep Lilith's limited attention span on him and let his brother do his thing. 'So dinner huh? If it's formal then we got a problem, aint got a tux.'

'Oh don't worry Dean you won't need to wear ... a silly tux.' Lilith giggled and clapped her hands, 'silly Deanie ... but you do need to clean up.'

'Ah gee well we can't come to dinner coz we're a little hung up.' Dean watched as Lilith's face started to contort a look of fear mixed with disbelief on her little face.

'No fair Sammy.' She screamed stamping her little foot. 'No fair.' Sam continued to concentrate, he focussed on pulling the smoke out of the little girl, nothing else, and no one else entered into his thoughts. The pain in his head became excruciating as the blood flowed freely from his nose now, once again he burst a small vessel in his left eye, and his tears soon turned crimson.

'No, no, no.' Lilith cried out as the smoke started to slide out of her, like a incorporeal snake slithering out of the small girl. Dean held his breath and stared at the sight in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to look at Sam in case he broke his brother's concentration.

As his strength waned, Sam tried to gather what was left of his ragged mind together so he could do one last thing to redeem himself before he died: Send Lilith back to hell.

A flash of lightening filled the ruins with an unholy silvery light, before everything was plunged in complete darkness.

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

South Dakota

2nd December 2009

'Bobby I'm more than worried bout Sammy,' Dean started as he pulled at the label of his beer, 'he's slowly killing himself and I don't know what to do to stop him.'

'You're doing the best thing, you're there for him,' Bobby said but he knew that his words were hollow, he was feeling just like Dean, it was becoming hopeless.

'He won't do anything, no therapy nothing.' Dean drained his drink and dropped the bottle at his feet, 'maybe the doc was right.'

'What do ya mean by that?'

'Maybe Sammy should talk to someone?' Dean ran his hand over his face and stared over at the closest to a father he would ever have now.

'Give him a little more time Dean, I dunno maybe there's one little thing we could work with him ...'

'What?'

'Developing his powers.' Bobby said slowly and watched Dean closely waiting for an explosion of temper, but instead all he heard was a resigned sigh.

'Maybe it might ... at least then we won't have to worry bout that little bitch.'

'Where is Sam?'

'Where he is every day,' Dean sighed, 'in the bedroom.'

'He aint comin' out at all?'

'Nope only for meals and bathroom ... so how we gonna do it?'

'Full on attack.' Bobby grinned and slapped Dean's shoulder, 'no time like the present.'

'Lead on Obi One.'

Going inside the two hunters went directly to Sam's new bedroom, well bedroom for Sam and study for Bobby. They found the youngest Winchester lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

'So Sam finished counting the cracks?' Dean quipped as he perched himself on the edge of Sam's bed.

'Huh? What?' Sam blinked at his brother, he was lost in thought so deeply that he didn't hear either Bobby or Dean come in. He pulled his glasses off and shoved them under his pillow in embarrassment. 'What's wrong?'

'Funny you should ask that Sammy,' Dean glanced at Bobby and then back at his brother, 'you see Bobby and me have been talking.'

'And?' A deep pit started to form in Sam's stomach.

'We're gonna help you.' Bobby finished for Dean as he wheeled Sam's wheelchair closer to the bed. Sam eyed the hateful object with a venomous stare and then took a deep breath when he realised that Bobby and Dean were serious.

'What the? What are you two talking about?'

'Time to get to work Sammy.' Dean said as he pulled the blankets back revealing Sam's track-pants covered legs, his breathing hitched slightly when he saw just how wasted they were becoming.

'On what?' Sam tried to reach down for the blankets but Dean held them out of his reach.

'Sorry Sammy but this is for your own good.' Dean gently lifted Sam's legs to the side of the bed while Bobby braced his upper body.

'Dean please stop.' Sam cried out horrified.

'Firstly we're gonna get you cleaned up ... big time kiddo.' Bobby said ignoring Sam's indignation.

'and then we're gonna make sure you get something substantial to eat.' Dean continued

'before we get to work on expanding that gift of yours.'

'What?' Sam stared at the other two like they had suddenly lost their minds, 'you know that I'm not ...'

'Null and void dude, Uriel saw to that,' Dean said, 'so we're gonna help you get fit.'

'Plus we're gonna do your therapy with ya if you like it or not.' Bobby said patting Sam's shoulder as he and Dean finished settling the youngest of them in his wheelchair.

'time to start living again.' Dean said as he crouched down in front of Sam. 'Time to start learning some new tricks.'

'We are so not going to Vegas.' Sam managed to grin, 'thanks guys.'

S—D

Present Day:

Bobby waited impatiently for Pete to return, they had decided on an all out assault on the mill, hoping to catch the demons unaware. He rubbed his aching leg and wished he had taken Ethan up on his offer of strong pain meds before he had left.

'You alright old friend?' Jim asked staring at Bobby with a clear look of concern.

'Yeah, yeah just getting' tired.' Bobby replied, 'looks like we're going in.' he added when he saw Pete give the signal.

The attack was short and bloody, six demons destroyed but no sign of Lucifer or Lilith, as they searched the ruins Bobby's heart started to sink there was no sign of the boys.

'Over here.' A lone voice startled the hunter as he looked up in shock. The mill once a thriving business was now only a shell of a building; walls crumbled around them, large ravenous holes in the floor waited for the unsuspecting to fall into them.

A cold wind surrounded them as Bobby and Jim made their way across the yard and into the largest of the buildings still intact.

'Oh my Lord.' Jim breathed as he took in the sight before them.

'Boys?' Bobby whispered unable to voice anything else as he stepped closer to the two young men hanging from large hooks, the two bodies littered with bruises, cuts, and burns were barely recognisable. 'Ah shit.'

With innate tenderness Bobby held Dean as Pete climbed up to release the hook, carefully he laid him down on the floor mindful of his injuries; while Jim tended to Dean Bobby went to Sam, but stopped when he saw the bloody tracks trailing down Sam's face, the sheer whiteness of the flesh under the crimson ribbons of blood his stomach roiled and he had to fight not to gag and throw up.

'Bobby?' Pete called he was ready to release the hook.

'Yeah, yeah ready here.' Bobby wrapped his arms under Sam's arms and around his chest stepping backwards he took the younger man's weight, staggering slightly with his injured leg he managed to lower Sam down next to his brother.

'Are they?' Pete asked breathlessly as he dropped from the last rung down to the ground.

'They're alive but ...' Jim shook his head and looked up a the others, 'we need Ethan.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Author's Note 2:** I would also just like to apologise for not answering reviews, I appreciate each and every one, I save them to my own files as well as here on FF. Life is just so hectic for me that I am having trouble just keeping up with updates and figure that they are more important than anything else. So here is a big {{{{{HUGS}}}}}} to all of my reviewers and {{{{HUGS}}}} to those who like to read and lurk, your presence is just as appreciated.

**Chapter Four: Who's afraid of the big bad Winchester?**

S—D

Present Day:

Bobby yawned, scratched at his beard, shifted his cap on his head before he stood and stretched for the last week he sat in vigil between the beds of the Winchester brothers.

It was all too familiar to him, not that long ago he watched over the brothers, as Sam fought back from having his back broken and Dean from the life-threatening internal injuries he had sustained before Sam had arrived.

Seven days had passed since they found the boys in the old mill, seven days since they once again prayed while Ethan worked on his boys. 'Sorry Johnny but they are mine now, maybe not by birth but mine just the same.' He muttered while he absently scratched at his injured leg and tried to get comfortable once again.

'Stubborn men and their stubborn ways.' He heard a woman's voice behind him, a small smile graced his craggy features, 'don't know what to do for their own good.'

'Mornin' Janice.' He turned slightly and looked up at the nurse, 'you sound nice and happy.'

'Ha! I'll be happy when you stay off that leg and these boys stay out of trouble for two minutes.' Janice huffed without any heat in her voice. 'How they doing?'

'M'fine.' Dean mumbled sleepily, 'what?'

'Nice to see yer awake so I can whack yer on the side of yer head yer great eedjit.' Bobby groused, 'and that brother of yours.'

'Sammy?'

'He's right next to yer.' Bobby moved slightly to give Dean an unimpeded view of his brother.

'How?'

'Ethan will be here soon, how bout you son?' Bobby laid a gentle hand on Dean's arm and squeezed it slightly, 'you two gave us a helluva scare.'

'Bobby ... Sammy he – he.' Dean winced as pain coursed through him, 'fuck Bobby.'

'Janice where's that Ethan?' Bobby yelled, 'Ethan!'

'Here, I'm here what's wrong?' Ethan hurried into the room and skidded to a stop when he saw Dean awake, 'how you doin' there Dean?'

'He's in pain how do ya think he's doing?' Bobby moved out of the young doctor's way but in the process he banged his leg on the end of the bed and let lose with a string of cusses before he realised that Janice was still standing behind him.

'Okay now you have that out of your system, you old coot come on and I'll get you something for that leg.'

'Give over woman.' Bobby frowned but willingly took Janice's offered arm, 'I aint no invalid.'

Dean watched Bobby and Janice leave while Ethan injected some pain relief into the IV port. 'So Dean how's the pain level?'

'Fine.'

'Honestly?'

'Ah bout a twelve.' Dean grudgingly admitted, 'ahh but that's making it feel better.' He sighed as he felt the drugs attack his pain.

'Now let's see to those new surgical scars of yours.' Ethan noticed that Dean's gaze kept flickering to Sam and smiled at his patient, 'want to hear about Sam first?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked up at the doctor, was he really getting that predictable? 'Ah yeah thanks doc how is he?' He asked sheepishly.

'We stitched up all of the welts, treated his burns, and repaired the tear in his shoulder, but ...'

'But what doc? What are you?'

'I'm worried about the headaches, he burst the blood vessels in both eyes this time I need to send him for an MRI but ... it's just too risky you've both got ... worse now than when the FBI were after you.'

'Yeah I know, especially since Sammy was able to send Lilith packing.' Dean glanced over at his still sleeping brother, taking in the gauntness of his face, the dark smudges that had taken up permanent residence under Sam's eyes and the thick bandage swathed around his left shoulder. 'He's gonna be pissed when he finds out that he can't wheel himself around.'

'Dean ... there ahh ... there were some other problems we found with Sam's spine.'

'Ethan?'

'There's considerable swelling just above his original injury site.' Ethan said with a heavy heart, 'it's pressing ...'

'Out with it doc.'

'I am hopeful that when it settles nothing will happen and he'll be fine but, at the moment Sam probably has little or no feeling from his neck down.'

S—D

County Hospital

Angel's Bluff, Missouri

November 8th 2009

Sam laid in his hospital bed, relieved finally to be able to lie on his back for short periods of time. He took a deep shuddering breath, and turned to look at his older brother, Dean was asleep, but moving restlessly, a soft moan slipped from his dried and cracked lips.

'Dean?' Sam whispered recognising the signs, the small tells of Dean's, the ones that show just how bad the nightmare is for him. 'Dean?' A tight lump in Sam's throat made it hard for him to swallow, desperate to console his sibling, Sam pulled his unresponsive body up the bed, his arms shaking with the effort as he managed to sit up. Not willing to rest or to take a calming breath, Sam dragged one dead leg at a time over the edge until he could brace himself on the side of the bed. 'Dean?'

Turning stiffly Sam found his wheelchair sitting where he had discarded it the day before when the therapists brought it to him to try and use.

'No Sammy.' Dean's cry was so filled with anguish it broke Sam's heart and he reached for his chair, his fingertips grazed the handle. Off balance Sam toppled face first to the floor.

'Boys?' Bobby pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room, as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, his gaze finally rested on Dean's restless form as he writhed through another nightmare. He quickly glanced over at Sam's bed and cussed under his breath when he saw it was empty, 'what the hell is going on?'

He stepped closer to both beds when a tiny movement caught his eye making him look down, 'ah no Sam?' He gasped, simultaneously he pressed the call button and dropped to his knees next to the fallen young man. 'Sammy?'

A heart wrenching cry from the occupied bed had Bobby feeling like he was literally splitting in two. 'What do I do now? Someone tell me coz I swear I'm about to lose it.' He mumbled as he pressed trembling fingers to Sam's throat and felt for the nice strong pulse, 'damn it all to hell.'

'Mister Singer?' Nurse Tracy Westerly hurried into the room responding to the emergency buzzer, 'what's ... oh my?'

'Not sure what happened Tracy I came in and found him like this.' Bobby said succinctly, 'gonna need some help to git him back into bed.'

'If you brace his shoulders, I'll get his feet.' Tracy crouched down and steadied herself as she took a tight grip of Sam's feet. Firstly, they carefully rolled Sam onto his back and straightened his limbs, before Bobby and Tracy levered him up and back onto his bed.

'S'mmy?' Dean cried out, his eyes snapped open and he stared over at the other bed while he tried to control his erratic breathing. 'What's ... Sammy?'

'Stay put Dean,' Bobby grumbled going over to the older brother, 'let Tracy check him out.'

'What happened?'

'Not sure but looks like he face-planted the floor.'

'How? Sam can't move ... he's a – a Para...' Dean started to cough and choke as his lungs refused to let any oxygen in or out.

'You have to calm down Dean, please for your sake, for Sam's sake calm down.' Bobby coached the younger man hating to have to pull the Sam card but it seemed to be the only calmative that worked.

Tracy finished settling Sam back into his bed, she reconnected his IV into the cannula in the back of his hand, but this time she also replaced the electrode patches to monitor his heart rate and then she slipped the oxygen nasal cannula under his nostrils before raising the head of the bed slightly. After making sure that he looked comfortable Tracy pulled the railings back up and locked them into place, 'I'm just going to get Sam's doctor to give him a once over.' She said trying to sound reassuring.

'Is he alright?' Dean gasped out still unable to catch his breath properly. Tracy shook her head and placed the nasal cannula under Dean's nose and watched as his breathing immediately eased as fresh oxygen began to pump into his overworked lungs. 'Tracy?'

'The most troubling thing is that he hasn't woken yet, he may have hit his head harder than we realised, other than that he had a small split on his lower lip from where he caught it on his tooth, but I want the doctor to check him just in case.'

'How? How can he just climb out of bed like that?' Dean asked his gaze shifting from Tracy to Bobby, 'how?'

'Danged pure Winchester stubbornness, your daddy instilled into both of ya at a too early age ... aint nuthin can be done for it now.' Bobby grumbled with no heat in his teasing words, 'you were in the throes of a pretty nasty nightmare Dean.' Bobby said after Tracy went to find Sam's physician.

'Yeah I was huh?'

'So what was it about?' Bobby pressed, knowing from experience Dean would bottle it all up until the stress exploded in a fit of rage.

'Not much.' Dean suddenly found the covers on his bed very interesting, 'not ...'

'Dean Winchester do I hafta cuff yer head to bang some sense into ya?'

'I – I just can't get him out of my mind Bobby, the clearing. I so wanted to help but couldn't move. I watched as they tried to kill Sammy and couldn't even lift my little finger to help.' Bitterness dripped from Dean's words as his self-loathing reared its head for a split second before he clamped it down and shoved it back into the depths of his mind.

'De? Gotta help De.' Sam cried out rolling his head he slowly opened his eyes and stared miserably over at the other bed, 'Dean?'

'Right here Sammy ... what happened?' Dean pulled himself up enough to stare over at his baby brother.

'So what is going on in here?' Doctor Pointer breezed into the room closely followed by a gaggle of medical students and a harried looking nurse Tracy Westerly.

'What's with all the extra eyes doc?' Dean snarled, his opinion of the doctor treating his brother sliding down to the bottom rung, no, not low enough it slid down into the mud puddle under the ladder.

'These are my students,' the doctor said dismissively.

'Get them out.' Dean snarled his green eyes glittering dangerously with pent up emotions and anger, he was spoiling for a fight and set his sights on his prey.

'Now I assure you Dean that ...'

'No I assure you Doctor if you do not get them out of this room now, they will be scraping you off the floor.'

'There is no call for threats young man.'

'And there is no permission for me or my brother to be used for target practice for students, now get em out.'

The arrogant doctor stood staring at Dean for a moment longer before he dismissed the students to the hallway, and then he turned and ignored the older brother completely as he marched over to Sam's bed.

'So what have you done now young man?' the doctor demanded his spine stiffening when he felt a hand on his arm.

'Treat these boys with respect or you will be seeking treatment yerself got it?' Bobby spoke softly but firmly in the doctor's ear before taking up a post on the other side of the bed giving Dean a clear view of his brother and the doctor.

Doctor Pointer cleared his throat and tried again, this time he kept his tone of voice neutral while he examined Sam. 'Any pain?'

'No, except for another headache.' Sam mumbled wanting nothing more than to swipe the annoying hand away from his face.

'Well you don't need stitches for your lip, it'll be sore but that's all, now I do want to do a head CT just to make sure that you didn't ... that you didn't give yourself a head injury. Actually while you are there, I'll get them to do your spine as well, see how the healing is going.'

'My, my spine?' Sam blinked up at him with watery moss green eyes, 'why?'

'It's the easiest way to assess the healing process with the micro-surgery.'

'Fine.' Sam mumbled and turned his head slightly so he couldn't see anyone's eyes, he just wanted to block them all out.

S—D

Present Day:

'I'll be okay Dean.' Sam spoke so softly that it took a couple of seconds for Dean and Ethan to register the words.

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and tried to pull himself up a bit more, wincing at the pull on his stomach. 'Ah fuck it.'

'Dean please calm down.' Ethan counselled his friend before moving over to his other friend and patient. 'Now Sam how you doing?'

'M'tired,' Sam yawned, 'back hurts.'

'It hurts?' Ethan asked in shock, 'where Sam?'

'Between my shoulder blades,' the slightly slurred answer made Ethan smile, wha'?'

'That's actually good news Sam.' Ethan grinned widely and turned to Dean for a moment, 'Sam has feeling between his shoulder blades, I think we've averted a potential disaster.'

'What you two on about?' Sam slurred, blinking owlishly at his doctor and brother.

'You had swelling on the spine Sam, I was worried that it might impede your upper body movement.'

'Oh.' Sam yawned and let his eyes slide shut while he kept his gaze on Dean's face, 'that all?' He finished with a soft snore as sleep once more claimed him.

'Master of the Understatement he is.' Dean quipped shaking his head. 'So it really is a good sign?'

'Definitely, if he had no pain, no feeling then my earlier ... let's just say that someone is finally looking out for Sam.' Ethan sat on the edge of Dean's bed and scrutinised him carefully, 'talk to me Dean.'

'What?'

'What happened out there? You have to talk to someone so ...'

'We got ... it was a trap Ethan.' Dean looked up at his friend, his eyes filled with such sorrow and grief the forest green colouring shone almost black. 'The intel was corrupted, thank God Bobby ... he got out alright didn't he? I mean he says that he's okay but I saw the limp and just before when he hit his leg.'

'Bobby had a concussion and a bullet wound to his thigh.' Ethan answered preferring to keep everything honest and out in the open with the older Winchester brother after seeing first hand the aftermath lies and deception causes with Dean.

'But he-he's gonna be okay?' Dean asked sounding more like a small child than an adult, 'he's the closest thing we have to a father now.'

'He's fine, and in fact if Janice has her way ...' Ethan's cheeky response and grin brought Dean back from his funk for a brief moment, 'so it was a trap?'

'Ah yeah, dunno what happened the only thing ... Ethan I think that we have a mole in the ranks. Someone is feeding our intel to Lilith's minions. She knew exactly when to strike and what to do.'


	5. Chapter 5

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

S—D

Changes: Well they say that change is good for the soul, so there's a slight one here. I have decided to link my story Hate is a Four Letter Word, to this one. Now this is not a sequel as such but it will continue the story I started in Hate. If you haven't read Hate then it won't make much difference, but please feel free to go on and read it, I promise I'll be still here writing this one.

I will be introducing some of the original characters throughout this story and hopefully resolving not only one but two narratives. Having said that I hope that I haven't confused you as much as myself.

Okay nuff rambling let's get on with the story.

S—D

**Chapter Five: Ghosts of the Future Past.**

**Present Day:**

Dean sat by the open window, savouring the freshly brewed coffee, the warm breeze floating in and the sun shining on his still aching body. He glanced over at Sam who slept peacefully in his bed, lying on his right side and facing Dean. even in sleep he kept his big brother in 'sight'. Sipping his hot coffee Dean allowed himself a small sigh of relief and grinned, _safe again for now, Ethan had Sam's medical crisis downgraded this morning and I'm officially free to ... sit and watch Sammy. _The thought brought a rueful grin to his face, even Bobby was getting lucky these days something was definitely wrong with the cosmic order.

'Morning Dean.' Jim said as he came in and sat down at the table opposite Dean, setting his cup of tea in front of him. 'How's Sam doing?'

'Better, Ethan downgraded his crisis this morning, the swelling has just about gone and the pain is less.'

'That's wonderful news Dean one answer to our prayers.'

'What's wrong Jim?' Dean asked noticing the frown lines surrounding Jim's eyes and the way his gaze flittered from Sam to himself and back again.

'Dean?' Jim blinked and looked at the younger man he has known since he was a toddler, 'you know me too well don't you.'

'Yeah, now spill it preacher man remember confession is good for the soul!' Dean quipped cheekily.

'We just got some new intel, and well it's not good news.'

'Is there any other kind?'

'Dean, Lilith and her minions have new recruits...'

'Spit it out Jim.'

'Reports are coming in of a new group terrorising neighbouring towns and heading this way.'

'And?'

'I think we need to get you and Sam out of here fast.'

'Jim you're not making sense.'

'That stunt with taking you, the cage, it was to bide time while they ... the group it's a white supremacist ...'

'No!' Sam cried out his eyes wide with fear, 'no Jim it can't be...'

'Sam I am so sorry, I really wish it was wrong but ... I think that the group was manipulated by the demons all along for just this moment, to have them ready to fight against their own kind in the name of a new Arian race, led by Lucifer himself.'

'Dean?' Sam looked at the pale shell-shocked face of his older brother and felt his own inner turmoil rise unbidden. 'This can't be happening.'

'It's Rodgers? Will? Clay? All of those red necked little shits?' Dean seethed, a white haze filled his mind, and chaos ensued his thoughts erratic and violent. 'The bastards are back! Those homophobic human rejects are joining up with demons that's a new low even for them.'

'Dean ...'

'They were led by demons all along Dean.' Jim tried to keep the boys calm but the wounds were still too close to the surface and he was fighting a lost cause.

'Dean I can't ...' Sam whispered, 'why now?'

'We can't move Sammy, it's too dangerous.' Dean muttered oblivious to the other occupants of the room, standing he started to pace, rubbing his left hand across the back of his neck, a subconscious act of nervousness he had perfected throughout his hunting life. 'Fuck, they knew exactly what they were doing when they took us, they played us like fools. Couldn't workout why they left us alive, they were just freaking playing with us, and we fell for it.'

'Dean ...' Jim tried to break through Dean's manic muttering but failed to get through to him.

'No, no it ... it hurts so bad.' Sam gasped, those simple words acting like an anvil slamming down on his head. Tears ran down Sam's face as he fought to control the sudden onslaught of fiery pain threatening to explode in his head. 'Make it stop please Dean make it stop.'

'Sammy?' Dean thumped the call button and then, ignoring his own healing wounds climbed onto the bed and gathered Sam into his arms, cradling his baby brother protectively against his chest, 'shh it's alright little bro I've got ya.'

'Sam? Dean?' Ethan came running in followed by Janice and Tracey. 'Sam?'

'He's head doc, he needs something for the pain.' Dean stated succinctly.

'On a scale of one to ten how bad is it Sam?'

'T-t-t-twenty.' Sam stuttered squeezing his eyes shut, 'li-lights h-h-hurt.'

Silently Jim stood and closed the curtains at the window before moving closer to the bed, still giving Ethan room to work but lending his support to the brothers, family to him in everyway that matters.

Ethan injected a dose of morphine directly into the IV port, and then he gave Sam a careful examination, mindful of his sensitivity to light and his back problems. 'Sam do you feel nauseous?'

'Yeah.' He grimaced and swallowed deeply.

'Dude you gonna barf?' Dean asked ready to extract himself from behind Sam and away from potential stainage.

'Nope, not yet anyway.' Sam muttered, his head relaxing against Dean's shoulder as the morphine started to work, 'feelin' better.'

'That's good, now while Dean has you upright I'm just going to give your legs a look at.' Ethan said but grinned when he saw Sam's eyes slide shut, 'well looks like he's feeling much better.' He muttered a small frown on his forehead quickly erased whatever mirth he was feeling. 'Fuck.'

'Ethan?' Dean tried to strain his neck enough to find out what had upset the doctor so much. 'What is it?'

'Janice can you get the excavation kit and penicillin shot and fresh bandages please?' Ethan asked without acknowledging Dean's question immediately. 'Tracey I need sterile gowns, gloves and masks we should have a few left.' Ethan continued to issue instructions to his staff before he finally gave Dean and Jim his full attention.

'I need both of you to scrub up, make sure that you pay particular to your hands, and then when Tracey brings them in I'm going to have to get you to wear the masks and gloves while in contact with Sam.'

'What's going on Doc?' Dean carefully manoeuvred himself out from beneath Sam and tenderly laid him down propped up on his pillows, 'talk to me Ethan.'

'Sam's developed ulcers on both legs, they're severely infected, I – I don't understand.'

'Ethan what is it?' Dean demanded roughly grabbing the doctor's shirt and fisting it tightly, 'talk to me.'

'Dean calm down son.' Jim placed a hand on Dean's arm and gently squeezed, 'let Ethan go.'

'S-Sorry Doc.' Dean shook his head and stepped back, 'I just ah...yeah.'

'That's okay, alright Sam has ulcers on the backs of his legs, see here and here,' Ethan carefully lifted each of Sam's legs and indicated the weeping sores, 'they were not there yesterday ... were there any signs of them while you were washing him at all Tracey?'

'No Doctor, actually Sam's legs were looking really good considering.' Tracey said as she helped the doctor to gown up, 'I'll show Jim and Dean where to scrub up.'

Ten minutes later and they were all scrubbed, masked and gloved, Ethan and Janice wore the gowns while they meticulously cleaned each ulcer, sluicing out the poisoned blood, puss and minute pieces of dead flesh. Dean paced and fretted while they worked, Sam remained blissfully unaware of the fuss around him as he floated on the effects of the morphine, in the distance he could hear voices and he keenly felt the presence of his brother, finally feeling safe even if it was just while the drugs worked.

Finally, Ethan wrapped the Sam's legs with gauze bandages to protect the treated area and then Janice packed pillows under both of Sam's knees and feet, effectively keeping any weight off the infected area.

'How can this happen Ethan?' Jim asked, 'so quickly?'

'Honestly, I don't know ... I've never seen ... they appear to be several days old with the amount of infection but ... I have no idea.'

Jim and Dean shared a meaningful glance both knowing the probable cause of Sam's latest setback. 'It's very strange, you know we just talk about getting the two of you out of here and to safety and then suddenly Sam's legs ulcerate and become dangerously infected.' Jim said thoughtfully, 'it's almost as if ...'

'There's an unseen spy in this room.' Dean glanced around the ceiling with shivers running through him, 'I don't like this.'

'Dean what is it?' Ethan looked at his friend with concern, 'you feeling alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' Dean nodded distractedly, 'honest I am fine.'

'Where's Bobby?' Janice asked breaking the tense conversation, 'I – I thought that he would be here.'

'He was making contact with some of our network,' Jim said patting the nurse's arm, 'he's perfectly alright Janice.'

Janice blushed prettily and felt like a school-girl with a crush rather than a mature woman falling for a gruff, hard-headed, stubborn and taciturn man with a heart of pure gold, 'oh I might go and find him, tell him about the precautions he'll have to take around Sam.' She picked up a pair of the sterile gloves and mask and headed off before all of the others could say anything.

Ethan gave the tissue samples to Tracey to rush down to the labs for testing, before he removed the gown and gloves, washed again and then removed his mask, he beckoned the two men across the room, leaving Sam to sleep but still protected.

'I'm going to go and test the samples myself, and am starting Sam on broad-spectrum antibiotics through the IV and upping his pain medication slightly until we get it under control.'

'Thanks Ethan for everything.'

'No thanks needed, just hopefully we have nipped it in the bud before it turns into something very nasty.'

'Like what?' Dean asked slowly not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

'Gangrene.' Ethan said, 'again.'

'Damn it, why Sammy, why is it always Sammy?'

_Sam watched in horror as Rodgers hoisted Dean upside down, with ropes fastened around his ankles, blood ran freely down his naked chest and back. Dean's face barely recognisable as bruises and swelling made it appear misshapen, his nose obviously broken dribbled mucous, and both eyes, puffy and red-rimmed too sore to keep open even barely. The laughter around them, fuelled Sam's anger and feeling of impotence while forced to watch his brother's degradation and eventual execution. Red haze filled Sam's mind and he closed his eyes concentrating on the main perpetrator when a shout of triumph echoed around them. _'Dean no!'

Dean rushed to his brother's bedside when he heard Sam's cry, tears running down his little brother's face as he struggled with the nightmare ravaging his mind. 'Sammy, come on bro wake up for me.' He tried to shake Sam's shoulder a little to rouse his brother when Sam's eyes snapped open and Dean found himself flying across the room, crashing into the wall, he slumped to the floor stunned.

Sam's scream echoed around the room, everyone too shocked to say anything, 'Dean no please don't ...' Sam shook so hard his bed vibrated as he lifted his hand, 'Don't you touch him.'

'Sam wake up now!' Jim took Dean's place by Sam's side trying to wake the traumatised young man, 'you need to wake up.'

Sam's head jerked as though someone had just hit his face, owlishly he stared up at the pastor and then at the others before resting his gaze on his fallen brother, 'Dean? What happened?'

'You Sammy,' Dean grunted forcing himself to stand up he swayed drunkenly for a moment and then staggered to his brother, Ethan breaking out of his stupor hurried over to help him, easing Dean down onto the leather chair he started to examine his other patient.

'I – I don't understand.' Sam blinked sadly and sniffled, looking like a lost five year old, 'what did I do?'

'You were dreaming Sam, you cried out and then lashed out with your mind.' Jim explained as best as he could without really understanding what he had just witnessed.

'I-I hurt you?' Sam stared at his brother and then rolled his face away in shame, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Hey Sammy, I'm fine honestly just got the wind knocked out of me.' Dean reached over and tugged at Sam's hand, 'hey look at me dude.'

'I'm a monster, a freak, you should've killed me when you had the chance.' Sam whispered.

Angrily Dean pushed himself to his feet, brushing Ethan aside he positioned himself on the bed and cupped Sam's face in both hands forcing him to meet his steely gaze. 'Look at me Sam, I'm only gonna say it once and that's it, you are not a monster, freak or anything else except ... well you're still my sasquatch, you were dreaming and I got caught in the crossfire.'

'Dean I ...'

'Nope that's it aint saying anything else on the matter.' Dean cuffed Sam's uninjured shoulder gently and then patted his chest, 'we're good?'

'We're good ... jerk.'

'Thank God for that ... bitch ... whoops sorry Pastor.' Dean grinned cheekily at Jim.

S—D

Bobby and Janice sat next to each other and glared up at their captor, blood ran freely from the split on Bobby's forehead and soaked the rag stuffed in his mouth as a crude gag. Janice trembled visibly and pressed as close as she could against Bobby, unable to understand exactly what happened.

One minute she was with Bobby, talking quietly while making their way back to Sam's room, when she felt Bobby stumble and fall, a small dart protruding from the back of his neck, as he fell he hit his head hard on a sharp corner of the wall splitting the thin skin easily. Before she could react Janice felt a tiny sting like an insect bite on her neck, crumbling towards the floor the last thing she could remember before the darkness took over was the evil sounding laughter even though they were alone in the hallway.

'Nice to see ya again Singer.' Rodgers smirked as he strode into the small cell and crouched down in front of his latest prisoners, 'bet ya didn't expect to see me again huh?'

Bobby growled against the gag, he struggled against the ropes binding his wrists behind his back but the harder he struggled the tighter they became. His anger grew when he saw Rodgers move to crouch in front of Janice, running a finger down her cheek. 'You have been busy haven't ya Singer.' Rodgers taunted him, 'nice looking woman ya got yerself, might have to take a taste for myself.'

Janice screamed into her gag and tried to press harder against Bobby's side, desperate to get away from the groping hands of her captor, the manic look in his eyes terrifying her even more.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken; it's also now a follow on from my story Hate is a Four Letter Word. Sorry if there's a little confusion with the tie-in procedure and if you haven't read it, it doesn't really matter but might help clarify things.

S—D

**Chapter Six: One Big Mistake or Was it?**

_Then: Janice screamed into her gag and tried to press harder against Bobby's side, desperate to get away from the groping hands of her captor, the manic look in his eyes terrifying her even more._

_N__ow:_

Janice flinched and wept silently curled against the wall of the windowless room; hurting, and terrified she tried to make out where she was but the room held no hints only secrets.

The door slammed open and unable to stop she let out a terrified yelp and pressed harder against the wall, shadowed against the bright light two large figures dragged another one between them. 'B-Bobby?' She cried as they hurled their burden towards her. The door banged closed and once again, Janice found herself in darkness, the only light was the sliver from under the door.

'Bobby?' She whispered her hands ghosting over his battered face, 'oh no.'

'J-Janice?' Bobby groaned and started to cough, harsh hacking coughs spraying blood across the floor, 'argh no.'

'Please, please Bobby, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.' Janice settled Bobby's head on her lap and tried to clear away some of the blood crusting in his beard and over his face, there was so much blood.

'J-Janice?' Bobby breathed in her scent and tried to swallow down on the all-encompassing pain. Retribution they called it, as they hung him from a hook like a side of beef, pounding into him with bare fists. Retribution for his deception and his betrayal of the group that took him in and made him one of their own.

Each time Bobby felt the welcoming arms of unconsciousness they doused him with buckets of ice water, and then continued in their relentless tirade of physical and emotional abuse.

S—D

Dean watched his brother sleeping, he was torn in two, he desperately wanted to be out there searching for Bobby and Janice but Sam was already on a downward spiral and if Dean left him. He let the thought hang in the air, knowing that Sam's very survival depends on his state of mind, and that was a very fragile place.

'Dammit Sammy when did things go so wrong?' Dean muttered wearily rubbing at his face, 'I honestly don't know what to do anymore.'

'De?' Sam blinked and stared blearily at his brother, 'De?'

''Hey sleeping beauty how's ya feeling?'

'Mmm okay I guess, want to get outta this ... why are ya wearing a mask and gloves?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face.

'You got yourself some ulcers on your legs dude, the infection is bad.'

'Oh, guess it's lucky I don't feel anything.' Sam grinned sloppily.

'Yeah so you feeling pretty floaty huh?' Dean grinned his brother could never really handle the heavy duty drugs especially morphine.

'Yeppers, so where's Bobby?' Sam asked and then frowned when Dean didn't reply, 'did I say sumfin wrong?'

'Nope, ah Bobby and Janice are missing Sammy.' Dean blurted it out.

'M-missing?' Sam squeezed his eyes closed and tried to clear his foggy mind.

'They'll find em Sammy don't you worry bout that.'

'I – I member Jim sayin' bout ... no, no, no.'

'Sam listen to me, I need you to calm down.'

'Help me Dean.' Sam pulled himself up in the bed and started to pull at the various tubes and IVs coming out of him. 'Help me please.'

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Dean blinked in astonishment while watching his younger brother, 'Sam calm down and quit it.'

'Don't you dare ... just help me or get out of my way.' Sam managed to finish pulling out the last tube and stared expectantly at Dean, 'well?'

'Sammy ... Ethan's gonna kill me.'

'I gotta help find Bobby, it's all my fault.'

'We're not gonna go through all that again Sammy.' Dean warned as he helped Sam into the wheelchair.

'But it's true ... I was the one they took in the first place.'

'Coz they thought that we ... we were ... ah fuck Sammy don't make me say it.' Dean grimaced, 'so Sherlock where to?'

S—D

Bobby groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he silently prayed that it was all a horrific nightmare, but the pain resonating throughout his body dictated otherwise. 'Janice?'

'Right here Bobby, I'm right here.'

'You – you kay?' Bobby coughed, a rough hacking cough from deep within his lungs, 'damn.'

'Lie still please Bobby.' Janice wept, 'you have internal injuries.'

'Gotta git ya outta here woman,' Bobby groused and struggled to lift his head, giving his struggle up he let out a frustrated sigh and tried to turn away from the sympathetic look on Janice's face.

'We're gonna get out of here Bobby, the two of us.'

'Nah I think I finally ...' The next bout of coughing took Bobby's breath away and quickly turned into a struggle not to hyperventilate. Janice let her professional self take over and quickly moved into action, helping Bobby to tilt his head up a little more freeing his airways, gently she encouraged him to take deep slow breathes, her voice pitched perfectly to help with the calming she needed to triage his injuries as soon as possible but until he got his breathing under control that was not going to happen.

'That's it Bobby, nice and slow, breath with me in and out.' Finally, Bobby's breathing eased and his eyes slid shut as his exhaustion took hold, the door swung open and temporarily blinded the woman as she covered Bobby's unconscious form with her own body. Seconds later the door closed and Janice held her breath waiting for something bad to happen, when it didn't she dared to investigate closer to the door. She found a tray laden with a plate of sandwiches, two unopened bottles of water and two apples, a bucket of warm water sat next to it and what appeared to be a first aid kit. Heaving a sigh of relief she moved the tray first and then the bucket and first aid kit. 'Bobby?' she nudged his shoulder gently trying to elicit a response from him, 'Bobby?'

'Guh ... Jan?' Bobby moaned and tried to bat her hand away, 'tired.'

'I know but you need some water at least, I can't let you get too dehydrated.' She explained propping his head up a little she managed to coax Bobby into taking a few sips of water, and then breaking the bread into minute pieces Janice got him to eat a few, and then gave him a little more water.

Nibbling at her own food Janice started to work on tending to Bobby's wounds all of the time wondering just who had slipped them the food, water and first aid supplies. 'Sorry Bobby.' She smiled softly as she started to undo his clothes, 'lucky you decided to take another break from consciousness.'

S—D

Sam sank into the now familiar folds of his wheelchair, something he thought that would never feel familiar and comfortable. He knew that he had to watch his legs especially now with the ulcers but he can't think about that. All he can think about is saving Bobby.

'What the hell is going on in here?' Ethan snapped as he came into Sam's room and found the young Winchester in his wheelchair and all of the tubes, including his IVs pulled out. 'Dean?'

'Hey don't look at me doc, he did it to himself.' Dean protested his hands up in a mock surrender.

'Hey I'm right here guys.' Sam pushed his chair between the two men, 'Ethan I – I know alright and I'll behave but I'm not staying in that bed any longer while Bobby is out there somewhere, not gonna happen.'

Both Ethan and Dean stared down at Sam in shock, hearing the vehemence behind his words, the first time in a long time he sounded like the old Sam. Pre-wheelchair Sam.

'What?' Sam blinked and stared up at them, which was something that he hated beyond reason, he hadn't looked up at Dean since he was fourteen, before his sudden growth spurt and continued growing until he towered over both his father and his brother.

'Dude you sure you're okay?' Dean asked crouching down to meet Sam's new eye level, 'you sound like you had too much iron in your breakfast.'

'Jerk.' Sam mumbled and shoved his chair at his older brother a smirk appearing on his face when Dean nearly toppled backwards, 'gotcha.'

'Oh very funny, hardy ha-ha Sammy.' Dean groused though he was pleased at the fight shining in Sam's eyes, the defeatist look that had resided there for so long lately now gone gave Dean some hope for his baby brother.

'Dean?' Ethan made his presence known again as the brothers started to argue what the good doctor considered absolute rubbish. 'Sam, concentrate guys, Sam you shouldn't be out of bed what if one of your ulcers?'

'Ethan I'm not going anywhere,' _going anywhere yet_, the thought ran through Sam's mind as he gave the doctor the full force of his kicked puppy look, 'I just need to be able to do something other than lie in a bed.'

'You are sure that you're not ... you are going to stay where I can keep an eye on you?'

'Yes Sir,' Sam tried to hide his knowing smile, it worked everytime, 'promise and when I get too tired I'll rest but I need to be doing something, anything.' Sam hated the desperation in his own voice but he was not above begging at this stage.

'Ah boys, Ethan I'm glad I found you all together.' Jim interrupted them giving Sam a small respite in his defence.

'What is it? Jim you don't look so good.' Dean said going to the cleric, who has been part of their lives as long as Dean can remember. 'Here take a seat.'

'What is it Jim?' Sam wheeled himself closer and stopped next to his brother for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, he suddenly needed to be close to his brother. A cold chill ran through his body, disappearing into the numbness below his waist, a small gasp slipped from his lips as Sam felt the wave of pain and fear from the preacher. 'Jim? It's another ... Lucifer?'

'I'm sorry son.' Jim looked directly at Sam, knowing how much the news of new attacks from the demons and Lucifer himself affects the young man. 'There's been another open attack.'

'What happened?'

'A sudden wild fire, only it was the middle of a town, no survivors.'

'How, how many?' Sam rasped, as shivers started to move along his arms and upper body.

'Sam ...'

'No Dean, how many.' Sam glared at his brother who tried to placate him, 'I need to know.'

'The town population was around the nine hundred ...'

'Nine ... nine hundred dead because of what I did.' Sam cried out, 'I may as well have set the fire myself.'

'Dammit Sammy, we don't have time for you to start a pity party for one.' Dean yelled angrily, crouching down he leant in close to Sam's face, 'we have to find Bobby and Janice, we have to stop that freaking supremacist group and take down Lucy we don't have time to pander to your self-destruction.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and looked as though his brother had physically slapped him, 'I'm not ...'

'Yeah right, okay we need to man up and get organised, we're one man down and one nurse down but we're gonna do this.' Dean stood up, ran the palm of his hand across the back of his neck and tried to gather his rampaging emotions and thoughts back into some sort of control. He couldn't face anyone until he had his game face on.


	7. Chapter 7

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

S—D

**Chapter Seven – Mister Mole Come On Down!**

**Then:**

_'Nine ... nine hundred dead because of what I did.' Sam cried out, 'I may as well have set the fire myself.'_

_'Dammit Sammy, we don't have time for you to start a pity party for one.' Dean yelled angrily, crouching down he leant in close to Sam's face, 'we have to find Bobby and Janice, we have to stop that freaking supremacist group and take down Lucy we don't have time to pander to your self-destruction.'_

_'Dean?' Sam blinked and looked as though his brother had physically slapped him, 'I'm not ...'_

_'Yeah right, okay we need to man up and get organised, we're one man down and one nurse down but we're gonna do this.' Dean stood up ran the palm of his hand across the back of his neck and tried to gather his rampaging emotions and thoughts back into some sort of control. He couldn't face anyone until he had his game face on. _

**Now:**

Sam stretched his aching shoulders and glanced over at Ethan who had fallen asleep at the table, quietly Sam wheeled himself out of the room, desperate to get some fresh air and some alone time.

Since the tentative compromise with his staying out of bed and helping with the search for Bobby and Janice, Sam has felt like he's living in a fish-bowl under the watch of everyone.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he tried to relax and clear his mind; he hated the wheelchair with a passion but was also grateful because without it he would be bed-ridden forever. He let his thoughts wonder back to before the war, before Armageddon, hell even before the horrors of being captive to a white supremacists group, to when they were hunting. Living on the road, chasing spooks and the occasional monster, laughing and joking with Bobby, even his argument with his father about college was better than his life now.

He thought of the times when Dean would go out and come home to the motel reeking of cheap perfume and whiskey, while he studied and did research for the next hunt, of their dad coming home when they were kids all beat to hell but still had time to tuck them in and to tell them stories.

Deliberately he filtered out the bad memories, only wanting, no needing to think of the good times; his first double date with Dean when their dad insisted that Sam tag along so he didn't have to stay home alone. Dean decided to set him up with the kid sister of his girlfriend of the week, mortified at the thought Sam was sure that he was going to have a miserable time but instead he got on with Cheryl and they dated for the rest of the time he lived there. He was almost fourteen, and thought that getting to the hand-holding stage with light petting was far more than he would ever do.

Dean stopped seeing Cheryl's sister Tina way before Sam and Cheryl stopped, much to Dean's disgust at having steady relationships.

Sam chuckled to himself when he remembered the one time when his dad came home with a woman, they were living in Cold Creek Iowa, in a tiny one bedroom apartment the boys shared the only bed while their dad had the pullout sofa-bed in the living room. His dad came home late one night expecting the two boys to be sound asleep, the week after new years when Sam was seven and Dean was fast approaching his twelfth birthday. Hearing the door slam shut and giggles curiosity got the better of the brothers and they opened their door slightly and peered through the crack. The lady looked really, really, wasted, with shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a tight top and an even tighter skirt.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust and mumbled about girl cooties before going back to their bed, Dean watched a little longer and tried to suppress his giggles at the way his dad behaved. When he joined Sammy back under the covers, they giggled, until Sammy asked if she was going to be their new mommy.

They never did find out who the lady was and she was gone before they woke up in the morning. John never found out that the boys were awake and saw them, a pact they kept for the rest of their lives. Say nothing and nothing would happen; they didn't want a new mommy, ever.

'Whatcha smilin' bout Sammy?' Dean nudged his brother's shoulder and passed him a beer.

'Just remembering when dad brought that woman home, I was what seven and you were nearly twelve.'

'Oh yeah I remember her, though I think both of them were too wasted to do much.'

'I was so scared that she was gonna be our new mom.' Sam admitted after sipping his beer.

'So what's up Sammy? Whatcha doin' out here on your own?'

'Just needed a breather, some fresh air.' Sam admitted, 'Ethan was asleep, so any luck?'

'Got a lead on where they might be holding Bobby and Jan.' Dean said after sipping his drink.

'Where? Where are they?'

'Not sure just how reliable it is but apparently they're being held in a farmhouse about two miles outta town.'

'Well what we doin' sitting here then?' Sam asked spinning his chair around to face his brother, 'Dean what aren't you telling me?'

'I – I dunno Sammy, I got this feeling, if we go in all guns blazing. I have a feeling that it's a trap.'

'You sure?'

'Pretty damn sure Sammy, we gotta be smart about this, we want them back alive.'

'So what do you want to do?' Sam asked downing the rest of his beer he waited patiently for Dean to answer him.

'Sam?'

'What?'

'No arguing? No wanting to just go in and be damned of the consequences?' Dean gave him a small mirthless grin, 'you want to know what I want to do?'

'Ah yeah, if ya haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a position to go charging in anymore and I ... I know that you'd do the right thing.'

'Huh, owkay.'

'Why the surprise Dean?' Sam had to laugh at the look on Dean's face, 'you look ... perplexed.'

'Well ya could say that I just ... thought that you would be ready to fight me on this.'

'I ... I nah whatever you think is best Dean.' Sam blushed and dropped his gaze, 'your lead ... your game play.'

'So we get everyone together and go over the intel.' Dean finished his beer and looked down at his brother, 'so Sammy you ready?'

'Yeah, I think so.' Sam shifted in his chair slightly before starting to wheel himself back inside. Dean stood for a few more minutes watching Sam make his way inside, something was going on with his little brother he just couldn't put his finger on it, yet anyway.

'Dean are you alright son?' Jim asked as he approached the church.

'Hey Jim, yeah I'm fine.' Dean let his game-face slide into place and gave the pastor a welcoming smile, 'how did ya go?'

'Not much to report and yourself?'

'Got intel but dunno how reliable it is.' Dean said as they walked back inside to where Sam and Ethan waited for them.

Ten minutes later and the room was filled, Sam and Dean sat next to each other with Dean perched on a chair and Sam in his trusty wheels, Jim sat next to Dean and then Ethan and Tracey with Pete, Penny and Danny Munroe sitting together on a bed near the door stood Ricky Stead their latest recruit, and on the other side of the door stood Ray Ingham a doctor who helped Ethan whenever he could while travelling the district.

'Okay so I have some new intel on a possible location of Bobby and Janice,' Dean started letting his gaze drift over the small ragtag group, he hoped that one thing would come out of this impromptu meeting, the unmasking of the mole. He had kept secret a few facts that even Sammy didn't know about, he couldn't risk the mole overhearing him discussing it with Sammy or anyone. His gaze lingered on the new guy Ricky, 'okay so it seems that Janice and Bobby are being held about two miles out of town in a farmhouse, from what I've been told there's a barn where the men are housed, they train in the old corn fields, and are building their numbers again. The group's leaders live in the house, now from what I know Janice and Bobby are in the old storm-cellar just outside the main house, the entrance to it is lead lined and iron with a chained padlock. Last, I heard is that they are getting ready for some sort of offensive so I have no idea on numbers of recruits or fully trained men. Now there's at least two demons involved and that is the grey part, there could be a lot more we just don't know at this stage.'

'So how do we get Bobby and Janice back?' Pete asked his gaze jumping from Sam to Dean and then to Jim, 'we can't just go in guns blazing can we?'

'No we can't Pete, we need to do more recon but at the same time we don't know the condition of Bobby and Janice so we can't take too long about it.'

'So what do you suggest Dean?' Danny asked his eyes bright with fear.

'Okay Ricky, me and Jim are gonna go do some close recon, Danny, Pete and Ray are backup at the site. Sammy, Ethan and the girls stay here ready coz when we come back we're gonna come back in hot.'

'You don't want me on the front line with you?' Pete asked looking crestfallen.

'I need you to lead the second string, Danny and Ray need someone with experience and you're the only one aside from Sammy.'

'What's Sam gonna do?' Pete asked still sounding peeved.

'I'm gonna co-ordinate from here on the computer, you guys will all be fitted with com-links so I can be in touch with you guys at all times.' Sam explained, 'when our surveillance is set up I can watch for any signs of attack and warn you before it happens.'

'Are you sure you're okay with that Sam?' Jim asked, 'I know it will be hard for you not to be fighting at your brother's side.'

'Yeah it will but ... it's just not practical anymore Jim, and this way well at least I can help watch over Dean and the others.' Sam said with a sad smile he glanced at his brother and then back at his lifelong friend and 'uncle', 'it's gonna workout.'

Ricky watched and listened to everyone with a detached air, he still couldn't believe that he was working alongside the famed Winchester brothers. When he first joined their cause it was to get close to Sam Winchester, he knew Gordon Walker from way back and had contacted Ricky wanting him to help in the hunt for Sam.

At first, Ricky wanted to get vengeance for Gordon and to take Sam Winchester down, but now after working and fighting with the brothers, he realised that Gordon was wrong. Sam is not the anti-Christ, not a monster and deserves to live. He had never met anyone with such a disability as Sam's who put it aside and fought the good fight. Plus it gives him a chance to kick some white supremacist asses, an added bonus.

Ray nodded his head but remained quiet he didn't want to miss any detail no matter how insignificant. He tried to hide his look of pure disdain and hatred when he glanced at Ricky, the large black man stood too close for comfort and at least he would be paired with the two white kids, even if they're sympathisers.

'So anymore questions?' Dean asked once again looking around the room at the different faces.

'Yeah I got one.' Ray stood a little straighter, 'once we get the recon what then?'

'What do ya mean?' Dean frowned surely it wasn't the doctor.

'We go in there and then or we pull back and attack at a different time.'

'For now, play it by ear, depending on what we find when we get there, if we time it right and most of the group are out training or whatever then we strike there and then if it's too crowded or anything looks hinkey then we pull back and regroup.'

'And when we do go in ... do we just get Bobby and the nurse or do we stand and fight?' Ray asked.

'We get them in and get them out, there'll be plenty of time for fighting later.' Dean announced, 'so okay rest up as soon as we have surveillance ready to go we'll head out.'

S—D

**Farmhouse**

**Two miles out of town**

**Present:**

The shrill phone ring, echoed through the farmhouse, 'this had better be important.'

_'I have news and don't have much time, you interested or what?'_

'Well what is it?'

_'They are going to set up surveillance and recon around the farmhouse, they know where you've got Singer and the woman.'_

'And?'

_'And they are going to get them out as soon as they can everyone except Sam, Ethan and the women will be going.'_

'Sam will be alone?'

_'Only the doctor and three female nurses, if you want to move, it will be the ultimate time to move on Sam Winchester.'_

'This is better than I hoped, you've done well, do you want to come in or stay under for a while longer?'

_'Longer, it will be too suspicious if I leave now, I will get away during the so-called attack on the farm.'_

'Excellent, very well contact me as soon as you know when and I will take care of the rest.'

_'Yes Sir.'_

He hung the phone up and strode to the window, smiling widely he stared down at the storm cellar doors, his patience and planning will soon come to fruition and he will have Sam Winchester back where he belongs. Then, then he won't have to cow-tow to that bitch Lilith or her consort, soon he will have the power and the ace up his sleeve to take control, restoring the order of things.

Yes, this was going to be better than he ever imagined, patience was his key.

TBC

*** sorry it is a little short but trust me I have my reasons! mmmmwhahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken.

**Chapter Eight – Well, Well, Long Time No See!**

Then:

_He hung the phone up and strode to the window, smiling widely he stared down at the storm cellar doors, his patience and planning will soon come to fruition and he will have Sam Winchester back where he belongs. Then, then he won't have to cow-tow to that bitch Lilith or her consort, soon he will have the power and the ace up his sleeve to take control, restoring the order of things._

_Yes, this was going to be better than he ever imagined, patience was his key._

S—D

Now:

Jim, Dean and Sam and Joshua Jones, one time friend of John Winchester's and a former hunter turned medic all sat in the small office of what was once the sacristy of the church, all silent while they waited for Ethan to arrive, none of the others knew about this extraordinary meeting.

'Anyone lurking around out there Doc?' Dean asked when Ethan came in and sank down on the vacant chair.

'Nope it's all quiet, got three new patients and those who aren't working are resting, so what's this about?' Ethan glanced around at his friends and then frown staring openly at the newest arrival. 'I'm Ethan.'

'Sorry Ethan this is Joshua Jones, Josh is a retired hunter and medic he's a good friend.' Jim introduced the two men, 'Josh this is Doctor Ethan Grimes.'

'Good to meet ya doc.' Josh grinned broadly and held his hand out; Ethan stared for a few seconds more at the big black man and then smiled.

'Nice to meet you too, and a medic huh? I've got work if ya need it.'

'Thanks by the sounds of it I came at a good time.' Josh said sitting back, 'so what's going on?'

'How much do you know?' Ethan asked wanting to be brought up to speed as fast as possible.

'We told Josh about Bobby and Janice and everything that's happened to date.' Sam interjected softly now they were all on the same page so to speak with information he nodded to his brother to continue.

'Ah we have reason to believe that we have ... we have a mole here.' Dean said as he cleared his throat his intense gaze drifted over the faces of the men in the room. 'Those sitting here are the only ones we can trust.' Sam added.

'What makes you think we got ourselves a mole?' Jim asked the realisation hitting him when he noticed that Sam suddenly looked down and couldn't meet anyone's gaze. 'Sam?'

'I ah had a vision.' Sam replied so fast that his words seemed to run together.

'And?'

'I didn't see who it was, but they tipped them off about the raid and rescue attempt, we found Bobby and Janice ... just say it was gruesome.'

'Dear Lord.' Jim breathed.

'I saw ... ahh nearly everyone die.' Sam finished his voice cracking with pent up emotions.

'So we have a counter-plan that only those of us in this room will know about.' Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder in support as he spoke.

'Are you alright Sam?' Jim asked concerned at the pallor of the younger man.

Sam cleared his throat and gave him a watery smile; tears shining in his green eyes making them look the colour of the ocean. 'Yeah thanks Jim, it was hard to deal but yeah I'm doin' okay.'

Jim knew just how thin that excuse was but in deference to Sam's own emotional state and his pride, the cleric remained silent. Instead he nodded his head and turned his attention back to Dean, 'so this new plan of yours Dean?'

'With the original plan we're leaving Sammy here alone with the women and doc, they're the ones who're vulnerable, so instead we're gonna make it look like we're going ahead with the original plan, none of em know that Josh is here or who he is, so he's gonna stay with Sammy ... once we get everyone into place Sam's gonna contact Danny, Ray and Pete to get em to come back here ... if the mole is one of them then they won't have time to do anything about the changes and if it's not one of them well then Jim and I will be able to nobble Ricky if we need to. The biggest thing will be to make sure that Sam's protected here with the others.'

'It's very risky with just the three of you going in isn't it?' Ethan asked looking at Dean and Jim in turn, 'no back up at all?'

'We're just gonna get in and get em out as quickly as possible, if we're right then they'll try and get to Sam thinking that we'll be busy mounting the rescue.'

'I don't know Dean, it sounds ...'

'Oh there's one more thing that I forgot to tell ya.' Dean smirked as he sat back and waited to get all of their attention.

'What is it Dean?' Jim asked knowing it was probably a silly thing to ask.

'Oh our recon and rescue is gonna happen in about half an hour.'

'Which means?'

'That until we're ready to get in the cars to go, no one else knows when we're leaving or what else is happening.' Dean sat back and watched the others as the information sank in.

'Smart ... foolhardy and huge risk of failure but smart.' Josh laughed, 'ah I've missed you Winchesters.'

'We've miss you too Josh.' Sam added softly, 'so I've ah got the comlinks ready to go and the surveillance equipment, I've set it all up from here.' Sam wheeled around and led the others to a small alcove on the rear wall. Beneath a once stunning stained glass depiction of the Holy Trinity but now had shattered sections and were patched with thick plastic, Sam had set up a very functional command centre.

'Wow ... you little techno geek.' Josh laughed and clapped Sam on the shoulder, 'well done kiddo.'

'Thanks Josh,' Sam blushed knowing just how technologically minded Josh was, 'means a lot.'

'So how come you gave me grief when I said that same thing?' Dean groused good-naturedly.

'Coz Josh means it.' Sam shot back with a wide grin. 'Jerk.'

'Bitch ... techno-bitch!' Dean smirked, 'so we get ready?'

S—D

Dean stood next to the impala and held his hand on the horn, blaring it without break a large cheeky grin on his face as he watched them hurry out of the church. 'So we ready?'

'Ready for what?' Pete called out impatiently.

'Recon and rescue.' Dean shot back, 'we're doin' this now.'

'I-I thought that we weren't moving out just yet.'

'Yeah well it didn't take as long to set up.' Dean studied the other man carefully, 'why something wrong Pete?'

'Nope not at all.'

'Who's going with who?' Ricky eyed the impala hungrily. 'Can I?'

'If the rest of that question is can I drive the impala, let me ask you one ...' Dean's gaze narrowed, his smile now cold and humourless, 'do you enjoy living?'

'Message received.' Pete took an involuntary step back and held his hands up in a mock surrender stance.

S—D

Sam watched the two vehicles pull away, even with the new plan, he felt uneasy about the entire situation, and he hated not being at Dean's side especially when dealing with the psycho supremacists as well as demons. An impotent rage filled him and he slammed his fists on the armrests of his chair suddenly hating the contraption with a passion.

'Sam?' Josh came over to squat in front of the younger Winchester, 'what's going on dude?'

'I hate this Josh, I hate not being able to help Dean, I hate being stuck here like some sort of gimpy freak.' Sam yelled, his anger getting the better of him, 'they should've let me go ... shouldna been resuscitated.'

'Ah Sam, please don't talk like that.' Josh gripped Sam's shoulders and made him meet his stare, 'no one wanted to lose you Sam, especially that brother of yours. Being in the chair does suck but Sam not being here, leaving that brother of yours alone that would be ten times worse.'

'We survived so much me and Dean, then this ... I wanted to die Josh I wanted to have it all end.'

'And now?'

'Some days are better than others.' Sam gave him a wan grin and tried to put his game face on but failed miserably.

'Okay so how about we get in there to your command centre and see where those ratbags are up too.' Josh said standing up he listened to his knees pop and stared down at Sam, 'old age is not all it's cracked up to be kiddo.'

'Don't ya say that around Bobby,' Sam chuckled softly and happily let Josh push him back inside, 'thanks Josh.'

'Don't mention it kid.'

S—D

Ethan looked up at the nurse and sighed loudly, they had too many patients for the nurses to get all scattered, 'Tracy can you pass me the chart please?' He asked again.

'Huh? Oh I'm sorry Ethan I'm just worried about Dean and the others.'

'They'll be fine Tracy now we have patients to tend to.' Ethan snapped a little sharper than he intended but there was something different about the nurse, something that he couldn't quite pinpoint yet.

'Keep an eye on these dressings Tracy call me if there's any seepage or if his temperature rises.' He signed off the chart and pulled his latex gloves off, he needed a break.

S--D

Dean made his way back to where Ricky and Jim hid closer to the impala, 'looks like there's movement going on.'

'Ya think that they've taken the bait?' Ricky asked looking decidedly uneasy.

'Yeah why? What's up Ricky?' Dean glared at the other man, 'you got something you want to tell me?'

'What? No, no what are you on about?' Ricky paled and backed up a little when he saw the murderous glint in Dean's eyes, 'what's going on?'

'Nothing, nothing sorry dude just worried that we can pull this off.' Dean finished weakly; he had to make sure that Ricky didn't suspect a thing, not yet anyway.

'Dean can I ask ya something?' Ricky started trying to appear as innocuous as possible.

'What?'

'Why all of the changes? Why not just go with the original plan?' Ricky looked from Dean to Jim and then back to Dean, 'damn me, you think that there's an informant don't you? Someone's tipped off the bad guys?'

'Did you?' Dean demanded, deciding to get it all out in the open.

'Did I what?' Ricky snapped, 'you think, you think that I could do that?'

'Could you?' Jim asked placing a restraining hand on Dean's arm.

'What? No, no damn it ... I might have done some nasty things in my life and listened to the wrong people ... like Gordon Walker but I aint never, ever sided with demons and don't intend to start now.' The big black man declared spreading his arms wide.

'Wait! What about Gordon Walker?' Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'He ahh tried to recruit me into his Sam Winchester must die crap, and before you go all ballistic I only had to spend five minutes with you and Sam to realise that Walker was all sorts-a-buckets-a-crazy. And Sam ... to do what he does, to survive what he has ... man he's ... he's an inspiration not an abomination.'

'Thanks ... I think.' Dean heaved a sigh of relief, 'so if it's not you then it's either Ray or ...'

'Or what? What are you thinking Dean?' Jim asked when Dean's cell phone started ringing.

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean wandered away a little to talk to his brother in private leaving Jim to watch Ricky, 'Jim Ricky ... game's on.'

'What's that Dean?'

'Sam's ready to send the call to the others to return to the church, they're all ready and waiting.'

'Let's do this then.' Jim said without a smile.

S—D

Josh watched Sam working at the computer with a heavy heart, he could practically see the heavy cloud of depression hanging over the kid's head, _wish I could do something to take it from ya kiddo_, he could remember the tiny little boy running around their ankles with his big eyes and even bigger dimples, rough-housing with his older brother but always respectful of their elders and never a dull moment when the Winchesters were around.

When he first met Sammy Winchester the kid was only a toddler, barely two years old, forever smiling and asking questions, damn kid could speak better than most adults, and had nearly every adult eating out of his hands.

'Hey Sam need me to do anything?' He asked shaking himself out of his reverie.

When Sam didn't answer him Josh frown and moved closer, 'Sam you okay there kiddo?'

When he didn't receive any answer or acknowledgment of his presence Josh hurried to Sam's side and gently shook his shoulder, 'Sam you okay dude? Ethan! Ethan man get in here.' Josh bellowed as he pushed Sam's wheelchair away from the desk and then as gently as he could picked the seemingly unconscious young man up and laid him on the floor, pulling a cushion down to prop Sam's head with, 'Ethan!'

'What's wrong Josh?' Ethan and Penny came running, 'what is it? Sam?'

'Dunno I think he's passed out but ... I just found him.' Josh said, although he kept working on Sam, checking his airways and pulse rate, 'pulse is fast and erratic, breathes are sluggish.'

'Sam?' Ethan tried rubbing his knuckles on Sam's sternum to assess painful stimuli, 'Penny get a temperature and blood pressure reading please.'

'Sam? Hey dude this aint funny.' Josh kept trying to rouse Sam but nothing seemed to work.

'His temp is 101.4 and blood pressure is, oh my his blood pressure is 180 over 200.'

'That's way too high, damn it Sam.' Ethan looked up at Josh, 'help me roll him over.'

Carefully they rolled Sam onto his stomach and then Ethan rolled each leg of Sam's sweat pants up to reveal the infected ulcers, 'ah fuck Sam.'

'Ethan?'

'These ulcers I checked them late last night and they were healing nicely, now they ... they're as bad if not worse than they were originally.' Ethan spat out, 'what the fuck is going on?'

The sounds of gunfire silenced the small group, Josh jumped up and armed himself before doing a quick head count, 'where's the other nurse?'

'Josh?' Penny blinked and then stared around the room, 'ah probably with the other patients.'

'Tracy? I haven't seen her for a ... oh no.' Ethan looked up and met Josh's dark gaze, 'Tracy?'

'I think so ... let's hope that Dean's little plan works, and the others are on their way back coz we're seriously outgunned and outmanned here.'

'What about the other patients?' Penny asked her face pale and covered in a sheen of sweat, her panic rising exponentially.

'They should be alright, it's mainly us who they're after, not them.' Josh said trying to sound more optimistic than he did.

Sam moaned softly and appeared as though he was starting to regain consciousness, 'J-Josh?'

'Right here dude.' Josh went back to crouch down next to Sam.

'D-Dean?'

'He'll be back soon.' The sound of gunfire cutting in and drowning out anymore talking. Josh patted Sam's shoulder and went back to guard the door.

'Ethan ... help me.' Sam nodded to his wheelchair, please.'

'Sam I ...'

'Please have to ... contact ... De-Dean.' Sam forced the words out, he was clearly battling to stay conscious but he still set his shoulders and stubbornly stared at the doctor. Shaking his head Ethan pulled the chair closer and then easily helped his young patient back into the wheelchair. Noting how exhausted that little amount of effort affected Sam, Ethan pushed the chair closer to the computers and hovered by his side ready to step in if needed.

'Ray? Can you hear me okay?' Sam contacted Ray via his comlink.

'We back Sam and on our way.' Ray's voice came through the static, 'hang tight in there.'

'Thanks Ray.' Sam sighed in relief, with his strength fading fast Sam then contacted Dean holding his breath while he waited for his brother to answer.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean's voice finally broke through the interference, 'we got them...'

'How are they?'

After a pause, Dean just came back with a curt; they're alive, before promising Sam that they were already on their way back. Breaking the connection Sam sighed heavily and sank back into his chair, 'they're on their way back.' He muttered to no one in particular.

'Well, well, I heard it but didn't think it was true.' A cold voice sounded from near the doorway, 'the great Sammy Winchester is nothing more but a gimp in a wheelchair.'

'The name is Sam.' Sam challenged the unwelcome visitor as he turned his chair to face the possessed man, 'Josh, get Ethan and Penny outta here.'

'Sorry Sammy they're staying.'

'Do I know you?' Sam tilted his head and concentrated on the demonically possessed human.

'Think it might come to ya.'

Sam shook his head in contempt and raised his hand, he hadn't tried to use his powers since that day but he didn't know how else to protect the others. The mocking laughter fuelled his determination, concentrating he clamped down on the pain spiking in his head, he ignored the warm dampness on his upper lip from the blood trailing down from his nose, he ignored everything but pulling the demon from the human-housing.

Dumbfounded the others could only stand and watch as Sam successfully pulled the insidious, oily, sulphurous black cloud from the man.

As the man collapsed and the smoke disappeared, the others broke from their stupors, Ethan just reaching Sam before he toppled out of his chair, giving in once again to unconsciousness.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out as he stumbled into the office, looking bloodied and battered he staggered slightly but somehow managed to stay on his feet long enough to reach his brother, 'oh God Sammy, what did you do?'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Chapter Nine – Who Was That Masked Demon?**

_Then:_

_Dumbfounded the others could only stand and watch as Sam successfully pulled the insidious, oily, sulphurous black cloud from the man._

_As the man collapsed and the smoke disappeared, the others broke from their stupors, Ethan just reaching Sam before he toppled out of his chair, giving in once again to unconsciousness. _

_'Sammy?' Dean cried out as he stumbled into the office, looking bloodied and battered he staggered slightly but somehow managed to stay on his feet long enough to reach his brother, 'oh God Sammy, what did you do?'_

S—D

Now:

Dean refused attention for his own injuries while he waited for Ethan to finish examining the others including Sam. Josh worked side by side with Ethan as they fought to stabilise the three of them before they saw anyone else.

By the time, Jim and Dean arrived with Bobby and Janice, the fight was almost over, without the demon leading the way the inexperienced supremacists had no chance. The last few fighters rounded up and locked down ready for interrogation later; Tracy had disappeared which was no surprise, though the fact that she was the mole was a huge surprise and had everyone more than shocked. It was hard enough to trust anyone now that it made that little bit harder when one of your extended 'family' turns out to be an enemy.

Dean rested his head against the high backed chair and scrubbed at his eyes tiredly, his body ached, even the ends of his hair hurt.

'De?' Sam whispered finally showing signs of regaining consciousness, 'De?'

'Right here Sammy, I'm right here.' Dean gripped Sam's hand tightly, 'just take it easy okay dude.'

'I-I did it again, I'm so sorry De, I'm so sorry.' Sam wept turning his face away from his brother, shame burning in his red cheeks.

'Sammy? Hey Sammy look at me,' Dean crooked his finger just under Sam's chin and tugged until Sam was facing him once again, 'there that's better. Sammy you've got nothing to be sorry for.'

'I did it again, I used ... I promised I wouldn't that it was all over but I wasn't strong enough to fight it.'

'Sammy, hey listen to me Sam ... you had no choice Josh told me what happened if you hadn't then I would have found ... he was out for you Sam ... what would I?' Damn it Sammy I could've lost you, you had no choice!'

'But Dean ... I promised no more, I was done with that and the first sign of danger what do I go and do?' Sam looked everywhere but at his brother not wanting to see the disgust and horror there like he used to see. When he was too blind and too manipulated to understand what was so wrong with his right.

'Sammy we're not gonna go through that again, you couldn't help ... she had you jacked up it wasn't your fault.'

'Wasn't yours either Dean.' Sam whispered daring to look at his brother for a fleeting second and then he turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

'Sammy ... Sam listen to me I ... trust ... you.' Dean enunciated each word slowly then he ran his hand down his face suddenly feeling very tired, 'Sam please...'

'What's wrong Dean?' Sam turned to face his older brother, immediately the exhaustion and pain reflecting from his eyes. 'Ah Dean I'm sorry, here I am wallowing in self-pity ...'

'Don't Sam, just don't...' Dean held his hand up and shook his head, 'we need to talk.'

'What about?'

'When we got to Bobby and Janice.' Dean started, 'we have a problem.'

'Wh-what is it?'

'Put it this way Sammy, when you were jacked up on demon juice ... it was like having a sugar high compared to these bastards now.'

'Wh-what do you mean?'

'They have on-call demonic vitamin tablets.' Dean shuddered, 'they're not the stupid hillbilly jerk-offs we fought last time.'

'Where's the angels in all of this?' Sam spat out suddenly angry, 'they said that they'd help up and we get nothing from them, just silence.'

'I dunno Sam I really dunno what to think.'

'I thought that Cas...'

'Yeah so did I.' Dean sighed.

'Shit I hate this,' Sam cried out his frustration and self-loathing bubbling over and he was unable to stop it, 'when did things get so...?'

'Gee Sam let me think ... the day mom met dad would have been a good start.' Dean eased himself out of the chair and stiffly started to pace, 'we just need a break...'

'Dean?'

'Just need something to go...'

'Dean!'

'Just once...'

'Dean!'

'What is it Sam?'

'You're bleeding ... damn it Dean what happened over there?' Sam snapped though there was nothing but concern in his voice. Dean stared at Sam with a confused look and then he felt the stinging pain in his shoulder once again.

'I ah think ... ' Dean sat down again and swallowed down on the immediate dizziness, 'not feeling so hot I guess.'

'Dean what is it?' Sam pushed himself up his bed and reached over to his brother, 'turn around.'

'Sammy!'

'Dammit Dean I'm not totally useless now turn around.' Sam ground out; Dean glanced at the look on Sam's face and then without another word turned around and shifted his chair making it easier for his brother to reach him. 'Someone gotcha with a small bladed knife, it's not deep but it's long.'

'Well do you want an invitation or what?' Dean grumbled.

'What for?'

'To stitch it up for me,' Dean said as he gingerly slipped his shirt off, exposing his bruised torso. Sam sucked his breath in at the sight of the black and blue and purple patches covering most of Dean's chest and back, the long jagged cut running down the length of his left shoulder blade and the sponginess on his lower left side indicating damage to his ribs. 'Hey anytime now Sam.'

'Ah yeah umm will you be alright to get the kit for me? Its just in the top drawer over there.'

Dean took a deep breath and stood up, he swayed slightly and then limped over to the drawers, the short walk back to the bed nearly took his breath away.

'What else Dean?' Sam asked as he lifted each leg over the edge of the bed and propped himself up while Dean positioned himself a little closer again.

'What else what Sammy?' Dean asked hissing when he felt the cold alcohol swab on his hot skin.

'What other injuries Dean?' Sam asked as he nimbly stitched the wound, making tiny neat stitches.

'Think my knee was a little dislocated for a while.' Dean said dismissively.

'Just a little huh?' Sam shook his head at his brother's cavalier attitude when it came to his own wellbeing.

'Yeah Jim popped it in for me, just a bit sore.'

'Uhhuh.' Sam tied off the last stitch and then smeared some antiseptic cream over the area before taping a large gauze pad over all of it. He quickly checked the rest of the visible injuries before he let Dean put his shirt back on, 'you have to let Josh or Ethan look at that knee Dean.'

'Yeah I will.'

'Dean...'

'Sammy...'

'Jerk...'

'Bitch...' Dean shrugged and turned to face his baby brother, 'yeah I promise.'

'Good coz I'm gonna ask Ethan and Josh to make sure one of them does.' Sam announced with a smirk and crossed his powerful arms across his broad chest.

S—D

Janice sat next to Bobby's bed, sobbing quietly as she watched the man she had grown to love fight for his life. Ethan had done the best he could and now it was up to Bobby himself and that was something no one could know the outcome of, if Bobby had reason enough to keep living.

'Please Lord don't take him away from me, not now, not when I have just found him.' Janice wept, her own injuries forgotten in her grief.

'Your prayers have been heard.' A deep, but emotionless voice came from behind her making Janice jump in fright.

'Who-who are you?' Janice stammered standing in front of the bed protective of her man although she could barely stand herself.

'I am Castiel.' Came the simple reply, 'I can help.'

'Cas-Castiel? You're Dean's Angel friend?' Janice swayed all colour draining from her face, unsure of what to do or how to act Castiel caught the human woman and helped her back into her seat before she collapsed completely. He sighed deeply, closed his eyes for a moment before touching her forehead.

Janice felt a warm, safe feeling envelope her, she felt herself relax and accept the comfort of the touch as her injuries started to heal. As quickly as she felt it, it was gone leaving her feeling refreshed and well. 'Th-thank you.' She mumbled.

'Allow me to help Robert Singer.' Castiel stated staring at her with his deep blue eyes Janice felt quite tired all of a sudden, she nodded sleepily and with a deep yawn, her eyes drifted closed and she slipped into a deep healing sleep.

Castiel stared around to make sure that no one else was near by before lightly placing his fingertips on Bobby's forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he allowed the healing pass through him, using him as a conduit, and into Bobby's broken body and soul.

S—D

Tracy, former nurse and fiancée of Tim Rurke, chewed her thumbnail nervously as she waited for Tim to pick her up, she had just gotten out of the clinic before the onslaught after triggering the events. She smirked as she thought of that sanctimonious-freaky-gimp finally getting his comeuppance. Since finding out that he was the fairy that escaped from the Arian group Tim and his father were members of with his supposed brother and lover. Though both of the 'brothers' needed to be brought to task for their unholy relationship, it was Sam who deserved the most derision. He was not only a pervert but demonically tainted. It went against everything Tracy had been raised to believe in and now with Tim she can actively do something about it.

The dark car pulled up beside her and the backdoor swung open, smiling Tracy climbed in, 'hey lover.'

'Sorry you're so not my type.'

Tracy froze when she saw who was behind the wheel and who was sitting in the backseat waiting for her, 'no it can't be.' She cried out in horror.

'Sorry Sweetheart but it is.'

S—D

Sam pushed his way to small room he shared with Dean, he had to find some time alone, he just wanted to have a bit of time to think, to plan, and now was the opportune time with Dean and Josh busy, Jim and the others checking on the wounded, and standing guard of the ruins they call home.

He rolled his shoulder testing its strength, he still did feel a little weak but a lot better than he did. Bending down he pulled two crutches out from under his bed, he hadn't even looked at them since the therapists gave them to him when he first left the hospital. They were so optimistic for him to walk with them, it brought a tight smile to his face as he remembered the hope shining on Dean's face when they first broached the subject with the brothers. Crutches would be so much easier to use than the wheelchair.

_County Hospital_

_Angel's Bluff, Missouri_

_November 12__th__ 2009_

_Dean sat on the chair next to Sam's bed, his own injuries slow in healing kept him in the room with Sam, funny that but no one seemed to notice the little things. He sat now with Sam waiting on the arrival of Lil Miss Sunshine as Dean dubbed Sam's physiotherapist, tiny in build and height, with bright orange-red hair, sparkling blue eyes and a thick spattering of freckles across her nose that rivalled Dean's own freckles._

_Tory Smith was an enigma to Dean but she was good for Sam and that was all that mattered. She finally came barrelling into the shared room with her usual sunny smile and an air of mischief about her. 'So Sam how do you feel about being vertical?'_

_'Huh? How?' Sam suddenly had a wave of nervousness flood through him._

_'These.' Tory produced the crutches with a flourish, 'better than that old chair.'_

_'I-I dunno,' Sam stared at the wooden aides with trepidation not sure how what to do until Dean took matters in hand. With enough teasing and cajoling he managed to get Sam sitting on the side of his bed and ready to try the crutches._

_'So Sam what you need to do is place your weight on the crutches, don't worry bout the crutches you can't hurt them,'_

_'Gee thanks.'_

_'No probs, anyway I need you to trust yourself and trust your crutches, Dean and I will be either side of you so don't think about anything except for letting the crutches hold you up.' Tory and Dean each propped a crutch next to Sam and waited for him it was all on his timetable. Taking a deep breath Sam slipped the wooden aides under his armpits and with Tory's guidance stood up. Breathing heavily he managed only a couple of seconds without help but it was more than he ever thought he could do._

_'Way to go Sammy.' Dean cheered him happily looking up at his brother's smile again._

_Sam practiced with the crutches as much as he could, wanting to surprise Dean he kept his therapy sessions quiet from his brother. Until the attack came, until the hospital was hit – until he found Tory's body lying in the rubble._

Present day:

Sam blinked and scrubbed the tears from his eyes, he had to do this, he had to show the others that he could pull his weight, if not literally then, figuratively.

With a shaking hand Sam reached down and slowly lifted each foot off the rests and then lifted the rests out of the way so his feet were flat on the floor, glancing over his shoulder once more he took a deep breath and checked that the brakes were still locked on his chair before bracing himself and slowly pulling himself up using the crutches as support. Sam let out a shaky breath as he steadied himself and stood once again with the aid of his crutches. His legs hung between the aides, but he kept his head up and concentrated on balancing and using his shoulders instead of his hips and legs. He could feel the pain from his bad shoulder but he swallowed it down and concentrated on breathing, he cleared his mind and moved the centre of his weight in time with the crutches and then he pulled-dragged his lower body as though he had just taken a step, only instead of only using his legs he stepped with his entire body.

With sweat trickling down his back and chest, his face flush with the exertion as he tried two more 'steps' before he dropped backwards onto his bed, his breath coming in short sharp gasps but for the first time in a long time Sam Winchester felt alive.

Exhausted and hurting but happy, Sam fell into a fitful sleep, still lying awkwardly on his bed, his crutches lying on either side of him.

S—D

The black eyes focused on the reflection in the mirror, happy with the new meat-suit it turned around a couple of times checking out the new packaging. Very nice, and very usable. With a wide grin planted on the face, the possessed human strutted outside as though they owned the world. Then again...

'Nice to see you back in action.' The young blond man said with a warm smile, 'was wondering what you were going to do.'

'Yes well I had to find another suit thanks to your little toy.'

'Now, now just because he caught you with your pants down round your ankles no need to insult the boy.'

'Master when are we going to move?'

'Move? I have no intention on moving,' the younger man smiled widely and spread his arms wide, 'I have all I need here, right here why would I go anywhere else?'

'When are we going to move on the ... Winchesters?'

'All in good time, child I have a lot to teach you before you are ready to move against them, now go and have some fun I will call you when I need you.'

The young woman smiled prettily and brushed a kiss on the man's cheek, 'thank you Master.'

'No thank you Meg.' Lucifer smiled benevolently, 'you have been a most loyal daughter.'

S—D

Jim looked up from his book to stare at a very healthy looking Bobby Singer, 'why Bobby you look positively ...'

'Yeah I know danged angels popping in and healing ya then popping out afore a person can say as much as thanks.' Bobby grumbled and went to find his stash of whiskey, 'want one?'

'Thank you Bobby I think I might...' Jim yawned and scrubbed at his eyes, 'I think that I could do with some reinforcement.'

'Where's the boys?' Bobby asked as he sat down and placed a glass in front of Jim, 'please tell me that they aren't doing something stupid.'

'Well it seems that Dean took it upon himself to go and "pick up" Tracy he took Josh with him.'

'And Sam?'

'Last I saw ... ah no where's he gone now?'

'Jim?'

'Damn Bobby that boy is slipperier than an eel,' Jim downed his whiskey and stood up, 'come on Bobby let's get that new and improved body of yours working and go and find our errant young Winchester.'

'New and improved? Oh so not funny Jim.' Bobby growled, 'hey Janice.'

'Bobby, Jim I heard you saying that Sam is not around again?' The nurse smiled sweetly and crooked her finger at the two men, 'but be quiet please.' She cautioned them as she led the way to the Winchester's bedroom. She pointed in the doorway and then stood back to allow Jim and Bobby to see.

Sam still lay on his bed, although this time on his side and covered with a throw rug, his crutches propped on the wall next to the bedhead. He snuffled softly and buried his head further into the pillow. Jim and Bobby backed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

'I went in search of him just a few minutes ago it was time for his medications, when ... the angel tried to use his crutches, from where his chair was left and where he ended up on his bed he made it a few steps.'

'That boy is a true mystery to me,' Jim exclaimed in wonder.

'Stupid idgit,' Bobby intoned shaking his head but had a look of pride on his face. 'Come on if he wants us to know he'll tell us.'

S—D

The impala rested on its side just off the road to the church, the exposed wheels still turned in the night air. One solitary occupant lay in the backseat unconscious, scuffed footprints around the car the only signs of others, that and a trail of blood leading away.

'Dean?' A panicked, painfilled voice cried out from inside the car, 'Dean?'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Chapter Ten: New, Improved and Malfunctioning.**

_Then:_

_The impala rested on its side just off the road to the church, the exposed wheels still turned in the night air. One solitary occupant lay in the backseat unconscious, scuffed footprints around the car the only signs of others, that and a trail of blood leading away._

_'Dean?' A panicked, painfilled voice cried out from inside the car, 'Dean?'_

S—D

Now:

_Lakeview Motel_

_Covehunt Landing_

_Oregon Coast _

_Christmas Eve 1989_

_Despondently, Dean sat on the large rocks and idly tossed rocks into the ocean, he had to wait for Sammy who was having a play-date, "who the hell has play-dates?" Dean muttered under his breath, "and on Christmas Eve." He checked his watch again and sighed heavily, life sucks. His dad is up the coast hunting something really cool and will try and be home for Christmas night at the latest and Sammy is playing with Derek Myers. "Who the hell has play-dates with kids named Derek?" Dean tossed another rock into the blue water before standing up and slowly navigated his way off the slippery rocks, the incoming tide splashing against his ankles as he made his way to pick up Sam. They had moved to the tiny town of Covehunt Oregon two months ago, their dad happy with the location, just near the borders of Oregon and California right on the coast._

_Living in the tiny two bedroom bungalow was fine most of the time, school was school at least the teachers were cool and Dean was popular with his classmates and even Sammy managed to find a friend in first grade. It was looking good, so why did he feel so crappy? The fact that it was another Christmas without their dad around, very little money and no presents._

_'Dean?' Sammy called out happily from his perch next to Derek on their front fence. 'Hey Dean!'_

_'Hey Sammy.'_

_'Derek this is my big brother Dean,' Sam beamed with pride, 'Dean this is Derek.'_

_Dean stared down at the tiny kid next to his equally tiny little brother and grinned, 'well, well the two runts huh? Did ya have a good time Sammy?'_

_'Yep we played with Derek's microscope.' Sammy nodded happily, 'I said thanks to Mrs Myers Dean.'_

_'So we're good to go?'_

_'Thanks for everything Derek.' Sammy jumped down and waved at his friend before falling into step next to Dean._

_'So ya had fun today kiddo?' Dean couldn't help but grin when he heard his brother humming happily while he skipped along._

_'Yep sure did Dean, but there was one thing missing.'_

_'Yeah what was that kiddo?' _

_'You.' Sammy said with his wide-eyed puppy look fixed firmly on his brother, 'missed you Deanie.'_

_'I missed ya ...kindof.' Dean grumbled his face red with embarrassment at his brother's overt emotions._

_'Whatcha do while I played wif Derek?'_

_'Just went to the beach for a while and tossed a few rocks.'_

_'Sorry Deanie.'_

_'Whatcha sorry for squirt?'_

_'I'll play wif you Deanie, Derek won't mind he's got lots of stuff and toys to play wif.'_

_Dean turned and stared at his little brother, all of six years old and already so sensitive to others and their feelings._

_'Don't worry Sammy, I think we're gonna be together a lot longer than you're friends with Derek.'_

_'Daddy's home?' Sammy asked as he stopped walking and stared at the driveway to their little house. 'Deanie is that Daddy?'_

_'Yeah it sure is,' Dean beamed, 'looks like we got Christmas early this year.'_

_'But Deanie, I already got Christmas wif you, daddy is just ... umm ... a surprise present.' Sam squinted up to look at his brother, his large dark green eyes shining with something Dean couldn't place but it made him feel warm and happy._

_'Come on squirt I'll race ya.' Dean said as he started off in a slow jog letting Sammy easily overtake him and beat him home._

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean cried out hoarsely as consciousness slammed back into his abused body, images of a little Sammy running next to him faded into nonexistence while his awareness grew into existence. 'Damn, fuck, damn.' He moaned and at that particular moment he wanted oblivion once again.

'Well, well aint it nice to see ya awake again,' A smirking face appeared in his peripheral vision, Dean turned his head slightly to match the voice and face before turning his gaze back to the riveting stains on the ceiling. 'Been a long time pretty boy.'

'Yeah well, nice to see ya and all but ya know got things to do, stop the apocalypse and all of that.' Dean quipped deliberately ignoring the obvious baiting.

'Aw and here I was thinking that you'd like to spend some quality time with me getting reacquainted.'

'Sorry but like I told ya before I don't do the dregs of society.'

Rodgers stiffened and appeared to ready himself to strike Dean but instead he stood and towered over his prisoner on the bed, 'I had the medics check your injuries, and your dinner will be brought in soon, other than that you are free to use the bathroom over there and to move around the room. There are no windows and the only way in or out is that door which will remain locked at all times. So just relax and enjoy your well earned ... rest.'

'What are you up to Rodgers?' Dean demanded, 'what's with the playing nice? It aint yer style, not that I'm complaining or anything like that.'

'Orders, and if it weren't for them ... just say that I wouldn't be playin' so nice with ya'

'You're all heart Rodgers.'

Rodgers snarled angrily and stormed out of the room before he did something that he would end up regretting, he locked the door with the key and then slid a bolt across as well, just in case the slippery shit decided to try and pick the lock.

'Get Will to bring Winchester his dinner, let them get reacquainted.' Rodgers ordered Tim and then strode off, he needed to make sure that the trap set for the true prey was ready, that and to find something or someone to vent some frustration on.

S—D

From the office window Jim kept a close watch on the younger Winchester brother, sitting alone in the yard watching the setting sun, he had been out there for the last two hours since they broke the news of the accident and Dean's apparent abduction. 'How's the kid doing?' Bobby asked coming to stand next to the preacher.

'Not good ... well as far as I can tell, he hasn't moved just sitting and staring,' Jim sighed wearily, 'it's like he has all but given up on everything.'

'Damn, just when it seemed that those two were back to them old selves this had to happen.'

'I know, I honestly don't know how much more Sam can be expected to cope with,' Jim glanced at his friend and then returned his gaze to Sam's still form, 'with all he went through at the hands of those extremists, then with Ruby and that other issue, his back injury and ... hell that and what Dean has been through it's enough to break a man completely.'

'And we don't know half of what happened to them in that camp back then,' Ethan intoned joining the others on Sam watch. 'He really shouldn't be out there this time of day, he'll get a chill.'

'You game to tell him that?' Bobby asked mirthlessly, 'coz I sure aint.'

'He's on the move,' Jim said, 'looks like he's heading around the back.'

'Why?' Ethan wondered aloud, all three of them exchanged confused looks, and then Bobby cussed under his breath and hurried to the other end of the old church. 'Bobby what's wrong?' Ethan asked hurrying to catch up with the older man.

'Sam's car is out the back alongside the impala.' Bobby all but snapped.

'Sam's car?' Jim blinked his confusion still clouding his thoughts.

'Yeah, Dean and I rigged out a car with hand controls and brakes so Sam could still drive himself around and not feel totally dependant on everyone else.'

The sound of a motor revving had the three men running down the last corridor towards the back door, reaching the carpark only in time to see Sam speeding away, the mustang's tyres kicking up gravel in its wake as he gained speed.

'Dammit all to hell.' Bobby yelled, 'Ray git yer ass out here.'

'Bobby what are you doing?' Jim asked still reeling over the fact that Sam had once again managed to slip by them.

'Going after his scrawny ass, that's what.' Bobby growled as he jumped into his truck and started to rev it up, 'Ray where the hell are ya?'

'Coming, keep ya cap on.' Ray came running out already armed and spoiling for a fight.

'Git in and hang on.' Bobby said as he planted his foot on the accelerator and span the truck around before Ray had his door shut properly.

S—D

Sam drove ignoring everything but his instinctive big-brother-radar, he wasn't sure where he was headed but he knew that wherever it was, Dean was there.

He could still hear Bobby and Jim as they told him what happened to Josh and Dean, and then what the injured Josh had to say before Sam inspected the impala himself. Dean was gone, that was all Sam could think about, they got to Dean, and while Sam was happily napping they kidnapped his big brother.

'Damn it all to hell Dean,' Sam spat out thumping the steering wheel hard in frustration, 'this is all my fault,' he risked a glance at the hated wheelchair next to him, 'it's all my fault nothing but a crippled freak.'

A fork in the road had him skidding to slow down before he pulled the mustang off to the side and tried to reach out and feel Dean's presence. His hands slid over the leather of the steering wheel and Sam's memories merged with his need to find his big brother.

S—D

_Singer Salvage Yard_

_South Dakota_

_24__th__ December 2009 _

_'What are ya doing Dean?' Sam snapped when he felt Dean grab hold of the handles on his chair and start to push him towards the front door. 'Dean!'_

_'Want to show ya something.'_

_'I don't want to go out Dean, I just want to be left alone,' Sam whined helpless to stop the juggernaut pushing him._

_'Nope not gonna do that, now I know it was awful what happened to Lil Miss Sunshine and the hospital but she wouldn't want you to wallow in self-pity, she'd kick yer butt if she could see you now.' Dean said without any malice in his voice just concern. 'So Bobby and me, we've got ya an early Christmas present.'_

_Before Sam could argue with his brother anymore, they were out on the veranda and Dean carefully manoeuvred the wheelchair down the ramp and headed towards a neat little cherry red mustang 'now I know it's not the impala but ...'_

_'Dean what did you and Bobby do?' Sam asked in awe staring at the car, 'Dean?'_

_'Hey Sam,' Bobby appeared from the other side of the car, 'want to test drive it?'_

_'Bobby?'_

_'I had it sitting round so while you were in hospital and stuff we ahh got it decked out with hand controls, brakes and stuff. All official mind ya, just we know that yer can't drive the impala no more and needed yer independence.'_

_'Wow.'_

_'It's a 1970 mustang, pretty much in cherry condition,' Dean beamed with pride, 'like I said it aint the impala but ...'_

_'I don't know what to say guys,' Sam said swallowing hard on his rising emotions._

_'How about you hop in and give it a test run?' Dean pushed Sam round to the driver's side door, 'now until you get used to the hand control and stuff how bout we just drive around the lot?'_

_'Sounds like a plan ... thanks Dean, Bobby I ... I dunno what to say except thanks.' And for the first time in a long time, Sam genuinely smiled dimples and all._

S—D

Sam closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and concentrated on his brother, he conjured his image in his mind, each freckle, and crease, his glittering green eyes and his smile everything he could think of he brought to the forefront of his mind. Then he added the unique constant scent that was Dean, leather, gunpowder and something else, something only a sibling would pick up or even understand, that peculiar but unique scent of a person that belongs to no one else. All of that that made his brother Dean and more.

With a renewed conviction, Sam opened his eyes and kicked up dust in his wake as sped away from the shoulder of the road already knowing which fork he had to take.

'Hang on Dean, I'm coming,' he muttered determinably, knowing that this was most likely a suicide mission, if it was the last thing Sam was to do with his life, it will be glorious and Dean will survive.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Chapter Eleven Who Will Rescue the Rescuer?**

Then:

_Sam closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and concentrated on his brother, he conjured his image in his mind, each freckle, and crease, his glittering green eyes and his smile everything he could think of he brought to the forefront of his mind. Then he added the unique constant scent that was Dean, leather, gunpowder and something else, something only a sibling would pick up or even understand, that peculiar but unique scent of a person that belongs to no one else. All of that that made his brother Dean and more._

_With a renewed conviction, Sam opened his eyes and kicked up dust in his wake as sped away from the shoulder of the road already knowing which fork he had to take._

_'Hang on Dean, I'm coming,' he muttered determinably, knowing that this was most likely a suicide mission, if it was the last thing Sam was to do with his life, it will be glorious and Dean will survive._

Now:

Dean stared at the bathroom door with undisguised hatred, it was only a few feet away, but it could have been on the other side of the moon for his battered body to contend with. Taking a deep breath he managed to lever himself upright and perched on the side of the bed, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the metal bed frame swallowing down on the rising bile scorching its way up his throat and listened to his full bladder. Steeling his nerves and overworked pain sensors Dean managed to stand, sway drunkenly and topple backwards onto the bed. Groaning, he sat up and tried once again, his full bladder now becoming a new source of pain and discomfort, this time when he managed to get to his feet he kept the momentum going and lurched towards his destination his gaze firmly fixed on that door.

Panting heavily, he reached out and opened the door, no longer coherent of thought or intent Dean no longer cared about how he did anything as long as he got some sort of relief, any relief would do.

The dizziness took the last of his reserves, and Dean collapsed just as he tried to make his way back to the wire rack they called a bed, striking his head on the basin as he dropped. He lay unmoving with a growing puddle of blood surrounding his head like a grotesque halo.

S—D

Sam sat watching the building, his stomach churning when he saw Rodgers come out and get into the black van along with Will. Desperately Sam tried to calm his nerves, but what he suffered at the hands of the supremacists refused to remain pushed back and a flash flood of memories threatened his already overtaxed state of mind.

'Get a grip Winchester,' Sam grumbled aloud, his own voice startling him out of his depressive reverie, 'you can do this.' He kept repeating while he manoeuvred his wheelchair out of the car and ready at his side, with powerful muscles rippling across his chest and along his arms Sam hauled himself out of the car and into his chair.

He hated the thought of mounting his brother's rescue in the chair but in his haste to find Dean, he left his crutches behind. He made sure no one was around as he pushed himself over the rocks and weeds towards the warehouse, not noticing the truck pulling up behind his mustang.

Sam moved towards the side door, his lock picks already on his lap, he may not be able to walk but he can still pick locks faster than anyone else, including Dean.

He managed to get himself inside, but he had to pause and wipe the sweat out of his eyes and try to stop his hands from shaking as he moved himself further into unknown territory.

The sound of voices forced Sam to concentrate as he wheeled himself towards the closest door, sliding the bolt carefully and quietly he once again made quick work of the locked door and slipped inside just before the two armed men strode past.

Silently cursing himself for getting trapped in a closed off room, Sam turned his chair slowly so he could get a good look at his new surroundings, he froze when he heard the soft moans and when he saw the person responsible for the sounds of pain.

S—D

Bobby pulled the truck up behind Sam's mustang just in time to see the errant Winchester pick the lock and get himself inside, 'damn idgit,' he muttered and turned to look at his passenger riding shotgun, 'make sure that yer locked and loaded coz that boy is on a suicide run.'

'Got it covered Bobby,' Ray grinned ruthlessly, 'don't fret 'bout it.'

'Yer one sick puppy Ray,' Bobby chuckled, 'so let's go round up some Winchesters, hear that they're becoming a rarity these days.'

S—D

'Dean?' Sam breathed finally moving towards his fallen brother, 'oh Gods Dean what did they?'

'Sammy?' Dean mumbled his brother's name and reached out to the small boy only he could see, 'don' get so close to those rocks they're slippery.'

'Dean?' Sam called out again as loud as he dared to, there was something seriously wrong and he once again cursed the fact that he was trapped in that metal prison of a chair.

'Come on Sammy, too slippery over there,' Dean groaned as he scratched at the flooring trying to reach his little brother's hand, 'dad'll be mad if you fall in.'

Sam sat back in surprise when he realised what Dean was reliving, seeing, dreaming or whatever it was he was doing. Christmas day 1989, and they were hanging down the beach while their dad nursed a broken wrist and slept off his massive hangover. Angry at their dad, Dean took Sam down to the beach to play, in his drunken stupor John tripped and fell into their tiny crooked Christmas tree and broke the one present each boy had under there. Sam shook his head and tried to push that particular Christmas to the back of his mind along with all of the other nasties from the distant and not so distant pasts.

'Dean come on dude wake up for me?' Sam pleaded as he leant forward and tried to rouse his semi-conscious sibling, 'Dean!'

'Nnng ... go way Sam.' Dean mumbled and tried to shrug off Sam, 'tired.'

'Dean!' Sam snapped again using his best imitation of their father, blearily Dean blinked and tried to focus on the shiny metal wheels and two bodiless legs in front of him.

'Wha?'

'Dean come on dude, we gotta get outta here.'

'Whatcha doin' here Sam?' Dean groaned as he pulled himself up using Sam's wheelchair when he got eye level with his brother he tried to focus on Sam's face, 'damn it Sam.'

'Just shut up and come on we don't have much time.' Sam gave his brother a cursory visual exam, 'you look like shit.'

'Right back at ya.' Dean swayed and gripped the handles of Sam's chair to keep himself from keeling over again, 'you shouldna come Sammy.'

'Yeah right, as if you would stay away if it were me.' Sam shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, 'just keep hold of the chair and let me know if I'm going too fast for ya.'

'Oh so funny Sammy,' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it, 'fuck.'

'what?'

'Nuthin' let's get outta here so I can kick yer ass myself.'

'Like to see ya try.' Sam grinned as he wheeled back towards the door, 'ready?'

'Always,' Dean nodded and swallowed deeply, 'let's go.'

The brothers crept out of the room and followed the same route Sam took coming into the building but just as they got to the outer door, they froze when they heard the sound of the cocking of a gun. 'Now, now sneaking off is not nice boys.'

'Rodgers.' Sam hissed, 'trap!'

'Bingo beautiful boy,' Rodgers grinned, 'you remember Doc Saw don't you beautiful boy?'

'Don't call me that!' Sam shuddered as he stared up at the malicious stare gracing the doctor's face, 'just don't.'

'Sam,' Dean whispered his brother's name and squeezed his shoulder. Sam nodded imperceptibly, a simple acknowledgement of his brother's strength and comfort.

'So boys going for a stroll?' Rodgers asked almost conversationally, 'I must admit Sam you did get me going there, I thought that it would take you longer than that to get some balls up to come and find ya lover boy here.'

'Dean's my brother you sick bastard.' Sam spat out.

'I see that you've had a bit of a ... mishap since I last treated you.' Doctor Matthias Saw's grin grew as he limped towards Sam, 'something about such a strong young man trapped in a wheelchair.'

'Get a life.'

'Take a picture it'll last longer.' The two brothers spoke in unison.

'Seems like I might have to take a look at Dean's wounds ... again.' Saw licked his dry lips and let his gaze roam over the eldest brother.

'Don't ... you leave him alone.' Sam seethed, pushing his feet off their rests, Sam used his powerful arms and lifted himself up until he stood tall, over their attackers, 'leave Dean alone.'

'Sam?' Dean forgot about the danger for a brief second as he took in Sam standing, and then he saw just how much it was taking out of his brother, when Sam lifted his hand pushing out with his psychic abilities. Doctor Saw slammed against the far wall and then slumped in a heap on the ground. Rodgers took a step back and stared open-mouthed at the powerful young man Sam had become.

His strength waning Sam turned his attention to Rodgers, when he felt Dean's hand guiding him back to his seat, panting heavily, all colour gone from his face and a clamminess to his flesh Sam all but collapsed onto his chair.

'Such a temper tantrum my beautiful boy.' Rodgers smirked as he lifted his gun and aimed it at Sam's chest, 'so where was I?'

'Not movin' a muscle.' Bobby's gruff drawl came from behind the so-called leader of the Supremacists.

'Bobby?' Dean grinned just as his knees buckled and he started to collapse against the back of Sam's chair.

'Easy there Dean.' Ray caught the younger man just as he gave up his fight to stay conscious.

'Bobby?' Sam growled without any heat.

'We're gonna have words when we git back Sam,' Bobby warned, 'but right now we got ourselves a nice prisoner or two here.'

'What about?'

'For now, we're safe but we're gonna have to git going sooner than later, ya idgit.'

'I had to Bobby.' Sam said simply.

'So you right to drive yer car with yer brother in it?'

'Yeah what about Rodgers and ... him.'

'Ray and me'll take care of them, you git yer brother back to Ethan,' Bobby said, 'and Sam no detours.'

Bobby settled Dean in the passenger seat and watched as Sam effortlessly levered himself from the chair to the car. 'Never git bored at seein' that.' He muttered, 'now straight back to the church.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Ray and me will be there soon we just wanna leave a few surprises for the troops when they arrive.' Bobby grinned cheekily as he waved Sam off, he stood for a couple of seconds watching Sam drive away with his precious passenger before he adjusted his ever-present baseball cap and went back inside to help Ray finish laying some interesting surprises.

S—D

'Mmmph Sammy?' Dean blinked slowly, owlishly at brother trying to discern between the two faces he could see. 'Damn.'

'Hey Dean ... you doin' okay?'

'Yeah if you would stop turning into twins ... peachy just peachy.'

'Probably got concussion Dean.'

'Ya think?' Dean leant over and gave Sam a weak slap on the back of the head.

'Dean! What the hell?'

'Pullin' a shit stunt like that, what the hell Sam! On your own?'

'Yeah well I gotcha out anyway.' Sam returned his attention to his driving but kept glancing over at his brother as if Dean would disappear if he didn't. 'What's going on Dean? I mean that was too easy.'

'Dunno Sam, but I'll be happier when Bobby and Ray are back at the church too.'

'I mean Armageddon has supposedly started, but there's no sign of the Angels or Lucifer or anyone of importance, just idiots like Rodgers.'

'Sam what was that with Doc Saw?'

'What?'

'Sam?'

'That ... that's ... we're here.' Sam pulled into the driveway and headed around to the back of the church away from prying eyes. He pulled up and sat for a minute, 'he's the doctor from the camp Dean, the one who...'

'Ahh geeze Sammy.'

'It was a trap, if Bobby and Ray ... I walked ... wheeled into it.' Sam slammed his hand against the steering wheel, 'so stupid.'

'Sam...'

'Just like I always ...'

'Sam!'

'Never ... damn it Dean!' Sam caught his brother just as Dean was about to face-plant the dashboard, 'Dean?'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Author's Note 2: **Please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies for not updating before this. As most of you know, I am a university student and was trying to complete my Honours year, which included writing a 15000 word thesis as well as course work. This semester was a killer and I was totally overwhelmed for a while, trying to get everything finished and also to present a paper at a Symposium on Monstrosity in literature and film. So I had to (sob) let a few things move to the sidelines for a little while. On the upside the thesis is finished and handed in, entitled The Dracula Myth, from Novel to Movie, my last undergrad essay is finally finished and handed in, now just one small test to finish and I am done for my undergrad and just sweating to see if I will be doing my Masters or will be able to go straight through to PhD.

So after such a longwinded apology I hope that you enjoy this update and they will be more frequent from now on as I am on my big, big break from uni until March next year.

Thanks to everyone, for your patience you guys rock!!!!!!!

**Chapter Twelve: Angels, Demons and Who Else?**

**Then:**

_'Probably got concussion Dean.'_

_'Ya think?' Dean leant over and gave Sam a weak slap on the back of the head._

_'Dean! What the hell?' _

_'Pullin' a shit stunt like that, what the hell Sam! On your own?'_

_'Yeah well I gotcha out anyway.' Sam returned his attention to his driving but kept glancing over at his brother as if Dean would disappear if he didn't. 'What's going on Dean? I mean that was too easy.'_

_'Dunno Sam, but I'll be happier when Bobby and Ray are back at the church too.'_

_'I mean Armageddon has supposedly started, but there's no sign of the Angels or Lucifer or anyone of importance, just idiots like Rodgers.'_

_'Sam what was that with Doc Saw?'_

_'What?'_

_'Sam?'_

_'That ... that's ... we're here.' Sam pulled into the driveway and headed around to the back of the church away from prying eyes. He pulled up and sat for a minute, 'he's the doctor from the camp Dean, the one who...'_

_'Ahh geeze Sammy.'_

_'It was a trap, if Bobby and Ray ... I walked ... wheeled into it.' Sam slammed his hand against the steering wheel, 'so stupid.'_

_'Sam...'_

_'Just like I always ...'_

_'Sam!' _

_'Never ... damn it Dean!' Sam caught his brother just as Dean was about to face-plant the dashboard, 'Dean?_

**Now:**

Sam sat staring at his cooling coffee for longer than he even realised himself. Ethan was still working on Dean, the surgery was now in its third hour and still no news on how Dean was doing. A rustling sound behind him startled Sam so much that he spilt his coffee over his lap. 'Damn it.' He cussed as he turned slowly to see who had managed to creep up on him.

'Castiel?' Sam uttered in surprise as he stared at the dark haired sombre faced man dressed in a crumpled shirt and pants and a trench coat that had seen better days, with scorch marks, holes and rips in it.

'Sam Winchester.' Came the monotone reply and the acknowledging nod, 'how fares your brother?'

'He, he is in surgery …' Sam said haltingly, he gazed up at the angel with tear filled eyes, 'where were you Cas?'

'I … have … been … busy.' Castiel shrugged nonchalantly, his passive expression giving nothing away. 'I am sorry Sam Winchester.'

'What for?'

'I am unable to help you.' Castiel indicated Sam's wheelchair, 'there is nothing I can do for you.'

'Yeah well I don't … not like that it matters anymore,' Sam swallowed down on the bitter taste filling his mouth, 'can you heal Dean?'

'Sam?' Ethan stepped into the room, a grave expression on his face he all but ignored the newest arrival as he looked down at his young friend.

'What … what is it Ethan?'

'I've done all I can … medically speaking.'

'Which means?'

'His injuries were numerous Sam, I don't know how he survived as long as he did.'

'Ethan spit it out what are you talking about?'

'If he survives the night then …'

'No, no Castiel please … heal him now.' Sam spun around to beg the angel but he was alone with Ethan, Castiel was gone. 'Fan-fucking-tastic.' Sam muttered, 'I need to see my brother Ethan.'

S—D

Castiel stood next to the bed and stared down at the sleeping man in it, he took in the rugged surroundings, the less than perfect medical supplies and most importantly he stared at the crucifix hanging above the bed. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his eyes before he returned his gaze to the crucifix, 'what is it that you would have me do?' he asked, he held his hands slightly out to the sides with his thumbs pointing out, his head lifted up to the warmth only he could feel. 'Tell me what is it that you would have me do?'

Sam wheeled into the small recovery room Ethan had set up in the old rectory, with his heart beating so hard he could feel it pound against his chest, he stayed just inside the doorway unable to look at his dying brother.

'So what's a guy got to do to get a piece of pie around here?' Dean's voice filled the room and brought Sam out of his depressive reverie.

'Dean?' Sam blinked owlishly as he stared in disbelief at the occupant of the bed. Still deathly pale with dark smudges under his eyes Dean had a sparkle in his emerald green eyes, and he was no longer connected to any machines or oxygen.

'Hey Sammy you alright there? You look like you've seen a ghost or something.'

'Dean … Dean?'

'That's mah name don't wear it out.'

'But, but Ethan he … he said that you …' Sam pushed himself closer to the bed but still refused to touch Dean not wanting to find out it was all a dream or hallucination or something equally as freaky.

'Dude hey Sam … it's okay Castiel did some angelic mojo on me.'

'Cas was here?' Sam shook his head and tried to work out what exactly happened, 'Cas was in here?'

'Yeah I woke up just as he … he couldn't fix everything but he said that I aint gonna die not yet anyway.'

'Damn it Dean.' Sam ducked his head and hid his tear-filled eyes under his long fringe, 'I – I thought that I was coming in to…'

'Hey Sammy, Sammy look at me please …' Dean's smile faltered when he saw just how badly Sam was feeling. 'Come on dude don't make me do a full on chick flick moment.'

'I don't understand … why all the secrecy? He came to me just before and then he disappeared when Ethan came to tell me about you.'

'Dunno what to say he … was looking up at the cross and then did the whole white light mojo and then left.'

'I will never understand that angel, Dean never in a million years.'

S—D

Bobby took a long swig of his whiskey and then slammed the empty glass down on the table, 'that's it I aint sitting here any longer, I gotta go.'

'Go where Bobby?' Ray asked his concern rising even higher when he saw the murderous glint in Bobby's eyes, 'you aint gonna do something stupid are ya?'

'They … they … dammit Ray you heard Ethan, we've lost Dean … I lost mah boy.' Bobby snarled his grief quickly morphing into a white rage, 'I gotta do something.'

'Dude think about it, what about Sam? He'll need ya more than ever now.'

'I aint no use to anyone Ray, the only thing I can do is avenge Dean, for his brother, friends and hell for me. Those boys may not be blood kin but they're mah boys.'

'I understand that Bobby, but Sam's still here and he's alive, he'll need ya to help him through this.'

'Dean's dead Ray and I aint sitting round here with my thumb up my ass…'

'Sorry to disappoint but news of my death has been greatly exaggerated.' A weak but determined voice came from near the door way, silencing both of the men to the point where Bobby's legs started to give way on him.

'D-Dean?' For the first time in a helluva long time, Bobby didn't know what to say.

Dean stood leaning heavily against Sam's wheelchair looking more like a walking corpse than his usual healthy soldier style self, 'Dean what the?'

'Hey guys what's up?' Dean grinned as he managed to lower himself into a nearby chair, breathing heavily he closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass, Cas might have done some mojo on him but he still felt as weak as a newborn.

'Dean?' Ray breathed his gaze darting from Dean to Sam, to Bobby and then back Dean, 'but … but Ethan told us…'

'Yeah well it's good to have friends in ahh high places.' Dean opened his eyes as he spoke and looked tiredly at his two friends, 'Cas … he ahh … did some of his mojo…'

'Cas helped heal Dean, he couldn't fix everything but Dean's not gonna die.' Sam finished for his brother when he saw just how much this was taking from Dean, 'we should get you back to bed.'

'Yeah, yeah first … we gotta make plans coz this war aint even started yet.' Dean scrubbed his face with his hands trying to wake himself up a little more but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 'Damn it.'

'That's it Dean you're going back to bed.' Sam declared as he watched his brother sway dangerously, 'Bobby, Ray can you please help him?' Deep down it killed Sam to ask them for help but there was only so much he could do while confined to his wheelchair.

'Sam I'm …'

'Don't you …don't you dare say fine, I'm … I'm gonna go and find Ethan.' Sam span around and wheeled out of the room before anyone could say another word to him.

'Well … awkward.' Dean tried for the old standby smirk but failed miserably when he felt himself listing to the side unable to sit upright any longer.

'Okay Lazarus let's get you back to bed.' Bobby finally found his voice, sandwiching Dean between himself and Ray, they managed to get the barely conscious Winchester back to his bed.

S—D

Janice huffed and shifted the dirty washing basket to her other hip, though her own injuries were healed, she still felt the pull of new skin and scar tissue, humming softly to herself she rounded the corner to go out to the laundry when she saw a sight that nearly broke her heart.

'Sam honey you okay?' She asked quietly not wanting to startle the fragile young man.

'Huh? Oh hi Janice I ah didn't hear you coming.' Sam swiped at his face and turned to give Janice a warm dimpled smile, 'how you doing?'

'I'm okay … how about you Sam? How are you doing and please don't say I'm fine.'

'You ah know me too well Janice,' Sam blushed and ducked his head a little, 'I'm doing … okay I guess.'

'What is it Honey? Oh Lord it's not Dean is it?'

'No, yes,' Sam sighed and lifted tear-filled eyes to look at the woman who in such a short space of time has become the closest thing to a mother he had ever had. 'Cas healed Dean, he's still weak and hurting but he's gonna have to take it easy for a while.'

'Oh, how do you feel about that Sam?'

'It's great, Dean's still here with me I … I don't know what …'

'No, that's not what I meant, I can see how much it means to you to have him here with you but … how do you feel about Cas appearing to help Dean and you're still in your wheelchair?'

'Dean deserved to be healed Janice, he's … he's so needed.' Sam swiped at an errant tear running down his cheek and stared at his useless legs, 'he's needed more than me.' He added in a whisper.

'Oh Samuel Winchester I don't know whether to slap you or hug you.' Janice exclaimed shaking her head.

'What?' Sam blinked at her, 'it's true Janice I don't deserve to be healed, Cas will always be Dean's angel he's not there for me.'

'And why do you think that Dean is the only one who deserves to be healed?'

'Coz he didn't deserve to go to hell, he did that for me … me who then turned around and betrayed him in the worst way possible. Hell Janice I … I'm a freak but Dean …'

'Oh Sam, don't you see if you weren't here … Dean wouldn't be Dean he'd be a killing machine with a suicidal attitude.'

'Kinda like I was when he was in hell.' Sam chuckled humourlessly.

'Sam please listen to me, whether you are in a wheelchair or running a marathon, as long as you're alive and at your brother's side then … well then the rest of us can rest a little easier.'

'Not a good gamble Janice, I'm too much of a risk.' Sam went to wheel himself away when Janice caught his right hand and held it tightly to her breast while she leaned over and kissed him chastely on the forehead.

'My darling boy, you are and never have been too much of a risk,' Janice said tenderly cupping Sam's cheek in her free hand, 'believe me please, I can't talk for anyone else but for me I am so glad that you're here.'

'Thanks Janice.' Sam choked out the thanks and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek, 'I'm glad that I have you on my side even if I don't have anyone else.'

'Sam?' Janice pulled back and stared at the young man in shock, 'what makes you say that?'

'I – I know that Bobby, Ray, Ethan and hell even Dean I know that they are there but I don't know if I have their full trust, I know I don't deserve it and well … perhaps I never will.'

'Where is this coming from Sam?'

'Nothing … don't worry I'm just tired and feeling a little sore and sorry for myself.' Sam pulled away from Janice and wheeled himself away from the church, he knew that Dean would still be with Ethan and not needing him for a while, he needed time to think, and to plan exactly what he was going to do. He had to end this himself, and it had to end no matter what.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes expecting to see his little brother's emo face staring at him, 'ah Bobby what's going on?' He rasped, 'where's Sammy?'

'He's sleeping' Bobby explained holding a glass of water up to Dean's mouth, 'he's exhausted.'

'Has anyone checked Sammy's injuries lately?' Dean asked feeling better after a few sips of the iced water.

'Ethan did before, he's a little worried bout the kid.' Bobby said avoiding Dean's penetrating stare.

'What do you mean by that? Is something wrong with Sam?' Dean started to climb out of his bed, his pale face now devoid of any colour.

'No, no now calm down ya idgit, Janice had a talk with Sam before and it sounds like he's a little depressed.'

'Geeze Bobby give me a heart attack why don't ya,' Dean sagged back against his pillows, 'Sam's always depressed about something, I'd be more worried if he wasn't depressed.'

'Yeah well maybe ya should be worried, Janice said that it sounded like Sam was planning something and he aint talking to no one.'

'Dammit Sammy,' Dean ground out, 'help me Bobby.'

'What the … yer stayin' put boy.'

'No, no dammit I have to talk to Sammy now Bobby before he does something stupid.'

'Dean!'

'Dammit help me Bobby or I'll do it meself.' Dean ground out as he once again tried to sit up without nearly fainting.

'Where are you going Dean?' Cas asked as he materialised next to Bobby.

'Dammit Castiel can't you give a guy warning.' Bobby growled holding his chest as his heart banged against it, 'honestly I'd say that the two of you are determined to send me to an early grave.'

'Cas what you doin' here?' Dean frowned at the angel, 'not that I'm not grateful and all.'

'I have come with a warning.' Castiel said without showing any emotion, 'you are … better Dean?'

'Yeah thanks, so what's the warning about?'

'Sam.'

'Sam? Don't you guys ever … why can't you give him a break he's really trying hard not to use his mojo anymore.'

'No this time … we think that Sam is the target he has to be protected at all costs.'

'What the hell you talking bout?' Bobby snarled, 'why can't ya leave that boy alone?'

'Lucifer wants Sam.' Castiel deadpanned, 'he is more of a danger than the demon led group.'

'Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Lucifer wants our Sam?' Bobby stood up and positioned himself between the angel and Dean.

'Why does he want Sam?' Dean asked feeling like his stomach was about to rebel violently he laid back and closed his eyes to try and to stay vomit free.

'He always wanted Sam.' Castiel shrugged as though it was common knowledge. 'Although given Sam's current physical condition…'

'Damn it Cas just tell us.' Dean tried not to yell but sometimes the angel could just push all of his patience buttons.

'Lucifer is after Sam because Sam was marked as the one to be his … receptacle.'

'His what?'

'He was marked to be the ultimate vessel for Lucifer to enable him to walk the earth.'

'Ah Sam's crippled he can't walk anywhere.'

'Exactly that is why it is imperative to protect Samuel at all costs, Lucifer will use the opportunity for Sam to walk again as a bargaining chip.'

'Why would he need to bargain …?' Dean asked as he desperately tried to stay aware enough to stay in the discussion.

'Coz Lucifer is an angel and he needs Sam to say yes.' Bobby interjected his hand finding Dean's arm and gave him a slight supportive squeeze. 'And if Sam was desperate enough to get out of his chair…'

'He may say yes.' Castiel nodded.

'You don't know my brother very well.' Dean declared as he stared up at Castiel. 'Sam will never say yes to Lucifer not even if it meant his walking again. Sam is a good person, he might have made a few mistakes in the past but he aint gonna give in to Lucifer!' Dean insisted breathlessly, 'so we protect Sam and then what?'

'Yeah Castiel then what?' Sam asked wheeling himself into Dean's room, he glared up at the rumpled angel and then at his brother and 'father'. 'What happens when you send poor little cripple Sammy away to hide from the big bad devil?'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

Author's Note: Just a little head's up, the Pastor Jim Murphy in my story is my own creation, he is loosely based on the original cleric, but in this 'verse, he is very much alive and involved in Sam and Dean's lives. He seems to know a lot and there is an air of mystery surrounding him. I just wanted to let you guys know just in case there is any confusion. Enjoy ...

**Chapter Thirteen: How Many Angels Does It Take To Hide A ... Sammy?**

**Then:**

_'Lucifer is after Sam because Sam was marked as the one to be his … receptacle.'_

_'His what?'_

_'He was marked to be the ultimate vessel for Lucifer to enable him to walk the earth.'_

_'Ah Sam's crippled he can't walk anywhere.'_

_'Exactly that is why it is imperative to protect Samuel at all costs, Lucifer will use the opportunity for Sam to walk again as a bargaining chip.'_

_'Why would he need to bargain …?' Dean asked as he desperately tried to stay aware enough to stay in the discussion._

_'Coz Lucifer is an angel and he needs Sam to say yes.' Bobby interjected his hand finding Dean's arm and gave him a slight supportive squeeze. 'And if Sam was desperate enough to get out of his chair…'_

_'He may say yes.' Castiel nodded._

_'You don't know my brother very well.' Dean declared as he stared up at Castiel. 'Sam will never say yes to Lucifer not even if it meant his walking again. Sam is a good person, he might have made a few mistakes in the past but he aint gonna give in to Lucifer!' Dean insisted breathlessly, 'so we protect Sam and then what?'_

_'Yeah Castiel then what?' Sam asked wheeling himself into Dean's room, he glared up at the rumpled angel and then at his brother and 'father'. 'What happens when you send poor little cripple Sammy away to hide from the big bad devil?'_

S—D

**Now:**

'Sam!' Dean called after his brother as Sam turned around and wheeled himself out of Dean's room, vanishing just as quickly as he arrived. 'Dammit Sammy stop!'

'What is wrong?' Castiel asked turning a curious stare to Bobby, 'what has made Sam ... upset?'

'Umm well Castiel it aint everyday when someone tells ya that Lucifer is gonna be yer freaking body boarder.' Bobby snapped.

'That is why we will protect him.' Castiel replied still not quite understanding the depth of emotion the humans were exhibiting.

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's wheelchair handles and pulled him to a stop, 'dammit Sam talk to me.'

'Look at me Dean.' Sam said his voice barely audible.

'What the hell are you doing running away?'

'Look at me Dean.' Sam repeated a little louder his own anger taking charge of his raging emotions.

'You know Castiel is right ...'

'Fuck Dean look ... at me!' Sam yelled silencing his brother's tirade instantly, 'look at me! I can't fight, I can't do anything to help and yet I'm still the one who ...'

'Who what Sam? Tell me coz I would like to know.' Dean snapped not willing to let go of his own temper just yet.

'I'm useless, so why don't you just let Lucifer have my body and then you can keep your word to dad ... remember _the Promise_?' Sam spat his face flushed with his anger highlighting the gauntness of his cheeks and the sunken depths of his normally bright green eyes. 'Hell let's just invite him in now.'

'Sam listen to yourself ... why do you keep throwing that freaking promise up? I aint gonna do it and that's all there is to it. Dad was an idiot for even asking me.'

'No, no Dean don't you see he's the only one who was thinking clearly.' Sam spread his long arms out in appeal to Dean, his heart thumped that hard that his pulse was visible in the taunt arteries of this throat, 'I'm nothing but a useless lump, I hold you back, use me as bait, let Lucifer have me and then you can kill two demons with one shot!'

'Sam you are not a demon.'

'I may as well be!' Sam spat out, 'don't you think I hear what is being said behind my back? I'm the one who freed Lucifer, I'm the one who started the whole freaking mess! I might be crippled but I'm not deaf!'

'Sam ... no one blames you ...' Dean started the fight gone from his voice.

'Yeah right Dean!' Sam refused to let his anger go, 'you're the only one who says that, and you have to ... you're my big brother after all.'

'You forgot awesome, I'm your awesome big brother and what I say goes.' Dean tried to lighten the mood but the look on Sam's face and the stubborn set of his shoulders soon told him otherwise. 'Listen Sam I can't control what some idiots might say, I can only control what I say, and I'm saying this ... There ... is ... no ...way ... I'm ... letting ... you ... be ... bait!'

'Fine then, I'll just do it myself and then you won't have any problems with your conscious.' Sam went to wheel away from Dean but his brother stood directly in front of him, leaning down he placed his hands on the armrests and stared deep into his brother's eyes. 'No Sam.' Was all Dean said and then before Sam realised what he was doing, Dean grabbed the brakes and put them on and then gathered his brother up into his arms, his face even redder, Sam tried to wrestle him but even with his superior upper body strength he was unable to break Dean's grip. 'Put ... Me ... Down!' He seethed.

'Act like a baby get treated like one!' Dean grunted as he carried his younger brother through the church and out to the impala, ignoring the tug on his own injuries and the dizziness that constantly assailed him.

'Dean boy what are you doing?' Bobby asked turning from his discussion with the others to watch the brother's struggling towards the door.

'Just reminding someone who is the big brother and who is the pain-in-the-ass-little-brother!' Dean growled as he shifted Sam's weight slightly, 'you comin' or what?'

'Where's Sam's chair?' Ray asked coughing slightly to hide his amusement.

'Right here,' Janice chimed in pushing it in front of her with the boys' packed duffle bags on the seat. 'I couldn't help but hear ... well everyone within earshot could help but hear the argument.'

'Thanks Janice.' Dean grinned sheepishly, 'now let's get this show on the road, Bobby you with us?'

'Yeah, yeah keep yer hair on.' Bobby took over pushing the wheelchair now laden with extra supplies, 'why don'tcha go and git the medical kit and you can come with us Jan.'

'Hey no hanky-panky in the backseat!' Dean protested loudly as he continued on his trek to the car, his brother slowly growing heavier and quieter in his arms, 'you still with me Sammy?'

Sam grunted and refused to look at his brother preferring to remain silent and buried deep within his own thoughts. Dean shook his head if Sam wanted to act like a baby then ... 'whoa Cas a bit of warning next time.' He exclaimed when the Angel popped up between him and the car, Castiel merely shrugged and opened the passenger door for him and then patiently waited for him to load his brother into the car. Just before Dean went to shut the door Castiel stopped him and then positioned himself between the two brothers, placing a hand on each chest.

'What the hell Castiel?' Dean asked and then gasped in pain echoing Sam's painfilled grunts. The pain and discomfort eased as quickly as they hit leaving both boys nursing their aching chests and trying to catch their breathes. 'What did you do?'

'What the hell Castiel?' Sam and Dean spoke simultaneously each breathless and pale.

'I have marked you with Enochian Sigils, now you are invisible to both demons and angels including Lucifer and Michael.'

'Did you brand us?' Sam asked incredulously.

'No I carved them on to your ribs,' Castiel shrugged simply, 'even you will be invisible to me.'

S—D

Dean yawned and stretched, he cast a glimpse at his brother first and then to his slumbering passengers in the back. 'Hey Sammy check it out.' He nudged his brother, and kept poking him until he elicited a response. 'Dude I'm talking to you!'

'What?' Sam blinked and turned to face his brother.

'I said take a look in the backseat,' Dean motioned with his hand behind him, 'oh and use your phone camera.'

Sam twisted his upper body to look at Bobby and Janice and finally understood what Dean was getting at, Janice had her head resting on Bobby's chest with his arm curled around her, their hands were linked together and resting on their laps, looking for all intents and purposes a young couple in love. 'Aw, that's so sweet and so useable.' Sam chuckled and started to snap photos, happy with the ones he got he managed to twist back and to right himself before checking them.

'Where's my car Dean?' Sam asked putting his phone in the glove-box.

'Okay random, Ethan's driving it with Ray riding shotgun. He left the others in charge of the church with the new doc looking after the patients.'

'So am I allowed to drive or will I be your prisoner indefinitely?'

'Why the 'tude Sammy?'

'Just wondering.'

'I just want to make sure that you're safe Sam is that against the law all of a sudden?'

'No, but I need to ...'

'To what?'

'To feel useful and not just some cripple that needs to be babysat.'

'First up you're not a cripple ... you know what I mean ... dammit Sammy, who drove by himself into danger? Who breached the Arian's defences to rescue me? Who managed to get everyone out safely?'

'Yeah but that's different.'

'Why is that so different Sammy?'

'Coz it was you.'

'And?'

'I would pull myself across burning coals to save you Dean.' Sam uttered softly turning his face away from his brother's piercing gaze.

'Fuck Sam so would I but that ... you are not going to be bait.'

'It is the most logical course of action Dean.'

'No ... No it's not! We're going to regroup, rest and up and heal and then we'll work out what we are going to do.'

'Dean think about this ... how else are you going to kill Lucifer, this way you can honour Dad's request.'

'Don't go there Sammy.'

'Okay ... I won't but please Dean why are you refusing to even discuss this?'

'Because ... you'll just have to trust me Sammy.' As soon as the words were out of his mouth Dean cringed and gave himself a rather colourful and silent tongue lashing, he pulled his stare from the road ahead to risk a look at Sam, who sat stoically next to him, unmoving, unblinking, hell hardly breathing.

'Trust you? You expect me to trust you ... when you ... you can't trust me?' Sam uttered so quietly Dean had to strain to hear him, and then Sam turned his face away and concentrated on the passing scenery, he knew Dean was expecting an emotional argument and lots of shouting but instead, instead he chose the exact opposite and remained silent, he heard Dean cuss and slap the steering wheel with his hand, he almost relented and give in to his older brother but his brother's words kept repeating in his mind silencing any form of truce with Dean.

S—D

Rodgers paced his new office, his back ached and his shoulder burnt with the bullet wound but he relished in the pain, it fuelled his desire to see those fags begging for their lives as he slowly stripped them of their skins before tossing them at Lucifer's feet.

'I have done everything you have asked of me Master, now let me finish this for you.' He said staring out of his window at the full moon rising over the horizon, the whiteness of its glow shimmered and started to bleed red casting an unholy hue over the landscape. Rodgers laughed, a deep belly laugh that bounced off the walls, 'thank you Master.'

'I am aware of your efforts Rodgers,' a softly spoken man appeared next to the leader of the Arian movement, 'you please me.'

'My, my Lord,' Rodgers turned to face the new arrival, a strange glitter in his black eyes, 'Lord Lucifer?'

'You have served me well you and your recruits now I have another quest for you,' Lucifer smiled benevolently, 'I need you to select the best of the best, as you can see this ... vessel ... is doing its job but it is breaking down. I need my true vessel, the one that shall be mine forever.'

Rodgers risked a glance at the weeping sores on the man's face and arms, the fine cracks and tiny eruptions of puss littering the white skin. 'I can do that my Lord who is it that we seek?'

'Samuel Winchester.'

'My Lord?'

'You question me Rodgers?'

The ... the gay gimp?'

'What are you talking about Rodgers?'

'He is filth Lord Lucifer, he has an incestuous relationship with his older brother and is now in a wheelchair, he cannot walk ... a fitting punishment now he can no longer pursue his perversions.'

'A wheelchair? How is this so? He was not to be injured in any life-threatening or disabling way.'

'Lilith Master, she can tell you what happened to him ... I – I had no idea on what she was planning we were just to be back up in case more hunters turned up than expected.'

'Lilith I shall deal with later, now Rodgers go and select the ten of your best, if Samuel is in a wheelchair it may work better in our favour.'

'How so Master? His older brother is his guard dog.'

'That is of no consequence, he is easily subdued, but what do you think Samuel will say to save his brother and to walk upright again?' Lucifer smiled warmly and patted Rodgers shoulder healing the bullet wound with his touch.

'Th-thank you Master,' Rodgers gushed and hurried away not wanting to upset his new relationship with Lucifer in anyway.

'Lilith I want you here now.' Lucifer demanded, his voice soft but commanding and immediately a pretty blond woman appeared in front of him with large round china-blue eyes and delicately bowed lips of red.

'You want me Master?' She asked inclining her head in respect, only to snap her head back after he slapped her hard enough to split her meat-suit's lips. 'Master?'

'What did you do to Samuel Winchester?' Lucifer hissed, slowly running his fingers down the side of her face in a seductive manner, 'tell me child I want to know.'

'I made sure that he could no longer runaway from us Master.' She replied her confidence slipping slightly, 'what is wrong Master?'

Lucifer stroked down Lilith's long slender throat, he could feel the blood pumping under his fingertips, slowly he curled his fingers around her neck and started to squeeze, soaking in the panic and fear radiating from her. 'He was not to be disabled in anyway do you not remember that?'

'Forgive me Master but he was using the gifts you bestowed upon him to destroy us, I had to do something and at the time I was still using the child's skin.'

'Hmm, I should punish you child, but I have decided that his being in a wheelchair will work to our advantage.'

'Master?' Lilith resisted the urge to massage her bruised throat when he finally let her go but she stood with set shoulders and a straight back, refusing to cower in his presence. 'Please let me make it up to you.'

'I can think of a few ways,' Lucifer smirked and twisted his fingers in her shoulder length hair and pulled her head back viciously, 'I can think of many ways.'

S—D

Rodgers, ran a critical eye over the ten men in front of him, he smiled and cleared his throat, 'we have new orders from our new benefactor,' he started his smile growing, 'our objective is the same as before with a small difference this time.'

'Yes Sir,' they all answered together snapping to rigid attention and gave him their complete and utter devotion.

'I have chosen you personally and you will answer only to myself and to Will,' Rodgers glanced over and acknowledged his second-in-command, 'now I want you to go and get your packs in order, get the all clear from Doctor Saw and then report to the new barracks in two hours for briefing on the new assignment. Do me proud men, and remember that there is only one race of men, all others are sub-human, there is only one form of sexual orientation and then should be used for procreation first and foremost, and then for release. Gimps, gays and coloureds have no place in the New Order!'

'The New Order!' All ten voices rang out in a cheer.

S—D

At the sound of the impala's powerful engine, Pastor Jim Murphy hurried outside to greet the weary travellers. He was on his way back to the church when Bobby rang and explained what was happening so instead of returning to their base, he changed direction and headed to Bobby's house to ready it for their guests but especially for Sam and his wheelchair.

After Sam's little adventure in rescuing his brother, Jim left on an adventure of his own, a recon mission to gain more information about certain demons and angels but also to find out anything that could help the brothers in the long run. Blissfully unaware of Dean's dramatic return to life and healing, Jim tried to anticipate everything that the Winchester brothers and company would need.

'Dean son am I glad to see you.' The cleric welcomed the younger man, giving him a long tight hug and a slap on the back, 'don't ever scare an old man like that again.'

'Ah you're not so old Jim,' Dean blushed under the unfamiliar show of affection from his lifelong friend and mentor.

'Bobby, Janice so good to see the two of you,' Jim turned to greet them, 'everything looks good in there Bobby.'

'Thanks Jim,' Bobby shook hands with his good friend before going to the trunk to get Sam's chair, he glanced up and gave Jim a knowing look before nodding his head in the direction of the front passenger seat where Sam sat, so still and silent.

Jim nodded and made his way around to the passenger side and opened the door for Sam, taking over the wheelchair and tending to Sam, allowing the others to finish unpacking the car and taking their meagre possessions inside. 'Hello Sam.'

'Hey Jim,' Sam gave the cleric a small but endearing smile with a flash of his deep dimples, 'it's good to see you again,'

'it's good to see you too my boy,' Jim cast a critical eye over his young charge and shook his head sadly, 'ah Sam my boy what's wrong?'

'I'm fine Pastor Jim, just tired,' Sam smiled, 'but I could use a hand,'

'my pleasure Sam my boy,' Jim replied as he leant in to help Sam lift his legs out of the car first and then levered him around before placing the chair next to the car, 'how's that?'

'Thanks Jim.' Sam grunted slightly as he swung himself into his steel cell and adjusted his legs on the foot-plates, 'damn I'm tired.'

'You can rest as soon as we get inside Sam, I've set you up in Bobby's library.'

'I – I don't know what to say Jim,' Sam blushed, 'thanks doesn't seem enough neither does I'm sorry.'

'Oh Sam son whatever for?' Jim crouched down in front of the chair and tried to catch Sam's eye, 'how about we go up and rest on the veranda for a bit? Let the others do some work for a change.' Jim pushed Sam around to the end of the veranda where Bobby had fixed a short ramp, 'up we go my boy.'

With Sam controlling the wheels and Jim on the handles they made it up and over to the chairs where Jim dropped breathlessly, 'guess I'm not as young as I used to be!' He laughed, 'so Sam what was that all about with the "I'm sorry" business back there?'

'I started all of this Jim, I broke the final seal and started Armageddon,' Sam lifted wet-looking eyes, 'it was because of me and then ... then I used my powers when the angels told me not too, now Lucifer hunts me, he wants me to be his vessel. It's all my fault.'

'Ah Sam Winchester where do I start with you?' Jim spoke sternly but lovingly to the distraught young man.

'Jim?'

'None of this is your fault, you were used Sam, yes you did make some big mistakes, but we all make mistakes Samuel. They are the crosses we must all bear, but you are not the only one at fault here, you have to remember that.'

'No, no you don't understand Jim, I knew what I was doing with Ruby ... I knew what I was doing when I used my powers it was all me Jim, I have no right to be forgiven.'

'You really believe that Sam?'

'Yes Sir,' Sam dropped his chin down unable to look into the kind and forgiving eyes of the cleric anymore.

'Sam when the supremacists held you captive and tortured you, did you allow them to use you like that?'

'N-no Sir,'

'When the doctor experimented on you and did those heinous acts did you give him your permission?'

'No,'

'You were the victim, you had no choice in the matter did you?'

'N-no S-Sir,' Sam answered tearfully.

'Sam look at me please,' Jim hooked his finger under Sam's chin and gently made him lift his face, wiping away the tears as they rolled his cheeks. 'You were six months old when Azazel came to your nursery and corrupted your blood, you had no choice in the matter whatsoever,' Jim held his fingers up to silence Sam when he saw him about to protest, 'no let me finish ... you were raised to be a hunter, yes that was all your father really knew and understood but he did it with a true heart, he did love you Sam, you and your brother though he had a hard time showing it.' Jim glanced up at the door where he knew Dean was standing and listening and then he looked back at Sam and continued, 'I truly believe that there were outside influences at work when you left to go to college, some sort of influence on your father. Sam no matter how much the two of you argued, and I know that you and your father clashed over whether the sun rises and sets each day.' Jim smiled when he saw the slight lift of the corners of Sam's mouth, 'he would never have disowned you and struck you like that if he was not under something's or someone's control.'

'You, you knew that he?' Sam gaped when he realised Jim knew everything about one of the worst days of his young life.

'That he hit you?' Jim nodded, 'John came to me afterwards, he and Dean went their separate ways for a while, Dean was so angry with your father ... John turned up on my doorstep suffering from guilt, drunkenness, and a terrible beating. Apparently he went on a binge and picked a fight with some rather large bikies.'

'Sounds like dad,' Sam chuckled and shook his head.

'He told me all about that night, I'm not sure if it was the fever, the drink or just his guilty conscious but he told me everything, including the fight, hitting you and practically pushing you out the door.'

'We, we made up before he died, that was something.' Sam whispered not trusting himself to speak louder with a fresh lot of tears threatening to fall.

'He kept an eye on you Sam, both your father and brother they regularly made trips past Stanford, also Bobby, Caleb and Joshua ... and admittedly I did also Sam, did you ever wonder how Dean knew exactly where to find you?'

'I kind of ... sometimes I could've sworn I heard the impala and when I was in hospital when my migraines got too bad, I'm sure that I heard dad's voice just outside my room.'

'All of your life Sam you have been loved and wanted,' Jim took a moment for his words to sink in before he went on, 'but there have been forces working against that ... some more apparent than others, but believe me Sam none of it was your fault. You were an innocent victim when you were six months old and you are a victim now.'

'Yeah that's me a professional victim and something to be pitied.'

'No, no Sam listen to me ...' Jim took a deep breath he could understand why Dean gets so frustrated with Sam's stubbornness at times, 'You were manipulated Sam, that Ruby she knew exactly what to do, to get you where they wanted you. She played on your grief and loneliness, she took it all and twisted it into a perversion of the truth, she knew the perfect way to get you around to her way of thinking, your guilt and anguish were fuel for her and then she paraded it in front of you all wrapped up in good intentions. You did make the wrong decisions Sam but truthfully she coerced and deceived you in the worst possible way. Then the angels came into the fray, I am still so torn myself and I pray to understand why they did what they did.' Jim shook his head and forced his own conflicted thoughts to the back of his mind, and refocused on Sam. 'I do not believe our Lord would order them to do the heinous acts they have done in His name. His own angels ... Uriel and Zachariah they, they are no better than the demons we hunt.' Jim sighed and fingered his white collar before yanking it free and undoing the top button of his plain black shirt, 'you are precious and loved Sam Winchester don't you ever forget that, you are never going to be bait for Lucifer or anyone, just as your brother will not be the vessel for Michael. You two boys are your own unique persons and no one holy or evil has got the right to destroy that.'

'Wow Jim,' Sam exclaimed a smile curling the corners of his mouth, 'I have known you my entire life and that is the most I have ever heard you say outside the church!'

S—D

Dean decided to look for Sam and Jim, they were taking too long to come inside, even though Bobby and Janice said that they'd be fine and just be talking. 'Just be talking my ass.' Dean grumbled, he had a mother of a headache, his body ached from the tips of his hair down to his toe-nails, as he put his hand on the door handle he heard their voices drifting in from the veranda. Before he could interrupt them Dean heard his father mentioned and his curiosity rose to the point where he didn't even feel guilty for eavesdropping. He rested his forehead on the door and listened intently as Jim spoke to Sam, and surprisingly enough his normally argumentative baby brother was listening.

The night when their family fell apart, Dean flinched when he heard Jim talking about it, his own memories too close to the surface still; how he tried so desperately to push them apart, to get them to sit down and take a breather. But, he had never seen his father so angry before it was no normal anger, John was in a full blown rage, and Dean actually feared for his brother's life.

_John's spittle spraying onto his face as his tirade continued, desperately he tried to wedge himself between them when John shoved him away and unable to stop himself Dean crashed into the wall, and lay there stunned on the verge of losing consciousness. His family's voices rose as the verbal abuse continued and then a strange sound and silence. Shaking his head, Dean winced and pulled himself up using the back of the couch; waiting for the dizziness to subside he was finally able to focus on Sam's face; his heart skipped a beat when he saw the large hand-shaped bruise appearing on his brother's cheek, the tears shining in those green eyes but none fell. Sam stood as still as a statue, unblinking, unmoving just staring in horror at his father._

_John swayed, shook his head and cursed when the movement made his headache worse, 'you are not going anywhere ... you ungrateful brat.'_

_'I'm leaving dad, and if he wants ... I want Dean to come with me.' Sam turned his luminous gaze onto his brother and Dean cringed under the weight of it._

_'Dean is staying here, he has no brother and I have no son.'_

_'Dad!' Dean cried out but his father never heard him as he grabbed Sam by the arm and physically dragged him to the front door._

_'You wanna go then go, but you have no family ... you go out that door and you never come back.' John snarled twisting his fingers in the scruff of Sam's T-shirt he pulled his son so close that their noses nearly touched, 'you are dead to me.' He added before throwing his youngest son out of the door. _

_Horrified Dean stood watching the scene play out in front of him; it was as though someone had glued his feet to the floor and was unable to move. His stomach churned as he stared at the stranger he thought was his father. 'What have you done dad?'_

Dean felt himself slide down the door until his butt hit the floor, the memories slicing through his walls like lasers leaving scorched flesh and wounds that would never heal.

Jim's version of his visit with John afterwards quenched Dean's nausea, perhaps his dad was possessed that night, it would explain a lot. But, Dean would never forget the look of hurt and utter betrayal on his brother's face as he waved goodbye from the bus window.

The mention of the angels and demons brought Dean out of his depressive reverie and he slowly hauled himself onto his feet, took a deep cleansing breath as he straightened his shoulders, ran his fingers through his hair and then down his face to wipe away the invisible cobwebs. Taking another breath he opened the door and stepped out onto the veranda to join his brother and friend.

S—D

Lilith threw her goblet against the wall and took perverse delight in watching the thick blood trickle down, making scarlet patterns on the dirty white paintwork. 'What do you mean you can't locate them?' She screeched her talon like fingernails slicing through the tender flesh of the messenger's face.

He flinched away from his mistress and held the fragile remains of his cheek, with blood slick fingers, 'it is as though they no longer exist, as though they are no longer on the earth ... someone or something has used some powerful mojo Mistress.'

'Summon the human minions, and find out where the human friends of the Winchesters are ... if is war they want then it is a war that they will get.' Lilith declared her blue eyes glittering with madness and power.

'What are you doing Lilith?' Lucifer asked as he dismissed the messenger, healing his cheek with a single fingertip.

'I am declaring war on the humans hiding your vessel my Lord Lucifer,' Lilith tilted her head in reverence, 'we strike the humans and we will bring out the Winchesters.'

'I do like the way you think, bring me their _cough _holy man James Murphy, instruct Rodgers and the minions I want him brought to me alive.'

'Your wish is my command Lord Lucifer.' Lilith smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers, lifting it to her mouth Lilith brushed a soft, sensuous kiss across his palm, 'War has begun.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

S—D

**Chapter Fourteen**

**THEN:** _Lilith threw her goblet against the wall and took perverse delight in watching the thick blood trickle down, making scarlet patterns on the dirty white paintwork. 'What do you mean you can't locate them?' She screeched her talon like fingernails slicing through the tender flesh of the messenger's face._

_He flinched away from his mistress and held the fragile remains of his cheek, with blood slick fingers, 'it is as though they no longer exist, as though they are no longer on the earth ... someone or something has used some powerful mojo Mistress.'_

_'Summon the human minions, and find out where the human friends of the Winchesters are ... if is war they want then it is a war that they will get.' Lilith declared her blue eyes glittering with madness and power._

_'What are you doing Lilith?' Lucifer asked as he dismissed the messenger, healing his cheek with a single fingertip._

_'I am declaring war on the humans hiding your vessel my Lord Lucifer,' Lilith tilted her head in reverence, 'we strike the humans and we will bring out the Winchesters.'_

_'I do like the way you think, bring me their cough holy man James Murphy, instruct Rodgers and the minions I want him brought to me alive.'_

_'Your wish is my command Lord Lucifer.' Lilith smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers, lifting it to her mouth Lilith brushed a soft, sensuous kiss across his palm, 'War has begun.'_

**NOW:**

Dean rolled over to watch his brother sleeping in the bed next to him, normally when they stayed with Bobby they shared a room upstairs, the same room they had occupied since they were even too young to remember. But now, now with Sam's paralysis and Dean's own debilitating injuries it was easier for them to bunk downstairs. So Jim made up two beds in the library, thankfully with a little creative reorganising he was able to fit the two single beds in there with just enough room for Sam to manoeuvre his wheelchair with ease.

Unable to sleep, Dean decided to do some Sammy watching, the only time he could do it freely was on the rare occasion when Sam slept soundly. Normally it was Sam with insomnia and Dean who could sleep through a bomb exploding next to his head when tired. He was exhausted but sleep eluded him; his mind not shutting down after listening to Jim and Sam talking, instead he found the constant replaying of the night their father drove Sam away. If it was true about John being possessed or somehow controlled by a demon then he wasn't the monster after all. In his mind, Dean's idol had fallen hard after that night, yes he still loved and wanted to obey his father but things were never the same. He saw his father's mortality and fractured humanity and it terrified him then and still even after all of these years it still sends shivers down his spine.

As he laid there watching Sam he started to think of how things could have been, if John hadn't been controlled or whatever, would he have reacted the same way to Sam's announcement? He always knew that deep down John was in awe of Sam, that the kid's smarts scared him at times, hell they scared Dean to death, the fear born out of Sam's own stubbornness when it came to study before anything else, including his health and safety.

He tried to imagine what it would have been like if their father had given Sam his blessings instead.

_'I am so proud of you Sam.' John gushed when he read the letter Sam had nervously handed to him, 'a-a full ride to Stanford.'_

_'Dad I – I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now, but I never thought that I would be accepted let alone be given a full scholarship.' Sam blushed and averted his gaze from his father, blinking furiously he turned to face Dean who stood silently in the kitchen doorway, waiting like Sam to hear what their father's decision would be._

_'You won't be able to live on campus,' John mused aloud, 'we'd need to get you somewhere where we can set up wards and protections. They'd cause too much attention on you, you'll need to fly under the radar Sam.'_

_'Do you mean it dad? Honestly I can go to college?'_

_'Honestly? I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me and your brother to fight alongside us, the family business, but … I can't stop you Sam, and I'd rather you go with us in agreement.' John glanced over at Dean and tried to read the carefully schooled features of his eldest son's face, but Dean gave nothing away._

_'Couldn't you and Dean base yourselves near Stanford?' Sam asked, 'we – we could all stay together in a way then, I mean I know you guys would be away hunting more than there but … and perhaps I could still hunt on weekends?'_

_'I-I'm not sure about that Sam …' John kept his gaze fixed on Dean's face, 'well boy what do you have to say?'_

_'Seems like the two of you have it all decided, so why ask me?' Dean grumbled, 'Sam wants to go to school, he wants to leave us, you'll give in and give him your blessing so why bother asking?'_

_'I want you blessing too Dean.' Sam said turning his full on patented puppy eyes, 'please Dean what do you think?'_

_'Sammy you know I think that you're awesomely smart that you deserve to see where that takes you but … dammit how can I protect you if you're in California?'_

_'Then think about basing yourselves there, I mean look at Bobby he still has the salvage yard and his house as well as his hunting.' Sam implored his father and brother, 'at least then you could keep tabs on me.'_

_'Aw Sammy we'd do that anyway!' Dean grinned 'what do you think dad?'_

'Dean?' Sam called his brother's name out again, worried when he didn't answer the first two times, 'Dean man, come on answer me.'

'Huh?' Dean blinked owlishly and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'what?'

'Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention.'

'Sam you … you ever thought about what it would have been like if dad had given you his blessing to go to Stanford?'

'Okay random … but first dude I can't reach my chair and I gotta go …'

S—D

Sam wheeled himself out to the back veranda and glanced around for an ever present sitter, if it wasn't Dean, it was Bobby, or their dad even Jim one of them was always watching him.

With just a flash of anger biting at his psyche Sam managed to wheel outside and down the ramp, possible freedom was within his grasp. With practiced ease he sped across the yard to the exercise area Bobby set up a few years ago, when Dean did his knee during a hunt and had a long rehab, it was just as Sam remembered it.

Lining up his wheelchair with the parallel bars, he glanced around in anticipation of being caught, he finally realised that he was definitely alone. With a renewed sense of accomplishment Sam hauled himself up onto the bars and waited until he regained his equilibrium, taking a deep breath he pushed one foot out a little and then dragged his other one up. Slowly but surely, he managed three steps gasping for air Sam paused and took a quick glimpse behind him, he was nearly half way. A fine tremor coursed up his arms, his body weight pulling against his straining muscles, his biceps hard and yet pulsating with life glistened with sweat. Slowly he twisted around to return to his chair and in the process completing six full steps.

His breath now coming in short sharp pants Sam felt the tremors becoming full on spasms and then without warning his arms gave away, unable to stop himself Sam toppled to the ground. Frustrated he thumped the ground with his fists and he fought back the tears of frustration. 'Now what Sam,' he muttered staring at his chair just out of his reach. 'Good one Winchester.'

Straightening out his legs, first his left and then the right he hooked his pants leg in his fingers and dragged his long legs out in front of him, a depressive thought crept into his mind, that his once strong, long legs were now useless lumps of numb meat, bone and sinew.

Caught up in his self-depreciating thoughts Sam didn't catch the small amount of blood dribbling from a cut just on the side of his left knee. Normally such an insignificant cut wouldn't even warrant anything more than a bandaid but without feeling and movement, an infection could be fatal.

Once he managed to straighten his legs Sam pulled himself backwards using his arms and butt to move back to his chair. The effort took all of his remaining strength and all he wanted was to take a nap. 'Dammit.' Sam muttered when he heard Dean's loud and distinctive voice, 'Sam? Sammy? Where the hell are ya?' Filtering through the salvage yard to the exercise area, 'come on Sam where the hell are …' Dean's voice became louder as he finally came to a stop, a lecture for his wayward brother on the tip of his tongue all but forgotten when he came to a skidding stop and saw his brother on the ground with his chair just out of his reach. 'Dammit Sam you trying to give me heart failure again?'

'Just help me up please jerk.' Sam muttered his pale features staining red with embarrassment.

'Hmm now tell me again why I should risk straining my back by hauling your heavy ass up onto your chair?'

'Coz you're my awesome big brother?' Sam gave him his best puppy dog look and added a wince into the mix. Unable to resist the double whammy Dean shook his head and with practiced ease helped Sam into the wheelchair. 'Thanks Dean.'

'So wanna tell me whatcha doin' out here and why you didn't tell anyone where you were going?'

'I just wanted some time alone and well … some practice.'

'So how many?'

'How many what?'

'Steps doofus.'

'Umm nearly six before I got a … well before I hit the deck.'

'Six? Well done dude.'

'Nothing to get worked up about dude, I just … fell.'

'One you don't just fall and two did you hurt yourself?'

'God Dean … just …' Sam pushed himself away from his brother and slowly made his way back to the house, leaving a faint trail of blood in his wake.

S—D

Two Days Later:

Bobby was rushing around in the house getting organised, he was expecting a new customer to pick up some parts and another had just rung to see if he was open, they're looking for parts for a classic car. _'Losing it Singer … shoulda asked which car and year oh well.'_

'Do you need help with anything Bobby?' Jim asked coming downstairs after his Morning Prayer and bath, 'all I need is a cup of coffee and I'm good to go.'

'Thanks Jim but I got it covered …'

'Bobby? Jim? I need help in here.' Dean's distressed voice echoed out from the other room. The two older men rushed in closely.

'What is it Dean?' Jim asked reaching the boys first, 'Sam?'

'It's Sammy, he's burning up with fever,' Dean said without preamble, 'look at his leg.'

Dean gently rolled Sam's sweat pants leg up a little higher, his brother still lay in trapped in oblivion, heat radiated from his flushed skin shining with sweat. A collective gasp sounded as they all looked down at the now fully enflamed cut on the side of Sam's left knee; crusted with a yellow-green puss and with long dark-red tendrils snaking along his leg, 'where's the doc?'

'I'll go and find him,' Jim volunteered.

'How the hell did that happen?' Bobby grumbled, 'he's never been outta our sight.'

'Sonovabitch!' Dean exclaimed as he realised what had happened.

'What is it Dean? Do you know what happened to your brother?' Bobby demanded just as Janice came into the room carrying a bowl of warm water and clean cloths.

'Bobby calm down and give the boy a chance,' she chastised him gently, placing the bowl on the bedside table squeezed between the beds, she calmly set about cleaning the wound in Sam's leg.

'What's wrong?' Ethan asked hurrying in with his med kit, 'Sam?'

'He's got a cut on his leg, no one knew about it and it's infected.' Dean said succinctly.

'Okay I need some room in here, Dean and Janice stay the rest of you … coffee would be good.'

'Nice and diplomatic Ethan,' Jim grinned as he ushered Bobby and Ray out of the library.

'Hey I just got here,' Ray protested but let himself be dragged away from Sam, trusting that the others will fill him in.

S—D

'What happened Dean do you know?' Ethan asked as he carefully examined Sam's leg.

'I think it happened a couple of days ago, he ahh slipped out on his own and had a go on the parallel bars in Bobby's exercise area. He managed six steps before falling he must've nicked it on the way down.'

'And it's small enough to go unnoticed,' Ethan said as he finished cleaning the cut, 'ah here's the culprit.' With his long, fine tweezers the young doctor extracted a small rusty nail. 'Full of bacteria, do it every time.'

'Ah the poor boy, he can't catch a break,' Janice murmured as she washed Sam's face, 'he's burning up.'

'Okay, let's get this wound cleaned out and sewn up.' Ethan went to wash his hands before picking up a small tool to clean away the dead and enflamed skin.

'Dean, Dean … no – no please no!' Sam cried out as he started to thrash about in the bed, his fist connecting with the side of Ethan's head.

'Hey, hey calm down Sammy … it's okay you're safe.' Dean tried to get through to his brother but Sam was too far gone into his fever-induced delusions.

'No Dean don't … I'm not worth it, I'm not worth it,' Sam sobbed and then he went rigid, gasping for air his large frame started to jerk as he started to convulse.

'Dammit,' Ethan muttered, 'Janice can you do your best to cover and dress the wound for now? We're going to have to get his fever and convulsions under control first.'

'Yes Doctor.'

Dean sat silently slipping into a state of shock as he watched his brother convulse, another seizure followed this time a white foam appeared on his lips and coated his mouth, a harsh grunted sound came from him as his jaw locked and another fit assailed his already weakened body. 'Do something doc.' Dean pleaded tearfully without looking up, unable to tear his gaze away from his brother as he silently willed him to be alright.

S—D

A loud banging on the door startled the three men sitting at the kitchen table in a depressive silence, all pretending to drink their long-cold coffees and to eat the cold and stale toasted sandwiches. 'Damn it's those customers,' Bobby muttered, 'all right, all right keep yer hair on ya idjits,' he yelled as the knocking became louder and more intense.

'Yeah whatcha…' Bobby's eyes widened in shock, his hand flying up to his neck but his quickly numbing fingers couldn't remove the tranquilising dart protruding from his throat. The two young blond men stepped over the man's fallen form, allowing the others to take care of the hunter as they moved silently into the house.

Behind them came two more equally blond and young men who stooped over Bobby and dragged him into the living room, using thick duct tape to bind his ankles and wrists and then gagged him with a strip of cloth, they pulled their weapons and took their agreed upon positions. The last to arrive made their entrance, Rodgers and Will surveyed the area with smug smirks on their faces, 'phase one done.' Rodgers gloated.

In the kitchen both Jim and Ray were also subdued with the same darts embedded in the backs of their necks, the attack happening before they registered it had happened.

Within minutes the intruders had the two older men tied to their chairs and gagged in the same fashion as Bobby.

S—D

Ethan managed to open an intra-venous line in Sam's arm where he managed to inject the anti-convulsion medication, in a separate line he connected a bag of fluid infused with a potent antibiotic. He was happy in the knowledge that he over-prepared for the trip, carrying an almost complete ER ward kit.

'Dean keep wiping his face down with the cool cloth, Janice can you go and see how much ice Bobby has …'

'Well, well what do we have here?' Rodgers chuckled and clapped his hands together, 'oh dear we haven't come at a bad time have we? The little pervert isn't well.'

'Get out of here now!' Ethan snapped at the intruder.

'What the fuck are you doing here Rodgers?' Dean snarled dropping the cloth as he stood up and moved to attack at the last possible second he pulled up when he saw Will's gun aimed point blank at Sam's temple.

'Oh thought we'd come and check out the new digs, see how the porn business is going?' Rodgers smirked, with two strides he stopped directly in front of Dean, 'I have been waiting to do this for a long time.'

'What?' Dean challenged him.

'This,' Rodgers flicked his right wrist and a thin blade appeared before anyone could react he slid it into Dean's chest, 'Nite sweet prince.'

Dean's mouth dropped open and he managed to whisper his brother's name as he spat out blood and slowly seemingly collapsed into himself.

'Will go and get Luke and Danny they can take the boy, and I want the doctor as well, we have to deliver him alive and in relatively good condition.'

'You're not taking him anywhere,' Janice stood in front of Sam desperately trying to protect her patient and friend.

'Sam has an infection and is suffering from convulsions he can't be moved.' Ethan said standing next to Janice and completely blocking Rodger's view of Sam. Ethan risked a glance down at Dean and couldn't stifle the gasp, 'you've killed him!'

TBC

Hehehe yep I am totally evil!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Author's Note 2:** Please accept my sincere apologies for taking so long to update, aside from some family issues and starting a new post-graduate program completely online coupled with a couple of niggling health issues and I think that I have enough excuses for at least this update! Pulling puppy dog pout now!!!

S—D

**Chapter Fifteen – A Hunting We Will Go **

**Then:** _'Well, well what do we have here?' Rodgers chuckled and clapped his hands together, 'oh dear we haven't come at a bad time have we? The little pervert isn't well.'_

_'Get out of here now!' Ethan snapped at the intruder._

_'What the fuck are you doing here Rodgers?' Dean snarled dropping the cloth as he stood up and moved to attack at the last possible second he pulled up when he saw Will's gun aimed point blank at Sam's temple._

_'Oh thought we'd come and check out the new digs, see how the porn business is going?' Rodgers smirked, with two strides he stopped directly in front of Dean, 'I have been waiting to do this for a long time.'_

_'What?' Dean challenged him._

_'This,' Rodgers flicked his right wrist and a thin blade appeared before anyone could react he slid it into Dean's chest, 'Nite sweet prince.'_

_Dean's mouth dropped open and he managed to whisper his brother's name as he spat out blood and slowly seemingly collapsed into himself._

_'Will go and get Luke and Danny they can take the boy, and I want the doctor as well, we have to deliver him alive and in relatively good condition.'_

_'You're not taking him anywhere,' Janice stood in front of Sam desperately trying to protect her patient and friend._

_'Sam has an infection and is suffering from convulsions he can't be moved.' Ethan said standing next to Janice and completely blocking Rodger's view of Sam. Ethan risked a glance down at Dean and couldn't stifle the gasp, 'you've killed him!'_

S—D

**Now:**

An Hour Later:

Castiel stood over Dean's body, he whispered a prayer and then knelt down next to him, moving his fingers over the mortal wound, he felt the cooling, thickening blood as he pressed two fingers into the deep cut, feeling the muscles, tendons and the chipped ribs, he let his fingers slide in further infusing health and healing into the damaged organs and fractured bones. He stopped sliding his fingers forward when he felt the outer skin of the now still heart, he could feel the blood starting to congeal in the veins and around his hand as the body cooled and locked into position.

Closing his eyes Castiel started to pray again, his lips moving in silent chants and homage to his Father, his Creator and the only one who could possibly redeem this innocent and redeemable soul.

Slowly he started to extract his hand; a soft suctioning sound accompanied the movement; the muscle and sinew now repaired the bones and tendons healthy and whole, and the blood now running freely through the veins and arteries once again.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel felt the innate exhaustion of his vessel and took a moment to gather himself before he opened his eyes and glanced down at his "patient" and then up at the small audience surrounding them. 'He will survive.' He said tonelessly, blood trickled from his nose as he took a shuddering breath and collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes reluctantly, he wanted to stay within the safe confines of unconsciousness but the call of the outer world of real life was loud to ignore. Running the tip of his tongue over his dry and cracked lips Sam took in his surroundings, Ethan was sleeping awkwardly in a chair next to his bed, but the young doctor was the only familiarity for him. The room felt cold and damp, windowless and dark, the only light source was an oil lamp burning dully on a table just on the other side of Ethan's chair.

As his awareness grew Sam realised that his bed was actually just a dirty mattress on the floor, an old travel rug the only form of covering, it made him feel dirtier and itchy than ever before. Sighing heavily he wanted to fall back into oblivion but even that was beyond his grasp.

'Sam?' Ethan jerked awake when he heard the heavy sigh and badly concealed sob, 'how you feeling?'

'What happened Ethan? Where are we and where the hell is Dean?' Sam pushed the questions out before he lost his breath, suddenly feeling disconnected from his own body. 'Ethan?' he managed to gasp as his muscles appeared to act independently from him.

'Ah Sam not now,' Ethan cried out in dismay as he watched Sam start to convulse once again, the medicine needed so desperately was taken away from them as soon as they arrived; wherever that was, and he felt so helpless as he watched the toll it was taking on his young patient.

'So what do we have here?' A rich deep sounding masculine voice came from behind Ethan startling the medic.

'Who are you? Where are we?'

'For one, I am the one seeking young Sam here and for two you are guests of my new minions and this is their headquarters, rather tacky but what can you do?' The speaker moved around until he stood next to Ethan and the mattress Sam writhed on. 'What's going on?'

'Your minions took the medicines I need to help Sam,' Ethan snapped angrily, 'he's having more convulsions.'

'That all?' The stranger asked with a glint of a smile he reached down and with a single touch, seemingly halting the violent convulsion. 'There that is better, we need young Sam to be in top physical condition.'

'Why? Who are you?' Ethan demanded again as he checked Sam's pulse and breathing.

'I am Lucifer and Sam is my vessel.' Lucifer shrugged simply and then disappeared.

'Let me die Ethan,' Sam whispered his words disjointed and slurred, 'I wanna see Dean again.'

'Sam?' Ethan crouched down closer to the distraught young man, 'Sam you with me?'

'Been too long, so tired … so tired.'

'Oh how sad,' Lucifer gave an exaggerated sniff, 'here doctor these are the medicines my minions took from you.'

'Should I say thank you?' Ethan snapped as he stood and positioned himself between the dark angel and his patient. 'How did … how did you?'

'How did I find you all at the home of Robert Singer?' Lucifer finished for the doctor, 'for some strange reason I am no longer able to … find our young Winchester brothers, humanities' heroes, but I have my ways in tracking humans. The Winchesters do love surrounding themselves with humans.' Lucifer mused, 'though I must admit Sam here is, in a worse condition than when I met him for the first time. Did you hear about that?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Ethan moved over to the pile of supplies and hoped that the egotistical angel would follow him, to continue his diatribe on the Winchester family.

'Ah it was one of my earlier meetings with my vessel, when he still stood tall and handsome,' Lucifer smirked and glanced down at the now sleeping Sam, 'although at the time we were only in Sam's mind, I wanted to ease him into becoming my vessel. Unfortunately my saintly brother upstairs decided to play with his destiny and change things, now I need to use force to attain my new looks. As you can see time is running out for this vessel.' Lucifer waved his hand in front of himself indicating the torn and rotting flesh decorating his face and body. 'Anyway I digress, did you know that young Sam and his brother had a massive argument, over Sam's less than favourable activities especially where a young female demon was concerned. She did have flair my Ruby did, ah the way she seduced him into drinking the blood … water under the bridge or should I say demon blood under the bridge?' Lucifer chuckled, 'so when I found my errant young host he was separated from his brother, hunted by other hunters and feeling as guilty as … all hell.' Laughing at his own joke the dark angel turned to stare down at the sleeping youngest Winchester, 'I suppose that is all in vain now, especially seeing that Lilith decided to play in the wrong sandbox, ah but in hindsight she has given me the perfect bargaining chip.'

'You do like to hear your own voice don't you?' Ethan quipped hoping that he sounded as brave and as cocky as Dean. 'Can't you leave that poor boy alone?'

'That poor boy as you call him, was created solely for this purpose,' Lucifer growled, 'he was destined to be my vessel as his brother is destined to be Michael's, they cannot fight their destiny.'

'Yeah you can it's call freewill.' Ethan shook his head and rubbed his aching temples, 'the only reason why you're standing there is because of your bitch spilling Sam's blood it has nothing to do with any bogus destiny.'

'You dare contradict me? Doctor Nobody?' Lucifer hissed, 'who are you to speak to me like that? I can …'

'What smite me?' Ethan felt like his skin was holding molten lava within it and not his inner body, he was terrified literally, of standing up to the Morning Star to Lucifer himself but this is more about Sam and nothing about himself, 'I don't care about what you do to me but I do care about what you do to Sam. He has been through enough physically and emotionally and if I can do one thing, anything to stop him from suffering anymore then I'll do it.'

Lucifer opened his mouth to retort when he stopped himself and stared with renewed approval for this human, 'well said doctor, perhaps I have misjudged you.'

'Wh-what are you talking about?' Confused Ethan stared at Lucifer why would the devil suddenly agree with him.

'After all, we both have Sam's well being in mind, and I believe that … you will help me in the long run and then I can help you save Sam from anymore torment and pain.'

'You … you think I would help you to convince Sam to become your vessel?'

'Think about it doctor, your patient will never feel pain anymore, never suffer the injustices and bigotry of being a cripple. He will walk tall again, he will be whole and healthy for the rest of his existence.'

'I have no right to make those decisions for Sam and neither have you,' Ethan spluttered, 'I will never convince him to become a prisoner in his own body.'

'Why doctor you speak from personal experience?' Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he made himself comfortable leaning against the wall. 'Do tell.'

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and glared at the faces hovering above him, 'what the hell ya'll looking at?'

'Not yer ugly mug ya idgit.' Bobby groused without heat as he tenderly cuffed the younger man's shoulder, 'good to have ya back son.'

'Where's Sam?' Dean sat up and looked around, 'where is he Bobby?'

'Ah Dean son we have to talk,' Bobby said and nodded at the others who quietly left the room leaving a very puzzled and a quickly angering Dean with him. 'What do ya remember Dean?'

'We … Sam was having convulsions and then … damn it Rodgers and his men got in here.'

'Yeah somehow they tracked us, and were waiting with tranquilisers we had no … Rodgers he …'

'Stabbed me?' Dean glanced down at his chest and the now smooth skin, the tiniest hint of a fine scar. 'I was freaking dead again?'

'Stay calm Dean please or we'll never get this done.'

'Stay calm? I died again Bobby … I fucking died again. Oh God … Sam?'

'Sam's alive … at least I think he is.'

'What do ya … they took Sammy didn't they?'

'Yeah him and Ethan.'

'So they want to keep Sam alive.' Dean mused pushing past Bobby he staggered to his feet and started pacing the room on very shaky legs, 'they want him alive for a reason.'

'Dean … I'm sure that … I heard one of em say Lucifer.' Bobby finally admitted and then waited for all hell to break lose in his library.

S—D

'Stop leave him alone,' Sam cried out hoarsely, 'please leave him alone.' After gaining consciousness Sam found himself hanging from his wrists, thick chains wrapped so tightly that they cut deep into the flesh, blood trickled down his arms. His feet dangled lifelessly just above the floor, his toes brushed against the concrete but that was nothing to Sam.

Just in front of Sam they had Ethan strapped to a large wooden chair, his feet bare, bound and submerged in a pot of water, naked from the waist up, the young doctor had electrodes placed on his chest and neck. Blood seeped from a long deep cut running from the outer corner of his left eye down to his chin, the eye itself swollen shut with tears constantly running from the creases between his eyelids. Rodgers laughed at Sam's pleas and nodded for Will to apply another electrical charge to their hapless prisoner.

'Why? Why are you doing this?' Sam screamed at them, 'stop please.'

'There is only one way for you to stop this Sam.' Lucifer appeared in front of him, a look of false pity on his rotting face, 'say yes to me and I will spare your friend's life.'

'Leave him alone, Ethan has nothing to do with this, it's between us.'

'Well you see time is running out Sam, and you are yet to accept your destiny so I thought that a little healthy persuasion might help expedite things.'

'You think that I will say yes because you torture a friend of mine?' Sam shook his head, 'just let me die and then take my body it'll be vacant.'

'Sorry Sam it doesn't work like that,' Lucifer shook his head a small smile playing on his lips, 'what if I sweetened the pot?'

'Go to hell, oh wait you're already going back there.'

'What if I told you that I can bring Dean back?' Lucifer turned a beatific smile at his prisoner, 'one hundred percent whole and alive.'

'Dean's not dead.'

'Oh isn't he? I believe that the wound he sustained during your capture was fatal.' Lucifer smirked when he saw the look of shock pass through Sam's eyes, 'oh you didn't know.'

'Dean is not dead, I will never say yes and you will rot in hell.' Sam spat out, watching with perverse pleasure as his spittle ran down the face of the demonic leader.

'Kill the doctor,' Lucifer ordered, 'and then kill him.' He pointed to Sam, 'I will use your dead body, I will use your living one, I will have it one way or another Sam Winchester.'

Sam lifted his eyes skyward and smiled softly before turning his attention back to his captor, 'you won't kill us.'

'Why not pervert?' Rodgers pushed past Lucifer and released the chains holding Sam upright. The younger man unable to sustain his own weight with his damaged body fell heavily to the ground, grunting when Rodger's steel-tipped boot connected with his ribs, 'yer getting' too cocky pervert, ya need to be brought down a peg or two.'

'Enough you insolent idiot,' Lucifer physically grabbed Rodgers and threw him effortlessly across the room, 'humans!' he spat out angrily before disappearing.

'Why don'tcha just say yes?' Will asked as he went to crouch in front of Sam, 'ya know that they're only gonna kill ya if ya don't.'

'What … what happened to you Will?' Sam asked as he slowly pulled himself upright, leaning against the wall he rested his aching head on the cool bricks, 'why did you let Rodgers get to you?'

'What makes you ask that Sam?' Will tilted his head and stared at Sam with a wide curious gaze, 'perhaps I was always one all along.'

'No, no you were a good agent Will, what went wrong?'

'Gee I guess I saw the truth.'

'Don't … don't believe you Will.' Sam shook his head and winced with the movement, he knew that he didn't have much time left. 'Remember when we first met?'

S—D

Will stared blankly at Sam as the memory of that early morning came flooding back, the night spent hunting down Sam, Dean and Caleb. Clay his best friend and partner from the FBI, the tortured mess of Sam, the horror of watching the young man having a vision; it was all coming back to him in painful technicolour.

_Clay and Will came back with the medical kit, a serious look on Clay's face sent Bobby's internal alarm ticking. 'What did that fucking moron do now?'_

_Clay shook his head, he should have guessed that Bobby would have worked out the problem straight away, 'dipshit and his so-called buddies decided to use the prisoner for target practice.'_

'_Fer what?'_

'_Target practice with their throwing knives, only saving grace is that they can't hit a fucking barn aside a skinny man tied to a tree. They only nicked him; still dangerous enough coz they've already gotten into the whiskey.'_

'_Flaming moronic eedjits gonna kill us all,' Bobby fumed applying more pressure than necessary on Dean's leg making him yelp in pain. 'Ah shut the fuck up pansy or I'll use yer for targeting meself.'_

'_I swear you had better make sure I can't get up first.' Dean snarled through his gritted teeth._

'_Check the other princess out.' Bobby ordered Clay and Will as he finished splinting Dean's leg. 'Sorry Dean.' He added in a barely audible whisper._

'_Yeah, yeah I'll remember that.' Dean snapped back, 'ah fuck Bobby gonna be sick again.'_

'_Dean?' Bobby managed to roll Dean over onto his side as the younger man started retching, vomiting up nothing but bile and blood now. 'Jesus Dean, that's it, I don't care anymore I'm getting ya'll outta here.'_

'_Bobby?' Clay stood just by Bobby's shoulder, 'did I hear you right just then?'_

'_Ah fuck, well kid yer better put a bullet in me coz I aint …'_

'_Thank God.' Clay grinned squatting down next to Dean and Bobby, 'name's Clayton Sacks FBI, that's my partner Bill Pax, we've been undercover here for the last six months trying to bust these guys wide open.'_

'_Yer Feds?' Bobby pushed his cap up and stared in shock at the young man, 'freaking Feds?'_

'_Yes Sir, but if you're not part of the group then what are you doing here?'_

Will glanced over at Sam, 'Bobby was hunting the boss and looking for you and Dean, tell me Sam why did they have you to begin with?'

'What … what do you … remember Will?' Sam blinked furiously as he pushed his own pain back and focused on what was emanating from his former friend.

'_We don't have a lot of time to explain things, I'm after the big guy, the one who runs the show. Dean and Sam are brothers, they're my nephews this pack of idiots thought that they were gay and well yer can see what they have done to em.' Bobby spat on the ground and gazed around checking to see if anyone was standing nearby listening. 'I got in to try and get these two, Caleb the other prisoner is one of my men.'_

'_I am so sorry Sir, how close are you in getting to the top guy? I mean we've been chipping away but haven't got enough yet to bust em wide open.'_

'_We have to get these boys to a hospital, but I have a feeling that we can't take em to the one here.'_

'_Nah the head doctor of the emergency department is the doctor here, he likes to experiment as well.'_

'_That quack is the head of emergency?' Bobby shook his head this just keeps getting better._

'_Dean?' Sam started to move, his long legs kicking out in reaction to something only he could see, 'no Dean.'_

'_Oh God that's all we need.' Bobby sighed when he heard the tone of Sam's voice._

'_Sir?' Will looked over at a loss at what to do for Sam._

'_He'll be fine just keep an eye on him, Dean hey Dean you with me boy?' Bobby tapped Dean's face lightly._

'_Bob, Bobby what's wrong?' Dean slurred his words and blinked up at Bobby he didn't even realise that he had lost consciousness._

'_Sam think he's having a vision.' Bobby said ignoring the looks on Clay's and Will's faces._

'_Help me.' Dean asked frustrated after trying just to sit up and failing miserably._

_Bobby said nothing but hooked his arms under Dean's and dragged him closer to Sam. 'Sammy, hey dude talk to me.'_

'You were having visions?' Will stared at Sam with a realisation hitting him he could still hear Dean begging Sam to talk to him, the way Sam convulsed as he witnessed violence only he could see. 'Dammit Sam, why couldn't you and Dean leave it alone?'

'Did you know who was pulling your strings all those years ago Will?'

'Barakas amongst others, we all knew that it was demons Sam that was never an issue.'

'Did you know that Barakas had a history with my family?'

'No, but that's got nothing anything right now Sam, I have seen too much and done too much to try and…'

'and what Will? To fix anything between us? What about Clay? What about Dean? Bobby? Caleb? Ethan? He was – is an innocent in all of this, he wants to look after me that's all…'

'Is it Sam?' Will smirked and moved closer to Sam, 'take a good look at the man who claims to be your friend and doctor he was one of those Arian boys back then Sam, take a good look don't ya remember him?'

Sam stared at Will in disbelief before returning his gaze to the man slumped in the chair barely breathing, 'I know who he was Will, he was possessed he had no idea what he was doing, and I know who he is now, he has saved not just my life but my brother's and the lives of my friends. Ethan was possessed Will, what was your excuse?' With his energy waning Sam turned his head and closed his eyes effectively cutting off his conversation with Will, leaving the other man alone to ponder his thoughts and to delve deeper into his own memories, did he really get it so wrong?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**War, What's it good for? Absolutely nothing!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing, was hoping for an early birthday present from Mr Kripke but sigh still nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is a different story altogether for me so please bear with me. This is a futuristic story, everything in the show has been and passed, the biggest difference is that all of the seals are broken

**Chapter Sixteen: Just who is who and if that's the case then who is that?**

**Then:**

_'Did you know who was pulling your strings all those years ago Will?' _

_'Barakas amongst others, we all knew that it was demons Sam that was never an issue.'_

_'Did you know that Barakas had a history with my family?'_

_'No, but that's got nothing anything right now Sam, I have seen too much and done too much to try and…'_

_'and what Will? To fix anything between us? What about Clay? What about Dean? Bobby? Caleb? Ethan? He was – is an innocent in all of this, he wants to look after me that's all…'_

_'Is it Sam?' Will smirked and moved closer to Sam, 'take a good look at the man who claims to be your friend and doctor he was one of those Arian boys back then Sam, take a good look don't ya remember him?'_

_Sam stared at Will in disbelief before returning his gaze to the man slumped in the chair barely breathing, 'I know who he was Will, he was possessed he had no idea what he was doing, and I know who he is now, he has saved not just my life but my brother's and the lives of my friends. Ethan was possessed Will, what was your excuse?'_

**Now:**

Will sat back and stared at Sam, his mouth wide open but he couldn't speak, confused he looked back at the hapless doctor and then at Sam, who lay at his feet barely breathing. 'God help me Sam coz no one else will.' He muttered finally rubbing his fingers over his lips as he contemplated his position. He knew that Sam was right, he had no excuse for his behaviour; he believed in a cause that was a farce to begin with. After spending so long as part of their ranks, Will started to believe the doctrine of the group that only white humans deserved to live, white pure humans, those who weren't homosexual, those who weren't of Christian origins, those who had no colour in their heritage at all. He believed it all; now though, remember the state Sam and Dean were in when he first met them, and what happened to Clay and a few others the doubts were mounting.

'Dammit Sam why can't you just learn to accept things?' Will asked softly as he dragged the now unconscious Winchester towards the mattress against one wall and carefully laid him out so that his paralysed limbs were straight and unimpeded. Then without asking for consent took the electrodes off Ethan and then lifted the doctor off the chair and placed him on a mattress lining a wall near Sam.

'So Saint Sam what do I do now?' Will asked as he stared down at the two captives of his supposed master, 'what the hell am I supposed to do now?'

S—D

Dean sat apart from the others, not wanting to join in another useless discussion on where Sam and Ethan were taken; they were taken that's the be all and end all. No discussion was going to change that. Unconsciously he ran his fingers over the stabbing site, nothing more now, than just a tiny, thin line of healed skin.

A vibrating in his pocket and blast of music, more than startled Dean as he pulled out the cell phone he was carrying, it was a new one with only two contacts on there so far, Sam and Bobby. The message was coming from Sam's phone, wiping his eyes in disbelief Dean opened the text and tried to stop his hand from shaking while he read it; his face paling as the shock set in.

_Dean, Sam Ethan alive, Devil has them, call 8 with address. Will_

'Dean? Son? What is it?'Bobby asked as he hurried over to the near faint younger man, 'talk to me.'

Wordlessly Dean held the cell phone out to Bobby and sank down onto the chair behind him, ''Devil Bobby, that means Lucifer has Sam, and Ethan ... dammit all to hell Bobby Luci has Sam.'

'Ya think ya can trust Will?'

'Gonna have to Bobby, got no choice if we want to find Sam and Ethan.'

'Then we'll have to formulate a plan coz there's no way in this wide world yer going in alone,' Bobby declared making Dean look up at him, 'I didn't hear you,'

'Alright ... fuck Bobby alright I won't go in alone,' Dean capitulated although for Bobby it was a little too quick for his liking at the moment he's gonna take it.

S—D

Will paced just outside the bunkhouse his hand shook as he held the cell phone and stared at the number on the screen. All he had to do was to make one phone call; save two lives and probably end his own it was a simple decision really.

He kept thinking of the first time he saw Sam, how frail the kid looked and now, now all he could see was a breathing skeleton. This was not what he signed on for at first it was all for the investigation but then they started to make sense. How America was overrun with immigrants legal and illegal taking jobs away by true white Americans that kids had no purpose in life because of do-gooders telling them to do what they like, to experiment with sexual orientation they allowed them legalise what by the bible is more than just a sin, a heinous crime against normal people. The made so much sense.

Sam, Saint Sam the kid just tried to help people and to work with his brother and now after everything else is in a wheelchair and hunted by humans and demons hell by the very devil himself. So what was the problem? Pressing the call button Will glanced around nervously and waited impatiently for the call to be answered.

S—D

The blast of ACDC's Back in Black startled all of the men seated around Bobby's kitchen table causing Dean to shrug and offer a sheepish grin as he hurried outside to take the call from Sam's phone. 'Who is this?'

_'Dean it's ... Will.'_

'What was that message about Will? Where's Sammy?

_'Dean ... look I haven't got a lot of time Sam's ... well just say that he's in a bad way and so's the doc.'_

'What do you want Will out of all this?'

_'Look I'm not proud of my decisions lately but – but Sam helped me remember a few things and well ... get your act together and get here.'_

'Where's here?'

_'Take the highway outta town and head north, there's a turnoff after about six miles for the mills on Hub Road go past them and keep going until you hit the fork in the road take the right fork and about two miles down the road you'll come to a set of double gates I'll make sure that they're unlocked. Sam and Ethan are in the cellar of the main house. Dean it's really bad so be prepared.'_

'Why are you doing this Will? How do we know it's not a trap?'

_'Coz that brother of yours ... just say that he can be pretty convincing.'_

Dean went to retort but the line went dead, 'hope you're right Will or I'll kill ya myself.' He muttered as he went to find the others and to brief them on his conversation.

S—D

'Do you believe him Dean?' Jim asked after Dean told them about the conversation with Will and laid out the directions and plans.

'Yeah I do Jim, let's face it we've all been a victim of Sam's puppy powers of persuasion I just can see and hear Sam, yeah I believe him.'

'So what're we waitin' for?' Bobby stood up and stared at the others, 'well ya digits ya coming or what?'

Within thirty minutes, they were armed ready and driving towards the first turn off, Bobby sat in the shotgun seat of the impala with a determined Dean behind the wheel. Close behind them was Ray and Jim in Bobby's pickup after a lot of discussion it was decided that two cars would be better than one with trying to get two injured men out of the fray.

A rustle of wings and breath of air signalled the arrival of an angel in the backseat of the impala, 'Robert ... Dean where are you going?' Castiel asked tonelessly as he looked from one man to the other, 'you both look angry.'

'We know where Sam and Ethan are,' Bobby answered, 'we're on our way to get them.'

'Oh.' Castiel answered and then started to look at the scenery whizzing by.

'Oh? That's all ya got to say?'Bobby asked incredulously turning in his seat he looked at the angel who returned his stare with an innate calmness that annoyed the hunter to no end.

'Lucifer is there,' Castiel said simply, 'he is the one behind Sam's kidnapping.'

'Of course he is,' Dean muttered and then slammed his fist on the steering wheel, 'sonovabitch.'

'What Dean?' Bobby yelped as the car swerved dangerously, 'dammit kiddo we need to be alive to git Sam back.'

'That's why they took Ethan, not to keep Sam alive but to use him to make Sam say yes.'

Bobby stared at the younger man in disbelief until the realisation hit him as well, 'Sam would give his life for anyone, and he thinks that yer dead ... dammit to hell.'

Dean ground his teeth as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator and sped away from their friends behind them. The ringing of Bobby's cell an indication of their worry and annoyance at Dean's sudden rush.

S—D

'What the hell Bobby?'Ray yelled in the phone; but quickly quietened down and then let his anger rise again, 'sonovabitch.'

'What is it Raymond?'Jim asked as he grabbed hold of the dashboard to brace himself with Ray's sudden increase of speed.

'Lucifer is the one pulling the strings, he was the one who kidnapped Sam and Ethan,' Ray explained as he eventually caught up with the black muscle car in front, 'we're pretty sure that they took Ethan with the sole reason of using him to make Sam say yes.'

'Dear Lord in Heaven,' Jim breathed his eyes sparkling with tears for the two young men held captive by the devil himself. 'Sam thinks that his brother died from the stabbing so he wouldn't hesitate in giving his life to save Ethan's, that boy is his own worst enemy.'

'How much do you think ... do you think he'll ...' Ray let his voice trail off as he shifted gears and took the turn a little sharper than he intended, lost in the dust cloud raised by the impala. 'Dammit Dean don't kill yourself before we get there.'

Jim pulled out his cell phone and after a second of hesitation started to scroll through his contact list.

'Whatcha doin' Jim?' Ray asked curiously.

'We need backup.' Jim replied.

S—D

Will crouched over Sam and held his hand lightly over the wounded man's mouth before he started to rouse him, behind him Ethan sat silently his wrists bound and mouth gagged, terrified he watched Will try to wake Sam up.

'Dammit something's wrong with him Doc.' Will said as he turned back to Ethan, 'help him.' Untying his wrists and removing the gag. Will moved aside enough to help Ethan over to Sam, 'we have to hurry Doctor, get him moving anyway you can.'

'What are you up to Will?' Ethan asked while he settled down next to the mattress and started to check Sam, swearing heatedly as he catalogued the injuries, some of them fresher than the others.

'We have to get going Doctor before we're discovered.'

'I honestly ... I think that Sam's effectively given up Will,' Ethan looked at the traitor next to him, 'he's in what appears to be a coma, he doesn't respond to painful stimuli, spoken or other forms, there is nothing I can do for him here.'

'Dammit Doc we have to get out of here Dean and the others are coming for the two of you.'

'You're helping us escape?'

'Yeah, yes alright Sam got to me, he reminded me why I'm ... look Doctor we have to get going now or it aint gonna be worth anything.'

'Have you access to his wheelchair?'

'Nah they never brought it,' at the look on the other man's face Will continued with his explanation, 'they assumed that he would take Lucifer up on his offer say yes and walk again so they didn't bring it.'

'This stinks to high heaven,' Ethan muttered, 'we need a stretcher or something ...'

'Wait here I'll be right back, and oh doc if anyone comes in while I'm gone ...'

'Yeah I know, act the part don't worry I won't have to act.'

S—D

Ten minutes later Ethan was pushing a stretcher carrying Sam out of the main house and towards the cabin used for the infirmary. Most of the men were out on night manoeuvres so they yard was nearly empty save for the guards posted along the perimeter. If they were going to do anything in regards to an escape it was now or never, Lucifer was due at the compound in the next few days citing that he had to prepare for the transition to Sam's body, and Rodgers was otherwise occupied with a bottle of whiskey, poker and prostitutes with a do not disturb order in place.

He let his second-in-command Will look after the camp for the evening, satisfied that everything would be well taken care of for him.

'You right there Doc?' He asked as Ethan stumbled on the rocky ground, 'don't stuff it up now.'

'Yeah I'm fine just ... what the fuck are we doing out here in the open?' Ethan demanded angrily as he slipped again.

'Dean and the others are gonna storm the front gate, now is the best time. There are minimal men on the grounds, Lucifer aint here yet and Rodgers is otherwise occupied so it's now or never.'

Almost as if his words were their cue, the impala roared down the driveway closely followed by a dark grey pickup truck both cars skidded to a stop directly in front of the two men and the stretcher. 'Oh my God.' Ethan muttered feeling his knees turn to jelly.

Before the impala had come to a complete stop, Dean was out of the driver's seat and sprinting the last few meters towards his unconscious brother, 'Sammy!' He roared uncaring who could hear him.

He cupped his brother's face in his hands as he desperately tried to bring him back, 'Dean ... Dean stop Sam ... Sam's in a coma.' Ethan placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it trying to get the older brother's attention.

'C-Coma?' Dean blinked owlishly up at the medic, 'what the hell happened?'

'Dean you can ask all ya questions soon but first we have to get out of here before ...' Will glanced over his shoulder when he heard the alarm sound, 'shit, shit, shit.'

'Dean we've gotta get going.' Jim yelled as the voices and the sound of boots pounding on the ground became louder.

Dean gathered his brother into his arms, cradling him protectively against his chest, 'I've got ya Sammy, it's gonna be alright now.' Carefully he carried him to the impala and to the waiting arms of an angel. 'Look after him Cas he's all I got.'

'Have no fear Dean, I will guard him.' Castiel nodded his head and gave him a grave almost smile. Shutting the door on his brother was one of the hardest things Dean had to do but he had to get them out safely, which overrode his over-protective-mother-hen-streak.

Gunfire sounded in the surrounding hills giving them a small respite from the charging men in the yard. Confusion reigned as another attack sounded at the rear of the property, the compound was effectively surrounded.

'Strike one up for the humans,' Jim shrugged and gave his friends a smug grin, 'just thought that I would even up the odds a little.'

'Wow Pastor I'm impressed, you've got a huge a ... flock.' Ray laughed as he took aim and shot a charging guard in the leg. 'Looks like we got company.'

'Ethan git yerself in the impala with Cas and Sam, if things git hairy, then Castiel can git Sam and ya outta here.' Bobby ordered the young medic who was clearly losing the last of his own reserves of energy.

'But...'

'No buts Doctor ya aint no good to us dead.' Bobby gave him a small shove in the direction of the car, 'now git.'

'Yes Sir.' Ethan nodded and hurried towards the sleek black classic car and gratefully sank into the front seat, his head was spinning and his entire body ached but it was the pain in his chest that worried him, the electric shocks had damaged his heart he was sure of it.

S—D

The pounding on his door only fuelled Rodger's impotency and anger as he threw the battered woman across the room and stormed towards the offending sound. 'What the fuck is it? It had better be fucking important.'

'There's an escape attempt with the two prisoners Sir.' A young man with bleached blond hair and bright blue eyes reported a sense of urgency in his voice, his uniform crumpled and with a bloodied hole in the shirt. 'I was shot ...' he didn't finish his words as the fatal wound claimed him.

Grabbing his gun, Rodgers kicked the boy's body out of his way and then ran towards the growing fight in the grounds. He was over the Winchester brothers and intended on ridding himself of the last one once and for all, devil be damned.

S—D

As the fight continued Dean kept an eye out for one particular person, with a low guttural growl he stalked towards his quarry, his eyes narrowing and breath slowing with each breath. In complete hunter mode, he moved with a lethal grace, muscles rippling with perfect control as each stride took him closer to the one solitary person who has been making their lives hell for so long now.

'Rodgers!' He bellowed as he took aim with his sawn-off shotgun and fired hitting the man's right leg quickly cocking it again he aimed and then took out his left one.

As the man dropped sobbing in pain, Dean came to a stop and stood over him, all he could see was flashes of the pain he had inflicted on them but especially on Sam. The whippings, beatings, hunting them like animals, the humiliations and the betrayals all flashed in front of him in time with the kicks and blows he delivered on their tormentor.

Ray wrapped his arms around the enraged young man and pulled him off Rodgers, 'Dean, Dean stop it ya don't want his death on ya conscious ... go back to Sam. Sam needs you Dean.' It was those four words that stopped Dean the fight gone from him.

'Go to your brother Dean, I'll finish up here.' Ray said softly.

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as he staggered towards the car exhausted both emotionally and physically he just wanted to get his brother and hit the road not caring where they went as long as they were together. He dropped onto the driver's seat before twisting around to take a good look at his brother, 'so how is he Cas?'

'He is resting, he is no longer in a coma.' Cas reported as he looked at his human charge, 'I was able to help with that.'

'Thanks man, I appreciate it ... how you doin' Doc?' Dean asked glancing over at the doctor, 'hey Ethan you okay?' He gently shook him and stifled a horrified gasp as Ethan slumped lifelessly towards him. 'Oh God Ethan.'

'What is it Dean?' Castiel asked curiously.

'Ethan's dead.' Dean replied huskily, his overwrought emotions ready to spill over, 'the Doc's dead.'

S—D

Dean stood close to Sam who sat propped up in his wheelchair, his brother had barely spoken since they rescued him from the Supremacists, it was going to be a long and very slow recovery for him this time. They watched as Bobby lit the funeral pyre, giving Ethan a hunter's funeral, Pastor Jim prayed over the body and then spoke of the heroics of the young doctor. Bobby and Janice stood next to each other, with Janice safely cradled in Bobby's arms, Ray stood on the other side of Sam slightly apart from the others but close enough if needed.

Sam stared at the flames with dry-eyes, he could no longer cry, his emotions and his nerves shredded beyond repair after this latest attack. He was numb inside and out the only saving grace for the young hunter, the only reason why he's not searching for Lucifer to say yes, was standing right next to him thanks to another angelic assistance.

With the damage done to his wrists, Sam was unable to even push himself inside after the funeral, he had to rely on Dean for everything until the torn tendons, muscles and flesh healed completely.

'Dean?'His own voice sounded scratchy to his ears, scratchy from disuse after screaming in pain and humiliation.

'Yeah dude?' Dean crouched down until he was eye level with Sam.

'I – I thought ... I almost said ... they – they said that they would kill Ethan if I didn't say yes,' Sam stuttered he looked at his brother with hollow, haunted eyes, 'they were electrocuting him ... he's dead because of me.'

'No Sam, he's dead because of Lucifer and his cronies, he's dead because of assholes like Rodgers.' Dean refuted Sam's guilt, but one look at his younger sibling told him everything, told him that Sam wouldn't be swayed in his belief that he was the reason why Ethan had died.

'Ethan died a hero man, he was a hero don't let your guilt take that away from him.' Dean said his tone holding no recriminations.

Sam regarded him with an unflinching, unblinking stare for a few seconds before looking away, 'they stabbed you Dean to death, how?'

'Castiel.'

'Oh ... so where is Cas?'

'Not sure I think he's gone searching or something ... whatever he does do when he's not here.'

'Dean ... what about Lucifer?'

'We keep going Sammy, we keep up the good fight.'

'So tired Dean, aren't you?'

'Yeah I am dude but hey what else can we do?' Dean reached in and cupped the back of Sam's neck with his hand and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching, 'we're in this together Sammy, you and me, no one's gonna ruin that.'

'I'm still in the wheelchair ...'

'And I'm still gorgeous ... what's ya point Sammy?'

'Dean!' Sam whined.

'What? Just stating a fact Sammy,' Dean stood up and moved to grip the handles of Sam's wheelchair guiding them towards the house, 'wanna hit the road?'

'Yeah that'd be great but what about ...?'

'Well I think Bobby and Janice need some ahh time alone,' Dean chuckled at the thought of Bobby and any woman together let alone Janice, 'and Ray's gonna stick around and help out Jim so ...'

'Can we go now?'

'You sure that you're up to it?'Dean asked coming to a stop just at the bottom of the ramp, 'you don't wanna hang around for a few more days and rest up?'

'Nah I'll feel better in the car dude ... just need to ...'

'Say no more kiddo, say no more.'

**The End for Now...**


End file.
